Complicated love by Anoek 013
by yoro-chan
Summary: TRAD:Edward est LE playboy de Forks.Quand Bella arrive de Phoenix,elle tombe rapidement sous son charme,mais il n'est pas intéressé.Suite à un pari avec Jasper et Emmett,il tente de séduire Bella et s'attache à elle,mais c'est elle qui le fuit.ALL HUMAN
1. Bella Swan

Bonjour à tous,

Je me lance dans la traduction! J'espère que ça vous plaira, personnellement je suis folle de cette fic!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1: Bella Swan  
**

**Bella POV**

Bonjour, laissez moi d'abord me présenter. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Mes parents en avaient assez de la chaleur étouffante de Phoenix et ont décidé de déménager pour la ville pluvieuse par excellence, Forks.

Mes parents s'appellent Charlie et Renée. Nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup d'argent. Ma mère est professeur d'histoire et mon père travaille dans la police, il doit donc beaucoup voyager pour ses enquêtes. Encore une demi heure et je serai dans ma nouvelle chambre, avec dorénavant la pluie, encore la pluie, toujours la pluie.

'' Ça ira ma chérie, tu te feras de nouveaux amis et tant que nous serons ensemble tout ira bien.'' me dit ma mère

'' Bien sûr, bien sûr'' Répondis je ironiquement.

Elle me fit un gros câlin et me donna un peu d'argent.

'' Ton père et moi devons encore régler certaines choses pour la nouvelle maison, va donc t'acheter quelque chose de bon au restaurant et on te rejoint au restaurant dans un petit quart d'heure, ok? ''

J'acquiesçai et pris l'argent.

J'allai au restaurant et pris un chausson aux pommes pour quatre euros. QUATRE EUROS? Tout à l'aéroport était ridiculement cher. J'aperçus malgré le monde qu'il y avait dans le restaurant une table vide et me dépêchai de m'y asseoir avant qu'elle ne soit prise.

'' J'allais m'asseoir ici en fait '' Entendis je dire une fille.

Je regardai et vis une fille petite avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en pics.

'' Désolée, mais je suis arrivée avant.'' Répondis je sèchement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et revint finalement vers moi avant de s'asseoir.

'' Salut, je m'appelle Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule? '' Demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Elle était également seule.

'' Je pourrais te retourner la question...'' Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être agréable avec quelqu'un que je n'allais jamais revoir. Malheureusement, elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et poursuivit.

'' On revient juste de vacances, mes parents et mon frère devaient aller aux toilettes et je devais garder une table, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je suis là et au moment où une table s'est libérée tu me l'as prise sous le nez.'' Elle me sourit amicalement. C'était difficile de ne pas être sympathique avec elle, elle dégageait une telle joie de vivre qu'elle nous contaminait.

'' Pardon '' Dis je en lui rendant son sourire.

'' Pas de problème, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais là toute seule, tu reviens aussi de vacances? Parce que je ne t'avais encore jamais vue. '' Elle fronça ses sourcils parfaits.

'' Mes parents sont en train de régler quelques certaines choses pour notre nouvelle maison. J'aurais aimé être en vacances. '' soupirai-je. Elle me regarda, interrogative. '' Je vais déménager pour cet horrible endroit, donc j'aurais aimé que ce soit des vacances pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi après. ''

'' OHHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST GENIAL!!!! Il faut absolument qu'on soit amies. Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien ici, nous allons faire du shopping et des soirées pyjama. Nous irons au cinéma et à la plage. Nous allons mater les beaux garçons. Nous allons nous raconter nos petits secrets et devenir les meilleures amies du monde! Oh Bella ça sera si bien! Je sais déjà que ça sera génial! '' Elle se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise. Je me mis à rire. Je l'appréciais déjà. J'ai toujours aimé faire du shopping, en plus je devais m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements car la plupart des vêtements que j'avais à Phoenix n'étaient pas assez chaud pour Forks.

Je voyais également déjà que les petites choses que cette petite brune d'Alice rendait joyeux, je pourrais bien me plaire ici.

'' Merci, j'y penserai.'' Je lui souris en retour.

'' ALICE? '' cria une voix cinglante à travers le restaurant.

'' ICI!'' Cria-t-elle en faisant signe à un homme musclé.

Il vint de notre coté.

'' Eh, on t'a cherchée partout, nous nous sommes donné rendez vous au restaurant d'à coté, non? '' Dit-il d'une voix qui semblait énervée.

'' Oui mais il n'y avait aucune table libre, ici oui, j'ai commencé à parler avec Bella et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. ''

Il glissa son regard de sa soeur à moi, m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

'' C'est impoli de fixer les gens comme ça petit frère. '' dit Alice en commençant à rire.

'' Oh, oui, pardon. Je m'appelle Emmett. '' Il me tendit une main musclée.

Je lui serrai la main et faillis crier tellement il me serra fort.

'' Je m'appelle Bella, enchantée. ''

'' Viens Alice, on doit y aller, Edward nous attend. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il ne m'a pas vu, son indispensable ami, donc il vient nous chercher. ''

'' Ok, ok, j'arrive.'' Elle se leva. '' Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée Bella, je te verrai sûrement très vite et on ira faire du shopping! '' Elle me donna son numéro de téléphone. '' Appelle si tu peux, A plus!''

Elle quitta le restaurant d'un pas dansant. Elle paraissait encore plus petite à coté de son frère musclé. Je partis dans un fou rire.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Bella? '' Me dit ma mère, qui arrivait derrière moi.

'' Rien, vous avez fini? ''

'' Tout est réglé, on peut y aller '' me répondit mon père.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de ma mère et je marchai derrière eux en direction de la voiture.

Il fallait rouler un quart d'heure pour aller à notre nouvelle maison. J'allai directement dans ma nouvelle chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de prendre mes affaires. Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur mes joues. Demain, j'irai pour la première fois dans ma nouvelle école, demain, le cauchemar allait commencer. Après avoir beaucoup pleuré, je m'endormis enfin, épuisée.


	2. Edward Cullen

**Voilà le chapitre 2! Ne vous habituez pas trop à des parutions si régulières, je suis en vacances donc j'ai un peu de temps, mais j'ai du travail pour les cours, donc je ne pourrai pas toujours poster aussi rapidement...**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Reviews anonymes: Merci beaucoup à Shaly et nessie mouss pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, j'espère que la suite vous plaira^^**

**Chapitre 2: Edward Cullen  
**

**Edward POV**

Maintenant c'est à mon tour de me présenter. Mon nom est Edward Masen Cullen. Mes parents s'appellent Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Rosalie Cullen. Nous sommes pareils, juste du sexe opposé.

Nous sommes connus comme LES Cullen de Forks. Les filles m'apportent beaucoup d'intérêt, et si j'ai déjà brisé bon nombre de coeurs, elles me courent toujours après. C'est parfois très frustrant, mais l'intérêt fait toujours plaisir.

Mes meilleurs amis sont Emmet et Jasper. Ma soeur sort avec mon meilleur ami Emmet. Avec Alice et Angela, nous formons un groupe très uni, qui est le groupe populaire du lycée de Forks.

Je sais bien comment gérer les filles le temps qu'elles sont avec moi. Mais d'une manière où d'une autre, elles ne restent jamais bien longtemps intéressantes.

''EDWARD!'' Cria la petite Alice.

Elle me sauta au cou et m'enlaça longuement.

''Salut ma belle''. Je l'enlaçai en retour et l'embrassai sur la joue.

''Arrête de flirter avec ma petite soeur.'' Me dit mon meilleur ami derrière elle. Je lâchai Alice et pris Emmett dans mes bras.

''Désolé Emmett, tu sais que flirter est dans ma nature.'' Répondis-je en grimaçant.

Alice me tira la langue.

Je saluai leurs parents et donnai un coup de main pour mettre les bagages dans la voiture. Nous roulâmes jusque chez eux et durant le trajet ils me parlèrent de leurs vacances. Emmett n'arrêta pas de demander comment allait Rosalie alors qu'Alice parlait sans arrêt, enthousiaste de leurs vacances en Espagne.

Nous déposâmes Peter et Maria (les parents d'Emmett et Alice) chez eux et les aidâmes à décharger leurs bagages.

Emmett, Alice et moi partîmes ensuite chez moi.

''Emmett, enfin!'' Cria Rosalie en courant vers Emmett.

''Heyyyyy ma Rosie'' Répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Après leur petit moment dans leur bulle, Rosalie rejoint Alice et elles s'enlacèrent avec force.

''Je suis contente de te voir Rosalie, t'as l'air en forme.''

''Toi aussi dis donc! Tu as bien bronzé, t'as beaucoup fait les boutiques en Espagne?''

''Oh, qu'est ce que tu crois! Si tu savais...'' Rit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Rosalie monta aussi dans la voiture et nous roulâmes jusqu'au parc.

''Les gars, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un.'' Dis je en tournant la tête vers le parc.

''Qui est ta future victime?''Dit Emmett en riant. Je me mis à rire aussi. Alice, quant à elle, haussa un sourcil.

''C'est encore une stupide blonde qui ne sait même pas épeler son propre prénom, vous l'avez déjà vue une fois, cette fille qui était restée là comme une conne la première fois qu'on l'a vue.'' Dit Rosalie en commençant à rire à cette pensée.

''Oh non pas Lauren Edward! Tu peux avoir tellement mieux.'' Commença Alice.

Je redressai les épaules. ''Elle est bonne au lit.''

''Bien joué mec'' cria Emmett en me tapant dans la main.

''Beurk'' Entendîmes nous des deux cotés.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc et rejoignîmes les filles. Rosalie passa son bras autour de la taille d'Emmett, pour bien montrer qu'il lui appartenait, et jeta des regards noirs à toutes celles qui osaient faire les yeux doux à son Emmett.

''Edward! Tu es superbe aujourd'hui'' Dit une fille avec qui j'étais déjà sorti.

''Merci Jessica.''Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et pris une mèche entre mes doigts. J'approchai mon visage du sien.''Tu n'es pas mal non plus aujourd'hui.'' Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et m'éloignai d'une Jessica éblouie.

Les autres filles commencèrent à parler jalousement à Jessica.

''Ca fait des heures que l'on parle de la manière dont tu dragues une fille alors que tu as une copine. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas simplement rester avec une fille Edward?'' Demanda Alice.

''Elles m'ennuient au bout d'un moment, c'est bien de changer de temps en temps.''

Emmett explosa de rire et Rosalie le frappa derrière la tête. Il s'arrêta soudainement de rire. Deux bras m'entourèrent la taille et je sentis un baiser dans mon cou. Je me retournai et vis Lauren les bras autour de moi. Derrière elle, ses amies riaient. La jalousie se voyait dans leur regard.

''Eh Edward, ça fait deux heures qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tu m'as horriblement manqué.'' Dit Lauren

''Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle, tu es encore plus belle qu'il y a deux heures et je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible.'' Je savais que les filles avaient ce besoin de rester longtemps auprès de moi. Quelques compliments ici et là et elles étaient contentes. Leur caresser les cheveux et la joue et voilà, elles ne voulaient plus partir.

Je l'embrassai rapidement.

''Tu sens bon, nouveau parfum?'' Ce genre de choses marcheraient toujours.

Elle se mit à rire et se rapprocha de moi. Elle appuya sa tête contre la mienne, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre mon oreille et murmura: '' J'ai quelque chose de bien meilleur dont je veux te faire profiter demain soir'' puis elle frôla le long de mon oreille avec sa langue.

Je me mis à sourire, j'arrivais toujours à avoir ce que je voulais.

''Recule mon pote, si ça ne te dérange pas madame je saute sur tout ce qui bouge, je dois récupérer mon frère.'' Rosalie me prit la main et m'emmena.

Je caressai à nouveau les cheveux de Lauren et lui murmurai à l'oreille: ''A demain ma puce'', l'embrassai sur la joue et rejoignis mes amis.

''P'tit joueur'' marmonna Rosalie.

Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.''Tu es jalouse, parce que si nous n'étions pas frère et soeur, tu aurais pu être à sa place.''

''Arg Edward, t'es dégueu. Même dans tes rêves ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver.''

''Non car elle m'a pour partager ces rêves dégoutants.'' Nous interrompit Emmett.

Nous partîmes en riant.


	3. La rencontre

**Enfin le chapitre 3 et la rencontre Bella/Edward à la fin du chapitre XD**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3: La rencontre  
**

**Bella POV**

C'était la pire nuit que j'aie jamais eue. Le vent soufflait tellement à l'extérieur qu'il m'était impossible de m'endormir. Je me suis retournée toute la nuit dans mon lit, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à demain. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Comment seraient mes camarades? Mes profs? J'espérai que je ne serai pas de nouveau le centre d'attention.

Ma mère aimerait bien que je ramène enfin un petit ami à la maison, elle allait donc surement commencer à me harceler avec ça. Je tournai la tête pour jeter un oeil au réveil.

Sept heures. Arf, dans seulement une heure et demi je devrai aller à l'école.

Je sortis du lit pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Je pris ma trousse de toilette et me déshabillai. Hummmm. Une bonne douche bien chaude le matin est divin! Je me lavai les cheveux et le corps.

C'était mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. J'espérais qu'Alice soit dans la même école, au moins j'y connaitrais toujours quelqu'un. Dans mon lycée je n'étais pas la plus populaire. J'avais bien sûr des amis, mais pas de ces bons amis à qui l'on peut tout confier. Je n'avais non plus jamais embrassé un garçon bien que j'avais déjà dix-sept ans. Je partis dans mes pensées. Je me demandais à quoi l'école ressemblait, et comment seraient les professeurs.

''Bella! Dépêche toi, il est huit heures, je dois aussi prendre ma douche pour aller travailler!'' cria mon père de l'autre coté de la porte.

HUIT heures? Wahou, je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps sous la douche. Je sortis rapidement et m'habillai, me brossai les dents et coiffai mes cheveux encore mouillés. Je descendis, pris un bol de céréales et les avalai rapidement. Je lavai mon bol et pris les clés de mon vieux pick up. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Mes cheveux bruns ondulaient-comme d'habitude. Je portais un jean noir, un pull blanc avec un noeud à l'avant. Je pris ma veste sur le porte-manteau en sortis de la maison. Huit heures et quart. Je dois me dépêcher!

Je montai dans ma camionnette et me dirigeai vers le lycée. Le temps était encore sec, mais il y avait d'épais nuages dans le ciel.

Le lycée de Forks. Je soupirai. Maintenant j'y étais, j'entrai dans mon cauchemar. Le parking n'était pas tellement rempli. Il y avait pas mal de voitures comme la mienne. Il y avait juste une Volvo argent et un cabriolet rouge. C'était les seules voitures chères que l'on pouvait voir.

La sonnerie retentit. Je dirigeai en me dépêchant vers un batiment à part pour aller chercher mon emploi du temps.

''Tu dois être Isabelle Swan?'' Me demanda une femme de la cinquantaine au visage amical.

''Bella'' corrigeai-je automatiquement. Elle me sourit et me tendit mon emploi du temps.

''J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici.''

_Oui, je l'espère aussi_. Soupirai-je. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mes horaires et vis que j'avais une heure de chimie.

Super! Avec la chance que j'ai je serais bien capable de faire exploser quelque chose.

Je traversai de nouveau la cour et suivis le chemin vers ma salle. C'était mon premier jour et j'avais déjà cinq minutes de retard! _Super impression Bella. _Je commençais déjà à parler toute seule? Forks allait sûrement me rentre cinglée.

Les couloirs étaient déjà vides. Je toquai à la porte de la salle et entrai. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi et je me mis à rougir.

''Ah, Mademoiselle Swan, je suis content de voir que vous avez décidé d'assister à mon cours.'' Me dit le prof. ''Vous pouvez vous asseoir au fond de la classe, près de Monsieur Newton.'' Il ne se présenta pas et me désigna une place au fond. J'étais contente de ne pas devoir moi-même me présenter. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention.

Je m'approchai de ma place les joues en feu. Le garçon à coté de qui je devais m'asseoir avait un visage rond et amical. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plaqués à l'avant.

''Moi c'est Mike Newton, tu dois être Isabella Swan.'' Il me tendit la main quand je fus près de lui.

''Appelle moi Bella, j'aime pas trop Isabella.'' Répondis je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

''Dans ce cas d'accord Bella.'' Dit-il en souriant.

Les trois prochaines heures se passèrent normalement, mis à part qu'à cause de ma maladresse j'ai fait tomber une bouteille brulante en chimie et maintenant Mike avait une tache à son pull. Mike m'accompagnait à chaque cours et continuait à bavarder. J'avais déjà eu chimie, géographie et histoire. A l'heure de la pause je me dirigeai vers la cantine. Je pris mon plateau et regardai autour de moi. Partout il y avait des groupes partagés sur les différentes tables.

''Bella, tu manges avec nous?'' Me demanda Mike, et à ce moment là j'entendis de l'autre coté ''BELLA!''

Je me retournai et vis Alice me faire signe de la rejoindre.

''Désolée Mike, mais je te prends Bella, elle va manger avec nous.'' Dit elle en me prenant par le bras.

Mike marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais je pense que cela ressemblait à ''Saloperie de filles populaires.''

Nous allâmes à sa table où Alice fit les présentations.

''Bella voici Rosalie, Emmett que tu as déjà vue, l'amour de ma vie Jasper, et Angela, et non, elle n'est pas aussi timide qu'elle en a l'air.'' Tout le monde se mit à rire et Angela tira la langue.

''Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Bella, Alice espérait que tu sois dans notre lycée. Donc tu manges avec nous?'' Demanda la magnifique Rosalie. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux blond, un visage parfait et des lèvres pleines rouges. Elle portait des vêtements de marque, un pull blanc à col noir et un pantalon noir. Ses vêtements la mettaient en valeur. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Elle éclipsait toutes les filles avec sa beauté, même Alice et Angela qui étaient déjà très belles. Je me sentais mal à l'aise entourée de filles aussi jolies.

A coté de Rosalie il y avait Emmett, qui était musclé, et avait passé son bras autour d'elle. De l'autre coté de Rosalie il y avait Alice et Jasper, puis Angela. Il y avait encore deux chaises libres entre Emmett et Angela. Je pris la chaise à coté d'Angela, car Emmett me paraissait encore effrayant.

Beaucoup d'élèves nous dévisageaient. ''Est ce que c'est normal que tout le monde nous regarde?'' Demandai-je au groupe.

''Bien sûr, personne ne peut détacher son regard du charmant Emmett.'' Tout le monde rit à la table.

''Je vois que nous avons un nouveau membre à table.'' Dit une voix mélodieuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis un magnifique garçon derrière moi.

'' Bella je te présente mon frère, Edward. Edward, voici Bella.'' Dit Rosalie en nous désignant.


	4. Lauren

**Coucou, me revoici avec le chapitre 4, et les premières impressions de Bella au sujet d'Edward. Ce chapitre est entièrement POV Bella, pour les impressions d'Edward, il faudra attendre encore un peu^^**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponse à Sadiquewoman****: Merci d'abord pour le compliment sur la traduction. Pour mon choix, tu as raison c'est mon choix^^ J'aime les histoires où ils sont vampires, mais aussi les allhuman, et puis, s'il n'y avait que des histoires où ils sont vampires, ça serait un peu ennuyeux à la longue. Et pour le choix du couple je lis des fics avec d'autres couples, même des couples mélangés, genre Jella, Bellice... mais je me sens plus à l'aise pour écrire avec le couple Edward/Bella, c'est comme ça. Enfin, si j'ai choisi cette histoire c'est parce qu'elle me plait, et si elle ne te plait pas, rien ne t'oblige à lire. Moi je traduis parce que j'aime, et apparemment Complicated love plait aux francophones, vu toutes les demandes d'alerte et les reviews que je reçois sur ma boite mail, mais je suis bien consciente que l'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde...**

**Chapitre 4: Lauren  
**

**Bella POV**

Je jetai un oeil au garçon nommé Edward. Il était si beau que je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'observer. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en bataille, son corps était musclé. Son T-shirt blanc le mettait en valeur. Son nez était aquilin, ses pommettes étaient parfaitement dessinées. Il avait les plus beaux yeux que j'aie jamais vus. Ceux-ci étaient verts avec une petite étincelle dedans. C'était de ces yeux où l'on plongeait quand on regardait dedans. Pour finir, ses lèvres parfaitement pleines qui s'élargissaient dans un sourire.

''Alors Bella, bienvenue au lycée de Forks.'' Il me prit la main et posa légèrement ses lèvres dessus. Ma main commença à picoter à l'endroit où ses lèvres m'ont touchée. A la sensation de brulure sur mes joues, je savais que j'étais en train de rougir.

J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

''Oh oui Bella, j'ai failli oublier qu'il y avait quelqu'un à coté d'Edward. C'est notre MEILLEURE amie Lauren.''Dit Rosalie d'un ton sec en direction de la fille.

Je remarquai seulement maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un à coté d'Edward. Il la tenait par la taille. _Bien sûr, _pensais-je. Un être aussi parfait que lui ne pouvait pas être célibataire.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, et elle était trop maquillée. Elle était bronzée, presque orange à cause des UV. Elle portait une mini jupe rouge, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des fesses, et un haut un peu trop décolleté. Elle portait des chaussures noires à haut talon – qui lui donnaient peut être une demi tête de plus – qui étaient ouvertes près de la cheville. Ses ongles de pied étaient peinturées de rouge, tout comme ses ongles de main.

''Salut, je suis Lauren, la copine d'Edward!'' Dit elle d'une voix irritante, en insistant sur le mot _copine_.

Edward s'assit à coté de moi sur l'unique chaise libre.

''Désolée lauren, mais il n'y a plus de place libre, vue que ta chaise est prise par Bella.'' Dit Rosalie. En entendant cela, j'essayai de me lever, car je ne voulais prendre la place de personne.''Et elle reste là.'' Dit Angela en appuyant sur mon épaule pour que je me rassoie,''Tu devrais te trouver une autre table.''

''Pardon, mais je vais m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward.'' Dit elle en s'installant sur les genoux de celui-ci.

Rosalie lui jeta un regard noir, si j'avais reçu ce regard, je crois que j'aurais sauté directement de ses genoux.

''Allez, allez. On se calme les filles.'' Dit Edward en grimaçant. Il se mit à caresser la cuisse d'Edward. A son air on pouvait voir que le fait qu'on se batte pour lui lui plaisait. Et à son attitude nonchalante on voyait également que ce n'était pas la première fois. Beurk!

Lauren commença à embrasser de partout le visage d'Edward.

''Si vous vous mettez autant à nu, au propre comme au figuré, vous pourriez peut être prendre une chambre.'' Dit Angela, visiblement irritée.

''T'es jalouse Angela, que ça ne puisse plus être toi''. Dit Lauren.

''Ne sois pas ridicule, ça fait longtemps. Le fait que tu ne puisses avoir personne et que tu suives Edward comme un petit chien, et que tu fasses tout en espérant attirer son attention, je n'y peux rien.'' Ok, Angela n'était sûrement pas aussi timide qu'il n'y paraissait. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre Angela et Edward.

''Hum, il y a un peu trop de monde ici, tu viens Edward?'' Dit Lauren, qui n'avait visiblement plus rien à dire.

''Je vais rester encore un peu, mais vas y.''

''Ok'', répondit-elle, déçue, visiblement pas contente de sa réponse. Elle l'embrassa et lui murmura tellement fort à l'oreille que tout entendit: ''Ce soir, chez toi, je te réserve quelque chose de sympa.''Et ensuite elle partit.

''Oh, super!''marmonna Rosalie,''Qu'est ce que vous pensez d'une soirée pyjama chez nous? Nos parents ne sont pas là et je n'ai pas envie de rester seule avec Edward et cette barbie.'' Dit-elle à tout le groupe.''Tu dois venir aussi Bella!''

''Youpie! Ça va être génial!'' Dit Alice en tapant dans les mains sans que personne n'ait le temps de répondre.

Ça sonna et tout le monde se leva.

''Alors, qu'est ce que t'en penses Bella?'' Demanda Rosalie.

''Hum, ça a l'air sympa, mais il faut encore que je demande à mes parents.'' Dis-je, me demandant s'il m'autoriseraient à dormir chez quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

''On viendra te chercher chez toi après les cours, et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une technique pour convaincre tes parents s'ils ne veulent pas.'' Dit Emmett. Il effrayait avec ses mains qui se frottaient et son sourire machiavélique.

Rosalie se retourna et lui donna un coup de coude, et j'entendis un 'Aie' venant d'Emmet. Tout le monde se mit à rire doucement et Rosalie se retourna de nouveau vers moi. ''A ce soir j'espère Bells.'' Elle me fit la bise, puis Alice et Angela. Emmett me fit un calin d'ours, Edward un clin d'oeil et Jasper un sourire. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers leur salle de cours, je regardai mon propre emploi du temps.

Oh, gym, génial! J'allais faire cette soirée pyjama à l'hopital. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers le gymnase. Je m'habillai dans le vestiaire des filles. Je vis que j'avais gym avec Angela. Heureusement, nous avions eu beaucoup d'explications, donc nous n'avions que peu joué. Avec soulagement, je sortis de ce calvaire sans bras ni jambe cassés.

''La semaine prochaine nous feront des matchs, vous pouvez aller vous changer.'' Dit le professeur de sport, monsieur Snels.

Je me dépêchai d'aller au vestiaire, et ce ne fût pas une bonne idée. Dans ma précipitation je m'emmêlai – Apparemment – les pieds et ma tête se rapprocha dangereusement du sol. Au moment où mon visage aurait dû atteindre le sol, je fus retenue par deux bras. Je regardai et vis mon 'sauveur'. Il avait la peau et les cheveux noirs et une grimace sur le visage.

''C'est pas la peine de tomber pour moi.'' Ricana-t-il.

''Euh merci Tyler, je peux me relever?''

''tu es sûre que tu pourras tenir sur tes jambes? Non pas que ça me dérange de te rattraper encore une fois.''

''Je pense que je devrais y arriver.'' soupirai-je. Tyler me reposa sur mes pieds.

''Alors...qu'est ce que tu fais ce...'' Tyler en était au milieu de sa phrase quand Angela me tira vers les vestiaires. Je la regardai et levai un sourcil.

''Il faudra que tu me remercies tu sais, le connaissant il ne t'aurait pas lâchée, et je t'ai épargné cette torture.''

''Oh, merci''Dis-je. Angela se mit à rire.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et je dis au revoir à Angela.

Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette en entrai dans la cabine chaude. Il pleuvait dehors et les gouttes claquaient sur le pare-brise. Ma voiture rugit, je quittai la place de parking. Il fallait rouler 10 minutes pour rentrer. Je vis la voiture de police de mon père garée devant la maison. Je me garai et courus le plus vite possible vers la maison en me protégeant autant que possible de la pluie. Ma mère m'avait ouvert la porte. Je lui fis un câlin rapide et allai à l'intérieur. Renée m'inonda immédiatement de questions: ''Comment c'était?'' ''Tu t'es fait des amis?'' ''Il y a des beaux garçons?'' et toutes sortes de questions du même style.

'' Ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré des gens sympa.'' Je m'interrompis pour la regarder.''En fait j'ai une soirée pyjama chez les Cullen si ça ne vous dérange pas, tu sais, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. '' Dus je en tentant de me comporter aussi nonchalamment que possible.

''Les Cullen?'' Me demanda mon père, qui sortait de la cuisine.''Les enfants de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen?''

''Tu les connais?'' Demandai-je, surprise.

''Ta mère et moi avons vécu ici avant de t'avoir, je suis surpris qu'ils vivent encore là. Carlisle avait la possibilité de travailler dans des hôpitaux bien plus prestigieux, donc je pensais qu'ils étaient partis d'ici depuis bien longtemps.'' Dit Charlie.

''Ça t'embête si je vais dormir chez eux?'' Je croisai les doigts derrière mon dos.

''Bien sûr que non, Carlisle et Esmée sont des gens charmant, donc leurs enfants doivent l'être aussi.''

Heureusement, je n'avais pas dit que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison. ''Merci P'a'' Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

J'entendis un klaxon dehors, et nous nous précipitions tous à la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était.

C'était Rosalie, Alice et Angela. '' Allez Bella, allons faire cette soirée pyjama!'' Criait Alice.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Prochain chapitre, soirée pyjama!**

**Bizzz**


	5. Soirée pyjama

**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec la soirée pyjama, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5: Soirée pyjama  
**

**Bella POV**

Je les fis entrer et me dirigeai vers l'étage. Alice me suivit.

''Je dois prendre encore mes affaires Alice.'' Lui dis-je.

''Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais avec toi en haut. Je veux savoir s'il faut changer ton style de vêtements, donc je vais aller faire un tour dans ton armoire.''

Je roulai des yeux et montai dans ma chambre. Alice passa à toute vitesse à coté de moi et ouvrit l'armoire.

''T'as si peu de vêtements Bells?'' Me demanda-t-elle, surprise et choquée.

''Oui, j'ai dû laisser pas mal de vêtements à Phoenix parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez chauds pour ici.'' En disant ça je me remis à regretter le soleil.

''Ça, ça veut dire SHOPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'' Cria Alice, heureuse.'' Donc ne prévois rien pour ce week-end car nous allons faire tous les magasins.''

Je soupirai, j'aimais bien le shopping, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter une journée complète de shopping avec Alice. Entrer des magasins, sortir des magasins, et ensuite entrer de nouveau dans un magasin, pour de nouveau en sortir, et ainsi de suite...

''Les quelques fringues que tu as mis dans ton sac sont pas si mal, mais ça pourrait être mieux.'' Elle observa un pull et fit une drôle de tête. Elle me jeta quelques vêtements que je mis dans mon sac. J'allai rapidement à la salle de bain récupérer ma trousse de toilette et retournai dans la chambre. Je mis la trousse de toilette dans mon sac et mis celui-ci sur mon épaule.

''Je suis prête.'' Dis je soulagée et tirai Alice vers le rez-de-chaussée avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de commentaires sur mon look.

Rosalie et Angela étaient sur le canapé. Ma mère était en train de faire la vaisselle, et mon père se tortillait dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré de jolies femmes. Rosalie et Angela affichaient un grand sourire et flirtaient un peu avec mon père. **(N/T: Beurk, flirter avec Charlie!) **Mon père était rouge comme une tomate et ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire.

J'annonçai que j'étais prête, sortant mon père de l'embarras.

Elles se levèrent et Rosalie, Angela et Alice firent la bise à mon père et enlacèrent ma mère. En enlaçant mon père, je crus que j'allais m'enflammer à cause de la chaleur. J'allai rapidement vers ma mère et l'enlaçai rapidement et lui fis un bisou.

''A demain''

''A demain Bells, amuse toi bien.''

Puis nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Rosalie. Pourquoi n'étais je pas étonnée que le cabriolet rouge que j'avais vu ce matin sur le parking du lycée lui appartienne? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus que la Volvo argentée leur appartienne. Rosalie dépassait les limitations, et dépassait presque toutes les voitures. C'était vraiment horrible. Tout le monde semblait profiter de la vitesse, moi je me cramponnais à mon siège.

Nous roulâmes dix minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions devant une maison. C'était une grande maison blanche, avec beaucoup de grandes fenêtres sur la façade. Elle était montée sur trois étages. Elle était absolument magnifique.

Et bien sûr, la Volvo argentée était garée devant!

Rosalie prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de devant. Nous entrâmes dans une grande pièce à vivre. A gauche se tenait une cuisine gigantesque. Elle était dans les tons bruns, avec un bar au milieu. Rien que la cuisine était deux fois plus grande que la mienne.

Les meubles de la pièce principale étaient parfaitement assortis. Même les rideaux s'accordaient avec les meubles. Des photos étaient accrochées au mur. Des photos d'Edward et Rosalie et de Carlisle et Esmée. Il y avait également une photo de groupe d'Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Angela.

Il y avait deux cadres dans le salon. Un d'Edward et Rosalie. Edward avait passé ses bras autour de Rosalie et ils souriaient tous les deux à l'objectif. Ils étaient si parfaits qu'ils auraient pu être mannequins.

Sur l'autre photo se tenaient Carlisle et Esmée. Ils semblaient si amoureux, c'était agréable de les regarder.

'' Tu profites de la vue de mon superbe visage?'' Entendis-je une voix venant du salon.

Je jetai un oeil derrière mon épaule et aperçus Edward et Lauren qui étaient allongés sur le canapé. Lauren était affalé sur Edward. Ils étaient en train de regarder un quelconque film d'action.

''Non, je regardais la photo de tes parents, ils sont mignons tous les deux.'' Dis-je, pour me défendre.

Edward commença à glousser et Lauren pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward, pas contente que son attention soit portée sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

''Lauren commence à être jalouse de toi Bells, on devrait aller à la cuisine manger quelque chose, vous voulez venir?'' Demanda Rosalie à Edward et ensuite à Lauren.

''Non, je l'ai déjà emmenée manger. Esmée a préparé à manger. Vous n'avez plus qu'à réchauffer.'' Dit Edward.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous à la cuisine en Rosalie mit le plat au four.

Emmett et Jasper devaient arriver plus tard.

''Vu que Bellaa dû laisser la plupart de ses vêtements à Phoenix, samedi on va faire du shopping. Ça vous dit de faire une soirée pyjama sur tout le week-end?'' Demanda Alice.

'' Malheureusement ce week-end je peux pas, mes parents veulent sortir.'' Soupira Angela.

''J'en suis'' Dit Rose.

''Et toi Bells?'' Demanda Alice en affaissant la lèvre et en faisant des yeux de cocker.

''Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que j'avais rien de prévu ce week-end?'' Rappelai-je à Alice

''Youpi! On va inviter Jazz et Em. Edward aussi, mais sans Lauren.'' Dit Alice.

Nous terminâmes de manger. Alice continuait de babiller su le week-end à venir.

Edward et Lauren était partis à l'étage et Emmett et Jasper nous avaient rejoint entre temps. Deux heures plus tard Edward et Lauren descendirent enfin. Lauren rayonnait. Pas la peine de se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Edward raccompagna Lauren à la porte et lui dit au revoir. Cinq minutes plus tard Edward revint. Tout le monde le dévisagea.

''Quoi?'' Demanda-t-il, surpris.

''On a entendu Lauren du rez-de-chaussée, pendant que vous preniez du bon temps.'' Dit Jasper.

''On peut dire qu'elle a apprécié.'' Dit il en grimaçant.

Alice avait disparu quelques temps. Au moment où je me demandais où elle était passée, une tornade débarqua dans la pièce. ''ON VA JOUER A OSER, ACTION OU VERITE!'' Cria-t-elle. **(N/T: Variante néerlandaise d'action ou vérité, mais comme oser intervient dans la suite, je préfère le traduire ainsi^^)**

Tout le monde était enthousiaste. Moi, je regardai tout le monde, ne comprenant pas trop.

''Allez Bells, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne connais pas?'' Dit Alice.

Je secouai la tête.

''Ok, vous allez préparer du pop corn et des boissons pendant que j'explique les règles à Bella.'' Dit Alice.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine et Alice m'emmena dans le salon.

''C'est pas très compliqué.'' Dit-elle.'' Tu as trois possibilités. Actions, oser, ou vérité. Quand c'est ton tour, quelqu'un te demande _oser, action ou vérité._ Tu dois choisir un des trois. Si tu choisis vérité, il ou elle te pose une question. Tu dois y répondre honnêtement, on se fait tous confiance et tout ce qui se dit ici ne sort pas d'ici, on ne le dira à personne. Donc tu peux être rassurée que tes petits secrets seront en sécurité avec nous. Tu me suis toujours?'' J'acquiesçai. Vérité, c'était donc répondre honnêtement. J'ai saisi.''Ok, ensuite, il y a oser. Si tu dis oser, il ou elle te demande si tu oserais faire quelque chose. Si tu oses, tu dois le faire.**(N/T: D'après mes potes Néerlandais, si tu n'oses pas, tu te fais sacrément chambrer lol) **Enfin, tu as action. Si tu choisis cela, il ou elle te choisit un gage pour toi et tu dois l'accomplir. Tu peux refuser une fois, mais tu cours le risque que le prochain gage soit encore pire car tu ne pourras plus refuser. Si tu as fait ton action, ton oser ou ta vérité, tu as fini et tu peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu lui demandes oser, action ou vérité? Et tu lui dis ce qu'il doit faire ou dire. Voilà, t'as compris?''

''J'ai compris, mais quand on choisit action, est ce qu'on doit faire quelque chose de vraiment affreux?'' Je me sentais un peu nerveuse, je ne connaissais pas encore bien Emmett, Jasper et Edward, et je ne leur faisais pas encore totalement confiance.

''Les autres font attention à ce que ça ne le soit pas trop.'' Dit elle calmement.

Edward revint avec un grand plat de pop corn, Rosalie avait réchauffé des chips salés et paprika au four, Emmett tenait une bouteille de champagne et une caisse de bières.

Alice disposa des coussins sur le sol devant la cheminée, qu'Edward était en train d'allumer. La lueur du feu se propagea dans toute la pièce. Les murs blancs prirent une teinte chaude. Cela donnait un coté attrayant.

Tout le monde alla s'asseoir sur les coussins. Rosalie était entre Emmett et moi. De l'autre coté, il y avait Alice puis Jasper. Emmet avait le bras posé sur les épaules de Rosalie, tout comme Jasper sur les épaules d'Alice. Ce qui me surprit c'était qu'Angela soit dans les bras d'Edward. Ils étaient tous deux assis en face de moi, et Edward caressait doucement les cheveux d'Angela.

''Très bien, je commence!'' Dit Alice.

''Tu commences à chaque fois!'' Rouspéta Angela.

Alice lui tira la langue. ''C'est parce que je suis la plus jeune. Donc je demande à....Emmett: Oser, action ou vérité?''

Emmett mit sa main sous son menton, et fit semblant de réfléchir.''Je pense que je vais choisir, hum, ACTION bien sûr.''

Alice tapa des mains.'' Tu dois mettre les vêtements d'Esmée, le rouge à lèvre le plus voyant de Rosalie et ma plus haute pair de talons.''

Emmett se leva et monta à l'étage. Cinq minutes plus tard il redescendit et tout le monde eut un fou rire. Il avait mis lui même un soutien gorge d'Esmée. Rosalie ne pût s'empêcher de prendre une photo.

La soirée continua ainsi. Des questions bizarres ont été posées. Rosalie a dû danser sur du K3**(N/T: Groupe belge néerlandophone pour pré ados, j'ai pas vraiment de comparaison avec un groupe français, si vous voulez découvrir, tapez K3 sur youtube.)** en chantant, et tout ça en sous-vêtements. Jasper dût déclarer sa flamme à une voisine, et Angela dût faire un lapdance pour Edward.

''Bella'', commença Emmett.'' Vu que tu as choisi oser, je te demande si tu oserais rouler une pelle à Edward?''.

Je devins rouge comme une pivoine. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir ça. _Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, non?_ Tout le monde me fixa, attendant ma réponse. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'osais pas, non? Ça serait la honte. ''C'est pas que j'ose pas, mais je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui'' Fut ma réponse, ce qui était en partie vrai.

''Oh, allez!'' entendis-je de tous les cotés.''UN BISOU, UN BISOU, UN BISOU!''

Ensuite j'ai pensais au fait que je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon, et qu'Edward était expérimenté. Il allait me comparer avec d'autres filles qui elles, savaient embrasser. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas embrasser Edward. Ses magnifiques lèvres pleines, tendues dans un sourire, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de les embrasser, mais il valait mieux que je n'ose pas car selon moi ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je secouai la tête.

''C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas choisi action, parce que si tu avais refusé, la fois suivante, je t'aurais dit de coucher avec lui. Dommage.'' Dit Emmett, déçu **(N/T: si elle ose déjà pas l'embrasser, ça m'entonnerait qu'elle couche avec, Emmett)**

La soirée continua et les actions étaient de plus en plus corsées, et les questions de plus en plus intimes. Les garçons étaient sobres, mais Angela et Alice avaient bu un peu trop de champagne.

''Allez tout le monde'' Dit Alice.''Il est déjà une heure du mat et on a cours demain.''

Les garçons se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger puis disparurent dans la cuisine.

''Comme on n'a qu'un lit d'appoint, Angela ira dormir avec Edward, et on va laisser le lit à Bella.'' Dit Rosalie.

Angela secoua la tête.''Je préfère pas, je ne vais pas dormir avec mon ex quand même. C'est pas que je ne veux pas.'' Elle avait une expression dans les yeux que je ne comprenais pas. Affligée?''Je veux dire, c'est sympa de s'endormir dans ses bras'' Elle poursuivit.''Mais maintenant que j'ai guéri d'Edward, si je dors avec lui, ça va recommencer.'' Soupira-t-elle.

Rosalie me regarda.''Alors tu dois dormir avec Edward.''

**Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, Bella et Edward doivent dormir ensemble. Se passera-t-il quelque chose? La suite au prochain épisode^^**


	6. Pas n'importe qui

**Coucou! Comme le chapitre précédent termine sur un cliffhanger, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous arracher les cheveux très longtemps, donc voici la suite!**

**Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais maintenant les chapitres ont un titre. Anoek013 en avait marre des chapitres sans nom, donc elle a mit des titres, j'ai fait donc la modif pour tous les chapitres (bien entendu, les titres des chapitres sont traduits^^)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6: Pas n'importe qui**

**Bella POV**

Je la regardai, incrédule.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien tenter, il n'a jamais rien fait pendant qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Ok, il flirte, mais ça, toutes les filles au lycée en sont conscientes. Mais ça ne va jamais plus loin.''

''Et sinon, tu peux toujours lui mettre ton poing dans la figure'' Enchérit Alice.

L'idée de dormir dans son lit me paraissait agréable, mais j'étais bien trop timide pour vraiment le faire. Je devrais faire quelques tentatives de flirt ce soir, mais j'avais bien trop peur pour me lancer. Oh, une nuit dans son lit n'allait pas me tuer. Enfin, je crois.

Alice me tira à l'étage. Je la regardai. ''Vous allez dormir où au fait?''

''Je dors avec Jasper, on dort tellement souvent ici que nous avons notre propre chambre. Et Emmett dort bien sûr avec Rosalie. T'inquiète pas, ils ont tous un lit deux personnes, donc si tu ne veux pas dormir contre lui, tu peux aller de l'autre coté du lit.''

Nous arrivions en haut de l'escalier et Alice me guida jusque la chambre d'Edward.

''Tes affaires sont déjà là, mais j'ai déjà regardé, et tu as oublié ton pyjama**(N/T: Mais bien sûr, personne ne croit à un coup fourré d'Alice lol)**. Tu peux en emprunter un à Rosalie.'' Et elle repartit vers le rez-de-chaussée en sautillant. Comment avais-je pu oublier mon pyjama? Il me semblait pourtant en avoir pris un?

J'entrai dans la chambre. Elle était gigantesque. Au milieu il y avait un lit kingsize, avec des rideaux dorés au bord.. Dessous, il y avait un magnifique tapis blanc, et un sofa de la même couleur en face de son lit. A gauche de ce dernier étaient accrochées différentes photos, sur lesquelles il y avait des portraits de différentes filles. Il y avait également des photos de groupe avec ses amis. Bien sûr il était parfaitement photogénique. Sur la droite il y avait une collection impressionnante de CD. Il y en avait tellement qu'il pouvait en écouter un nouveau par jour pendant un an sans écouter deux fois le même.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

''Mets ça, ça t'ira super bien.'' Dit Alice en en me montrant une nuisette bleu nuit en soie. Elle était très décolletée et devait m'arriver au dessus des genoux.

''Alice, je vais pas mettre ça, je dors avec un garçon dans son lit et...''

Elle me coupa dans mon raisonnement: '' Justement, ils aiment ça!'' Et elle partit en sautillant.

Je jetai encore une fois un oeil à la nuisette. Je n'allais jamais mettre un truc pareil, mais quel autre choix avais-je?

Dormir dans les vêtements que je portais actuellement ne serait pas très confortable, et il était hors de question que je dorme en sous-vêtements. Peut être que si je me dépêchais de m'habiller et de me mettre dans le lit avant qu'Edward n'entre dans la chambre, il ne me verrait pas.

Je me sauvai dans la salle de bains. Je mis la nuisette en quatrième vitesse, jetai un peu d'eau sur mon visage et me brossai vite fait les dents. Je me dépêchai de retourner dans la chambre. J'ouvris la porte et dans ma hâte je rentrai de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux et vis Edward qui faisait un sourire en coin. Il ne portait rien, excepté son boxer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son corps. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi parfait. Son corps était musclé et magnifique. Il avait des tablettes de chocolat. Il avait une teinte bronzée naturelle. Comment était-ce possible à Forks où le soleil ne brillait jamais? Je m'attardai un peu sur son corps jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que je le fixais depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur son parfait visage. Son sourire s'accentua et ses yeux se mirent à détailler _mon_ corps. Je sentis le sang affluer à mes joues. Je me sentais quelque peu mal à l'aide en nuisette avec Edward à moitié nu face à moi. Son regard remonta à mon visage et je me plongeai dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Son regard retint le mien et je commençai à me sentir éblouie. Comme s'il n''y avait rien d'autre que lui. Il laissa à nouveau ses yeux glisser sur mon corps et me tourna le dos pour aller au lit.

''Donc c'est toi qui aura la chance de dormir avec moi ce soir.'' L'entendis-je dire d'un ton moqueur. J'acquiesçai, mais vu qu'il était de dos il ne put le voir. Je me dirigeai vers l'autre coté du lit et m'assis sur le bord.

'' Pas la peine d'être aussi timide'' Me dit il dans un clin d'oeil.

Je m'allongeai à l'extrême opposé du lit. Le matelas était si doux que mon corps se détendit. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller et essayai de me détendre. Je devais avouer que ce lit était beaucoup plus agréable que mon propre lit. Je me retournai de manière à être de dos à Edward.

Il se faufila également dans les draps, mais il se rapprocha de moi.''Viens, je vais t'aider à te détendre.'' Et là, je sentis son torse musclé contre mon dos. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira contre con torse.''Alors, tu ne te sens pas mieux?''

J'acquiesçai doucement. Maintenant je comprenais ce qu'Angela voulait dire par _''C'est agréable de s'endormir dans ses bras''_ J'étais si bien, avec ses bras puissants autour de ma taille, qui me pressaient contre son torse, son visage dans mes cheveux, la chaleur de son corps. C'était comme si j'étais à ma place, dans ses bras. Je parie que n'importe quelle fille se sentirait bien dans ses bras. J'entendais sa respiration régulière et sentais son souffle dans mon cou. J'en avais la chair de poule.

Je sombrai lentement dans le sommeil.

''DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, IL EST HUIT HEURES ET QUART, ON EST A LA BOURRE!'' Hurla Rosalie.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Rosalie debout devant le lit, toujours en nuisette.

Edward avait toujours ses bras autour de moi. Nous étions allongés – Comment cela pouvait-il être possible – dans la même position qu'hier. En temps normal, je me tournais et retournais dans le lit, mais là apparemment j'avais été calme cette nuit.

''Hé hé, t'es enfin réveillée la marmotte, on doit se dépêcher.'' Dit elle en tapant impatiemment dans les mains.

J'essayai de me lever mais Edward renforça sa prise sur moi. Je me débattis encore un peu pour me défaire de son emprise jusqu'à ce que je demande en désespoir de cause e l'aide à Rosalie: ''Tu peux venir à mon secour?''

Elle contourna le lit du coté d'Edward et lui frappa la tête.''PUTAIN EDWARD DEBOUT, ON DOIT ALLER EN COURS!''

Il marmonna et me lâcha, puis se retourna pour se rendormir. Je saisis l'opportunité pour m'échapper.

''Idiot! Bon, va t'habiller, Edward va aller en cours tout seul.'' Puis elle partit.

Je me levai, prit mes vêtements dans mon sac et allai à la salle de bain. Je me lavai le visage, me brossai les dents et mis les vêtements qui avaient été préparés – visiblement par Alice – pour moi. Je me fis rapidement une queue de cheval et retournai dans la chambre pour ranger ma trousse de toilette. Edward était toujours endormi. Je jetai une dernière fois un oeil à son visage parfait. Plus je l'observais, plus il était beau.

Je sortis et fermai la porte de la chambre. Je descendis et vis Emmett et Jasper qui nous attendaient. Rosalie arriva peu après moi, puis Alice.'' Où est Edward?'' demanda Jasper.

''Il s'est pas levé.'' Dis-je

''Vous avez eu une nuit fatigante?'' Ria Emmett.

Je me mis à rougir et secouai la tête. Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit. Il allait dire quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Rosalie le tire jusqu'à sa voiture.

''On a pas le temps pour ces bêtises Emmett.''

Puis nous roulâmes à toute vitesse jusqu'au lycée.

**Edward POV**

''DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, IL EST HUIT HEURES ET QUART, ON EST A LA BOURRE!'' cria Rosalie.

Arf, j'étais si confortablement installé. Je gardai les yeux fermés.

''Hé hé, t'es enfin réveillée la marmotte, on doit se dépêcher.'' Dit-elle en tapant des mains d'impatience.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'étais réveillé? J'avais toujours les yeux fermés.

Puis je sentis Bella bouger pour sortir du lit. Je resserrai exprès mon étreinte pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle était tellement mignonne hier dans sa nuisette bleue nuit. Le bleu lui allait très bien au teint.

Elle avait été super timide, donc j'ai essayé de la mettre à l'aise. A partir du moment où elle a été dans mes bras, elle s'est détendue et s'est endormie paisiblement. Sa peau était très douce, c'était comme si du velours avait été plaqué toute la nuit contre mon torse. Je me demandais pourquoi la veille elle avait refusé de m'embrasser, n'osait-elle pas ou ne voulait-elle pas? Je n'avais jamais vu une fille refuser de faire quoique ce soit avec moi. Non, c'était surtout qu'elle n'osait pas, tout comme cette nuit elle n'osait pas s'approcher de moi. Je veux dire, je suis Edward Cullen, personne ne me repousse.

Bella essaya de nouveau d'échapper à mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande de l'aide à Rosalie. Une seconde elle se tenait au bout du lit, et la seconde suivante je sentis une claque sur ma nuque.

''PUTAIN EDWARD DEBOUT, ON DOIT ALLER EN COURS!''

_Franchement, non_. Pensais-je. Je me tournai et oubliai ma tentative pour garder Bella prisonnière, celle-ci sauta rapidement du lit.

''Idiot! Bon, va t'habiller, Edward va aller en cours tout seul.'' Dit Rosalie à Bella avant de partir.

Super, comme ça je peux continuer à dormir.

J'entendis Bella sortir de la chambre et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer ses fesses. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et je fermai les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entra de nouveau dans la chambre et reprit ses affaires silencieusement puis sortit de la chambre.

En première heure j'avais biologie, et bien que je n'avais pas envie de sortir du lit, la claque de Rosalie m'avait complètement réveillé.

Je grognai et sortis du lit. Je pris mon temps sous la douche et pour m'habiller. Je pris de quoi manger et allai à ma Volvo. Neuf heures moins cinq. Je pouvais arriver à l'école en cinq minutes. Ce qui voulait dire vingt minutes de biologie. Je soupirai et démarrai la voiture. Cinq minutes plus tard j'arrivai en effet à l'école. Tout le monde était en cours donc le parking était désert. Je garai la voiture, allai en salle de bio et ouvris la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

''Pour quelle raison arrivez vous aussi tard, monsieur Cullen'' Demanda madame Sanders.

''Excusez moi madame, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ma voiture.'' J'essayai de l'éblouir en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui souriant.

'Hum, ok, euh, oui Edward, va t'asseoir, je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois.'' Je souris une fois encore et allai m'asseoir.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis Bella assise toute seule à une table au fond, donc j'allai la rejoindre. Sur le chemin je lançai un clin d'oeil aux filles qui me souriaient. J'arrivai à la table et vis que Bella avait l'air légèrement énervée.

''C'est pas très honnête tu sais.''

''Bonjour à toi aussi Bella, tu as bien dormi?''

''Bien sûr, juste que quelqu'un a refusé de me laisser sortir du lit, ce qui nous a mis tous les six en retard, et en plus ce soir je suis en colle alors que c'est seulement mon deuxième jour de cours, super impression. Et pour couronner le tout, celui même qui même qui m'a empéché de sortir du lit et qui est arrivé avec une demi heure de retard en cours les mains dans les poches fait un numéro de charme à la prof et n'est même pas puni! A part ça, tout va bien!''

Je ris '' En effet, c'est pas juste.''

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

''Arrête de te prendre la tête Bella, tu vas te rider prématurément.''

''Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien te faire Edward?''

''La plupart des filles qui ont dormi avec moi sont de bonne humeur le matin en général, j'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas?'' Aussitôt avais-je prononcé cette phrase, les deux filles nous regardèrent, curieuses.

Elle ne répondit pas, et je fis comme si je cherchais à comprendre.

''Oh, c'est peut être parce qu'il ne s'est RIEN passé. S'il s'était passé quelque chose tu serais rayonnante à l'heure qu'il est.''

''Ne te surestimes pas Edward, l'arrogance te rend laid.''

Je continuai de sourire ''Alors tu me trouves beau?''

''C'est si important pour toi?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Bein, si tu me trouves beau, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé de m'embrasser hier soir.''

Elle haussa un sourcil. ''Tu connais la raison, je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui.''

''Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui.''

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au même moment madame Sanders demanda le silence et posa une question.

Elle ne parla plus du reste de la leçon. La cloche sonna et elle prit ses affaires.

''Eh, ma belle'' lui criai-je. Elle tourna la tête, contrariée.

''A tout à l'heure à la cantine'' Je lui fis un clin d'oeil, passai à coté d'elle et lui pinçai les fesses.''

J'entendis en faible ''sale con'' derrière moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'heure suivante j'avais histoire avec Lauren. Ce cours était un somnifère, mais je connaissais bien quelque chose qui me tiendrait éveillé.

**Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Oui, je sais, on envie de foutre des baffes à Edward, mais je vous jure qu'il se calmera par la suite^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	7. Le pari

**Coucou! Voilà la suite, avec des explications sur les relations Angela/Edward et le fameux pari!!! Hum, aussi une nouvelle qui devrait vous faire plaisir... Je ne vous en dis pas plus... On se retrouve à la fin^^**

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre7: Le pari  
**

**POV Bella**

J'allai à mon prochain cours, où j'étais avec Angela. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et elle me regarda, pas très contente. ''T'as été punie aussi?'' Lui demandai-je.

''Ouais, elle ne m'a pas crue quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait eu une panne de voiture.'' Soupira-t-elle. ''Au moins, on sera tous ensemble tout à l'heure, ce sera plus sympa que si on était seules, non?''

''En effet, on sera tous là, sauf Edward.''

Elle leva les yeux de son cahier. ''Quoi?''

''Il a ensorcelé madame Sanders avec ses beaux yeux verts, donc il n'a pas été collé.''Dis-je, sarcastique.

''Bon Dieu, c'est pas croyable! Il s'en sort à chaque fois. J'ai vraiment espéré qu'il ait monsieur Brekel. Il n'apprécie pas Edward. A vrai dire, tous les profs ne l'aiment pas, excepté les profs femmes. Edward ne fait jamais ses devoirs, arrive toujours en retard, sèche les cours, et quand il vient, il recopie les devoirs des filles. Il n'est vraiment pas sérieux en ce qui concerne l'école. S'il avait eu monsieur Brekel, il aurait été collé. Il aurait au moins eu une bonne leçon.'' Dit-elle, en colère.

Je me rappelai soudainement la question que je voulais poser à Angela: ''Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et toi?''

Elle reporta son regard à son cahier. ''Edward et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant trois mois. Tu sais, c'est la plus longue relation qu'il ait jamais eue. C'est peut être dû au fait que je n'ai pas couché tout de suite avec lui.'' Elle haussa les épaules. ''Au début de ma relation avec Edward, j'étais encore très timide, je n'osais pas coucher avec lui. J'ai mis un mois avant de me lancer. Je t'avoue que je n'ai aucun regret qu'il ait été le premier. La première fois, il a été très doux, il n'a rien précipité, il m'a laissée découvrir à mon rythme. La première fois, tu es toujours nerveuse et tu n'oses pas vraiment, mais il a patiemment attendu que je sois prête. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai trouvé personne qui soit mieux que lui. Et je ne te parle pas qu'au lit, quand tu sors avec lui, il fait tout pour que tu te sentes spéciale. Il continue de flirter avec les autres filles, bien sûr, il est comme ça, mais ça, tu le sais déjà bien avant de sortir avec lui. Il aime attirer l'attention.''Dit-elle en souriant.

''Mais, si c'était si fantastique, pourquoi avez vous rompu?''

''Ça n'allait plus. Edward n'est pas du genre à sortir longtemps avec une fille, donc je dois m'estimer heureuse des trois mois qu'il m'a accordés.''

''Angela et Bella, voulez vous vous concentrer sur le cours s'il vous plait?'' Dit monsieur van de Zalm. J'essayai de me concentrer sur mon travail, mais j'étais perturbée par ce que m'avait dit Angela. J'essayai d'analyser tout ce que j'avais entendu.

Il y avait une chose dont j'étais absolument certaine.

_J'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'Edward. Je veux dire, rien qu'en le regardant vos hormones se déchainent. Mais je ne voulais pas d'un petit ami qui se servirait de moi, et me jetterait quand il en aurait assez de moi. Je devais à tout prix cacher mes sentiments pour lui, et ne rêver que lorsque je serais seule. Mais en aucun cas je ne devais lui montrer qu'il me plaisait. Parce qu'il me plaisait énormément!

La cloche sonna, et tout le monde rangea ses livres. Je saluai Angela et me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours. L'histoire me parut durer une éternité. Mike était à coté de moi, et n'avait pas arrêté de me parler.

Un autre garçon assis devant moi – Je crois qu'il s'appelait Eric – a essayé tout le long du cours d'attirer mon attention, et Tyler faisait aussi tout le temps des trucs bizarres. Le mieux aurait été de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais, même si je l'avais déjà eu, ce cours me fascinait. Cela parlait de l'histoire des vampires. A quoi cela ressemblait-il d'être immortel? Ne jamais vieillir... A la longue, cela ne devenait-il pas un peu lassant? Ne pas pouvoir sortir en plein soleil, car sinon on prenait feu, et ne s'ennuyaient-ils pas la nuit? Je frémis à l'idée de boire du sang humain.

''Bella?''

Je secouai la tête et vis que la classe était déjà à moitié vide. En fait, il ne restait plus que Mike et Eric qui m'attendaient. Je sortis de la salle, mes deux petits chiens sur les talons. Je me dirigeai vers la cantine pour prendre un repas complet quand je me retrouvai brusquement avec un plateau plein dans les mains. Je levai les yeux et vis Tyler, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et Mike et Eric, qui lui jetaient un regard noir.

''Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, donc j'ai pris un peu de tout.'' Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

''Hum, merci Tyler, mais la prochaine fois, laisse moi choisir moi même mon repas.'' Son sourire se fana tout à coup.''Ça t'évitera d'acheter toute la cantine.'' Lui dis-je pour ne pas paraître impolie.

Son sourire réapparut. ''T'en fais pas, c'était un plaisir de faire ça pour toi.''

J'allai à la table où je m'étais assise la veille et vis que tout le monde était déjà installé. Tyler, Mike et Eric me suivaient toujours. Je pris la seule chaise libre entre Edward et Alice.

''Eh Bellie, j'ai l'impression que t'as du miel au cul, t'as trois abeilles qui te suivent à la trace.'' Me taquina Emmett. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

''Je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire ici?'' Demanda Rosalie.

Ils ne surent que répondre et Tyler et Eric s'en allèrent timidement. Mike était toujours derrière moi. Il prit une grande inspiration, devint tout rouge, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Il hésita puis demanda si rapidement que j'eus du mal à comprendre: ''Bella, t'as quelque chose de prévu ce week end? On pourrait aller au cinéma, ou faire autre chose qui te plait?'' Me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

''Désolé Mikie, mais ce week end elle est avec nous.'' Dit Edward. Je sentis des papillons dans le ventre à l'évocation du pronom ''nous''. Le visage plein d'espoir de Mike fût déformé par la déception quand il se tourna vers Edward. Il s'était apparemment rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à lui. ''Ok, dommage. Peut être une autre fois.'' Souffla-t-il.

''N'y compte pas trop.'' Dit Edward en retour. Mike rougit à nouveau et se retourna pour se diriger vers sa propre table. J'avais un peu pitié pour Mike. Je soupirai et lançai un regard noir à Edward.

''Je t'ai rendu un sacré service. Tu l'aurais eu aux basques toute l'année jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par lui dire oui, et ça m'entonnerait que tu veuilles sortir avec lui.'' Il haussa les épaules.

''Premièrement, c'est à moi de décider avec qui je veux sortir. Deuxièmement, il est gentil, contrairement à certaines arrogantes qui se trouvent parmi nous. Troisièmement, TU as des personnes accrochées à tes basques, et cela n'a pas l'air de te gêner.''

J'entendis les autres glousser.

''Mais la grande différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, j'ai l'habitude.'' Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui lançai de nouveau un regard noir. J'essayai de l'ignorer le reste de la pause en parlant avec Alice de nos plans pour ce week end, mais je ne pus pas l'ignorer tout à fait. Toutes les deux minutes mes yeux se tournaient vers lui. Il était toujours de plus en plus beau. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, dans le but de briser le cœur de toutes les femmes.

Parfois, nos regards se croisaient. Il me faisait ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant quand il s'apercevait que je l'observais. Son sourire m'éblouissait, et je me sentais rougir. Je me tournai de nouveau vers Alice qui continuait à papoter joyeusement. L'avantage de cette soirée était que cela se passerait chez Rosalie, et que donc Edward serait là. L'inconvénient était que j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à refouler mes sentiments si je le voyais tout le week end.

''Je vais larguer Lauren cet après-midi.'' Annonça Edward. Soudainement, mon attention se dissipa pour le discours d'Alice, que j'essayais de suivre tant bien que mal. Personne ne pipa mot et focalisa son attention sur Edward.

''Il était temps.'' Marmonna Rosalie.

''Pourquoi?'' Demanda Alice.

Edward haussa les épaules. '' Ça fait déjà quatre semaines. Je pense que cette fois, je vais rester célibataire quelques temps."

Emmett partit dans un fou rire et Jasper demanda: "Pour combien de temps, trois jours?" **(N/T: Il se fait bien charrier le petit Eddie^^)**

Edward haussa de nouveau les épaules. "On verra."

"Quand?" Dit Jasper en jetant un coup d'œil du coté de Lauren.

"Quand quoi?" Demanda-t-il, perdu.

"Quand vas-tu rompre?"

Il réfléchit. "Après les cours, je pense."

"Fais le maintenant." Beugla Emmett."Je veux voir sa tête quand tu vas lui dire que c'est fini."

Edward nous regarda tous, hésitant, puis se leva et alla la rejoindre à l'autre bout de la cantine. Il lui dit quelque chose et ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la table à laquelle elle était.

"Cinq euros qu'elle va chialer." Dit Emmett à Jasper.

"Deal! Je ne pense pas qu'elle va pleurer cette fois, elle a l'habitude maintenant."

Edward et Lauren étaient en train de discuter, quand tout à coup celle-ci se mit effectivement à pleurer. Elle essayait de s'accrocher désespérément à Edward. Elle s'agrippa au T-shirt d'Edward et pleurait comme une fontaine. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper donner un billet de cinq à Emmett. La cloche sonna et tout le monde se leva, ne se préoccupant clairement pas de Lauren qui pleurait. A cause de la foule de gens, je ne pouvais plus la voir, je soupirai donc et partis à mon prochain cours. Comment cela allait-il finir? Elle faisait tellement pitié quand elle s'accrochait désespérément à Edward, que je regrettais tout ce que j'avais pu dire sur elle. Mais Edward avait fait subir cela à beaucoup d'autres. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant qu'il était célibataire? Il allait sûrement flirter encore plus maintenant qu'il ne devait plus faire aussi attention. Je devais encore plus l'ignorer. Bien que je serais heureuse d'être avec lui, je savais qu'il ne ressentirait pas la même chose que moi. J'aimerais rester des années avec lui, n'en restait-il pas moins qu'il me laisserait tomber au bout d'un mois car il en aurait assez. Alors ce serait encore plus difficile pour moi de l'oublier. Je serais alors aussi pathétique que Lauren à m'accrocher désespérément à lui. Non, je ne le voulais pas. J'allais, non je _devais_ essayer de l'oublier.

J'allai à ma place au fond de la salle à coté d'Alice, qui envoyait discrètement des sms à Jasper. Monsieur Brekel s'en aperçût et dit: " Donne moi ça Alice."

Alice fût surprise, mais se reprit vite. Elle fit des yeux de cocker et la moue. "Mais Monsieur, ma grand mère est très malade, ma mère m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire que cela avait encore empiré. S'il vous plait, Monsieur, je ne peux pas me séparer de mon téléphone, sinon je vais devenir folle de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ma grand mère. S'il vous plait, Monsieur."Dit elle encore une fois."Je vous en prie."

Le cerveau de monsieur Brekel semblait déconnecté. Il regarda alternativement Alice, puis la classe, devenue entre temps totalement silencieuse, soufflée par le mélodrame d'Alice, puis de nouveau celle-ci. Son air était si convaincant qu'il accepta. "D'accord Alice, tu peux le garder, mais je ne veux plus le voir jusqu'à la fin du cours."

"Oh, merci Monsieur." Dit elle afin d'être encore plus convaincante. Il se retourna et repartis à son bureau.

"Tu devrais penser à devenir actrice Al." Lui chuchotai-je, assez bas pour que le prof ne nous entende pas.

Elle gloussa. "Ça marche toujours."

Au même moment, Lauren entra dans la salle. Elle était horrible. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, son mascara avait coulé et elle était complètement décoiffée. Son regard, habituellement arrogant, était complètement éteint. Elle avait l'air bouleversée, comme si elle allait faire une bêtise. Elle alla à sa place sans rien dire.

"J'ai de la peine pour elle." Dis-je tout bas à Alice.

"Il ne faut pas. Là ça va. La dernière fois, elle a voulu sauter par la fenêtre quand Edward a voulu rompre, et tu vois bien qu'elle est encore vivante." Dit-elle, sarcastique.

"Mais on a l'impression qu'elle va craquer d'un instant à l'autre."

"Oh, elle va le faire, pour que les gens la prenne en pitié et qu'il revienne vers elle. Demain elle recommencera à le suivre comme un toutou."

Je regardai de nouveau Lauren, qui était en train de se faire réconforter par ses amies. Lauren me regarda, se remit à pleurer et quitta la classe en courant.

"C'est du cinéma. Elle sait que tu es la plus influençable de nous tous, donc elle espère que tu diras à Edward combien elle est malheureuse." Dit Alice quand elle s'aperçût que j'observais Lauren.

"Bon Dieu Alice, serais-tu extra-lucide ou un truc du genre?"

Elle soupira: "En général, je suis plutôt douée pour cerner les gens."

Lauren ne revint pas au cours. Le reste de la journée, je ne la vis pas non plus. Tout le monde savait maintenant qu'Edward était célibataire et les filles tournaient encore plus autour de lui. Une fille lui donnait le bras, et je ressentis une point de jalousie. J'aurais aimé moi aussi être proche de lui. Les garçons étaient jaloux de l'attention que les filles témoignaient à Edward. Naturellement ils étaient jaloux de la beauté d'Eward. Ils tueraient pour être aussi beaux.

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, enfin. Tout le monde se dépêcha de se rendre à sa voiture pour échapper le plus possible à la pluie. Sur le parking, j'aperçus Edward sous le préau entouré d'un groupe de filles qui étaient toutes accrochées à son bras et essayaient d'attirer son attention. Je notai que la plupart de ces filles étaient blondes.

Je montai dans ma camionnette et allai à la maison. Je vis que la voiture de mon père n'était pas là. Je serai donc seule avec ma mère. J'ouvris la porte à clé et entrai. "M'man? "

"Je suis là Bella!" J'allai à la cuisine d'où provenait la voix de ma mère.

"Maman, qu'est ce que tu fous?"

"J'ai inventé une super recette, j'essaye de la faire pour ce soir."

"Elle est bonne celle-ci au moins? La dernière fois que t'as essayé une nouvelle recette, ça a franchement pas été une réussite."

Elle ignora ma remarque. "C'était comment hier chez les Cullen?"

"Génial." Je ne lui dis pas que j'avais été en retard dés le deuxième jour. "Les Cullen sont super gentils. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré les parents, mais d'après les photos ils semblent gentils."

"Les Cullen sont des gens charmants. Je déjeunais souvent avec Esmée à l'époque, et ton père travaillait de temps à autre avec Carlisle, c'est un des meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital."

_J'en jugerai bien assez tôt_

"Oui, leurs enfants sont aussi très sympa." Et très beaux aussi, pensai-je

"Je ne les ai jamais vus, je devrais aller voir Esmée un de ces quatre, pour que l'on se raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières dix-sept années."

"Invite les à dîner un de ces jours, comme ça tu rencontreras ses enfants, et moi Carlisle et Esmée." L'idée qu'Edward vienne dans notre modeste demeure et s'assoie sur nos modestes chaises me donna soudain des papillons dans le ventre.

_Non! Ils ne pouvaient pas venir ici, je devais oublier Edward, pas essayer de me rapprocher de lui!_

Malheureusement pour moi, Renée était déjà emballée par mon idée 'géniale'.

"Quelle bonne idée Bells! Je vais les appeler tout de suite pour leur demander s'ils peuvent venir manger demain soir. Hum, qu'est ce que je vais faire à manger?" Puis elle se plongea dans ses pensées.

"Hum, M'man, je pourrais peut être cuisiner demain." Je ne tenais pas à ce que ma mère empoisonne Carlisle et Esmée. "J'ai pris quelques cours de cuisine, donc je peux préparer le repas."

Elle me regarda, peu convaincue. Je me sentais très soutenue!"T'es sûre?"

"Bien sûr, je vais faire les lasagnes à la Swan. Ça va aller maman, ne t'inquiète pas."

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par accepter."Alors d'accord Bella."

"Merci. Bon, je monte faire mes devoirs, appelle moi quand c'est prêt."

Je pris mon sac au sol et montai. Je pris mon agenda. J'avais du travail en maths, en chimie et un essai en sport.**(N/T: Je sais, je trouve ça bizarre aussi XD)** Je commençai par mon essai de sport. J'allumai mon ordinateur, qui fût long à se mettre en route. Sept minutes plus tard, alors que mon ordinateur était enfin allumé, ma mère m'appela pour aller manger. Je descendis l'escalier et trébuchai trois marches avant la fin, puis m'effondrai la tête la tête la première. "Aie!"

"Tout va bien, Bells?" Dit mon père, paniqué, depuis le salon. Il arriva près de moi en un temps record et m'aida à me relever.

"Oui oui, ça va. Heureusement, je n'ai pas dévalé tout l'escalier, juste les trois dernières marches."_ Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller voir Carlisle plus vite que nécessaire._

Nous allâmes tous deux à table. Heureusement, la nourriture n'était pas aussi mauvaise que les autres fois où elle avait décidé d'essayer ses propres recettes. Cela plût également à Charlie qui la félicita. Nous dinions quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que mon père me demande comment ça s'était passé à l'école aujourd'hui.

"Très bien." Dis-je, omettant volontairement mon retard.

"La soirée aussi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui, c'était très agréable."

Puis il se tût. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le tintement de nos couverts sur les assiettes, ou la respiration lourde de mon père. J'eus fini la première et lavai mon assiette.

"Ça vous embête si je quitte la table pour faire mes devoirs? J'ai encore pas mal de boulot."

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et je montai. Je fermai la porte et essayai de me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Pourquoi Edward était-il si présent dans mes pensées? Je voulais – non, ce n'était pas le mot exact – je DEVAIS l'oublier. Il n'était jamais resté avec une des filles avec lesquelles il sortait, donc je ne vois pas en quoi je serais une exception. De toutes façons, rien ne dit qu'il pourrait être intéressé avec toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour à l'école. Pourquoi remarquerait-il la banale et ennuyeuse Bella?

Je continuai à penser à la manière dont il m'avait retenue contre sa poitrine la nuit dernière. Comment je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien, si bien.

_Ça suffit! Concentre toi sur tes devoirs._

Et cela continua ainsi toute la soirée. Devoirs, Edward, devoirs, Edward, Edward, devoirs, Edward, devWard, devoirs....

Je finis enfin par m'endormir. Mes rêves furent peuplés d'Edward.

**POV Edward**

Les cours étaient finis, et Emmett, Jasper et moi allions au parc à bord de ma Volvo. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc qui offrait une belle vue sur le parc et les jolies filles.

"Alors, ça te fait quoi de te faire rejeter pour une fois?" Demanda soudainement Jasper.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Demandai-je, perdu.

"Bella, elle t'a repoussé hier, quand on jouait à oser, action ou vérité. Qu'est ce que ça te fait?" Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent sérieusement.

Je dûs y réfléchir: "Je sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle n'embrassait pas n'importe qui. Ça m'a semblé surtout...Bizarre, je pense."

"Elle est vraiment différente des autres filles, elle est sympa, mais aussi trop timide. A mon avis, elle comme Angela quand on a commencé à la fréquenter. Je pense qu'elle finira par se lâcher à force de nous fréquenter."Dit Emmett.

"On va faire un deal." Dit Jasper."Si tu arrives à mettre Bella dans ton lit, on te file dix euros."

"Deal!" Répondis-je immédiatement.

"T'auras plus de mal avec elle qu'avec les autres Eddie."

Difficile ne voulait pas dire impossible. Je savais que je l'aurais un peu plus dur avec elle, mais à la manière dont elle me regardait, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça. Un peu de charme ici et là, et elle devrait me tomber dans les bras.

"Faîtes-moi un peu confiance les gars, pensez bien à économiser ces dix euros!"

"Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, l'arrogance te rend laid!"Dit Emmett, disant mot pour mot la phrase que Bella m'avait dite ce matin.

Nous rîmes toutes les trois et restâmes encore un peu dans le parc, jusqu'à ce que d'épais nuages arrivent dans le ciel. Nous décidâmes de tous rentrer chez nous. Je déposai Emmett et Jasper chacun chez eux puis roulai jusque chez moi. Je garai ma voiture dans le garage. Rosalie était déjà rentrée, son cabriolet rouge était déjà dans le garage. J'entrai dans la maison et fus salué par Esmée.

"Edward, ne prévois rien pour demain, on va manger chez les Swan."

"Bella Swan?" Demandai-je.

"Oui, les parents de Bella ont habité ici à une époque et connaissaient Carlisle et Esmée" Dit Rosalie depuis le salon.

Elle regardait son feuilleton préféré tout en se mettant du vernis à ongle.

"Oui, c'est vrai." confirma Esmée."Donc demain, comporte toi bien, ça fait dix-sept ans qu'on ne les a pas vus, nous ne voulons pas faire mauvaise impression."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je me comporterai très bien."

**L'opération conquête du cœur de Bella était lancée.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilou, le pari est lancé et Lauren dégage XD. J'espère que ceux qui n'appréciaient pas la relation Angela/Edward la voix d'un meilleur œil! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bisous**


	8. Le diner

**Coucou, voilà la suite. Edward met son plan en route, mais rien ne dit qu'il marchera^^**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8: Le diner  
**

**POV Bella**

Je me levai vers huit heures. J'avais une nuit reposante, avec des rêves qui revenaient toujours à Edward. Je sortis du lit et allai à la salle de bain, ouvris le robinet de la douche pour chauffer l'eau, tandis que je me déshabillais. Je mis mes vêtements dans le lave-linge et entrai dans la douche. L'eau chaude coula le long de mon corps et mes muscles se détendirent. Quand habillée et installée à table devant mon bol de céréales, que je remuais plus que je ne mangeais, mon père descendit habillé son uniforme. "Bonjour Bells, Je dois aller au boulot. Je vais essayer de revenir pour l'heure du souper."

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il avait déjà franchi la porte.

La pluie résonnait légèrement sur le toit. Je pris mon imperméable sur le porte-manteau. Je glissai mes bras dans les manches et montai la fermeture éclair. Je pris mes clés sur l'étagère et sortis sous la pluie. Je courus le plus vite que je pus en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Je trébuchai à la fin de ma course, mais parvins à me rattraper à temps à ma camionnette. _Rohhhh Saloperie de pieds!_

Je tournai les clés le plus vite que je pus et la voiture mit du temps à se mettre en route. Je partis de la maison et roulai jusqu'à l'école. L'idée de revoir le visage d'Edward me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. _Stop, Bella, stop!_ _Concentre toi sur la route et oublies Edward!_

Le parking était plein de monde qui venaient juste d'arriver à l'école. Je me garai près d'une petite voiture verte dont la marque ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, puis sortis de la voiture.

"Salut Bella, comment vas tu aujourd'hui?" J'étais immédiatement saluée par Eric, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Je vis Tyler et Mike lui jeter un regard assassin de l'autre coté du parking, la lutte était apparemment encore plus acharnée qu'hier.

"Salut Eric, ça va bien merci, et toi?" Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie, mais je ne voulais pas non plus rester là et gâcher encore plus l'amitié entre Mike, Tyler et Eric.

"Très bien. Dis moi, je peux te poser une question?" Continua-il, devenant de plus en plus nerveux."Dans pas longtemps, il va y avoir un bal, et, euh... Je me demandais si tu, hum... " Il vit que je roulais des yeux et poursuivit."Je me demandais si tu voulais venir, avec moi je veux dire." Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire pour refuser. Je n'avais jamais eu à repousser de garçons, vu que l'on ne m'avait jamais invitée."Désolée Eric, mais je n'irai pas au bal." C'était comme si j'avais gâché la journée d'Eric. Il acquiesça et partit tête baissée, sans me demander pourquoi je n'y allais pas. J'étais mal à l'aise.

Eric était déjà loin quand j'étendis son merveilleux ténor derrière moi. "J'ai entendu dire que tu allais au bal avec Tyler?"

Je me retournai et vis Edward appuyé sur ma camionnette. "Pardon?"

"Tyler dit à tout le monde qu'il va au bal avec toi."

Je sentis le sang affluer à mes joues, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de honte. "Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?"

Edward me regarda, à la recherche – apparemment – d'un sourire sur mon visage. "Je le savais que c'était pas vrai."

Il y avait tellement de mots que je voulais lui dire mais je me retins. Je serrai les poings. Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé le gifler.

"Je ne vais pas du tout au bal." Dis-je en serrant la mâchoire.

Il m'ignora."Dis, si tu n'y vas pas avec Tyler, tu aurais peut être envie de venir avec moi?"

"Edward, je n'y vais pas."

Il changea soudainement de sujet. "Ce bleu te va très bien au teint, très joli." dit il avant de s'en aller.

Je restai un moment là, ébahie. Edward m'avait invitée et j'avais dit NON? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait?

_Non, c'était une décision judicieuse, si j'allais avec lui au bal, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier._

La cloche sonna et j'allai rapidement en cours. Il ne se passa rien de spécial durant le reste de la journée, mis à part que Mike m'avait également invitée au bal. Edward avait essayé toute la journée de me convaincre d'aller au bal avec lui, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Mais à chaque fois, ma réponse fût la même.

Toutes les filles de l'école faisaient du zèle maintenant savaient qu'Edward était célibataire, et comme Alice l'avait prédit, Lauren la suivait comme un toutou. Toutes les filles avaient invité Edward au bal, mais il avait refusé toutes les invitations.

Cela me réjouissait toujours autant que les Cullen viennent manger à la maison ce soir, mais j'espérais seulement qu'Edward ne remettrait pas le sujet du bal sur le tapis.

La dernière sonnerie retentit enfin, je pouvais donc rentrer chez moi. Alice et Edward se trouvaient près de ma voiture.

"Bella, tu viens aussi jeudi? On va toutes se préparer chez Rosalie." Dit Alice avant que je ne monte dans ma voiture.

"A quoi ça sert que je vienne si je ne vais pas au bal?" Dis-je. Alice fit la moue.

"Bella va au bal. Elle y va avec moi." Dit Edward. Il recommençait. Je grognai, Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant et gonflant. Mais il était si beau**(N/T: Elle sait vachement ce qu'elle veut lol)**

"Edward, je vais te le répéter pour la énième fois. JE-NE-VAIS-PAS-AU-BAL!"

Edward rit."Achète une robe pour elle Alice, car elle va y aller , crois moi." Et il rejoignit Emmett et Jasper qui étaient appuyés sur sa Volvo. Je le vis se fâcher contre eux car ils "abimaient" sa voiture. Je soupirai.

"Youpi Bella! Ça sera génial! Je te vois demain."Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Je criai mais elle ne se retourna pas. Je frappai ma camionnette avec mes poings. Putain ce que ça fait mal! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette vieille voiture pouvait être si dure. Grrrrrr, Forks allait me tuer si je n'y prenais pas garde.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Le repas de ce soir peut-être. Cela me rappelait que j'avais encore des choses à faire. J'appelai ma mère.

"Non, j'ai passé la journée à faire le ménage. J'ai pas le temps de faire les courses. Tu pourrais aller vite fait au supermarché?"

"Très bien, je vais y aller en passant. A plus!"Je raccrochai.

Je fis rapidement une liste des ingrédients nécessaires dans ma tête. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais au supermarché. J'entrai et remarquai qu'il était si petit. Comparé au supermarché de Phœnix, cela avait l'air une supérette. Bon, au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de faire le tour du supermarché pour trouver ce que je voulais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je sortais du supermarché. 16H30. Ils devaient arriver à cinq heures et quart donc je devais me dépêcher. J'ajoutai de l'essence, mais ma voiture rouspéta.

J'arrivai enfin à la maison à cinq heures moins dix. J'entai rapidement, sortis les ingrédients et commençai à cuisiner. Il y avait environ trente minutes de préparation, donc ils devraient attendre un peu. A cinq heures on sonna. Ma mère se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. J'entendis des voix, mais pas suffisamment pour faire la distinction. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi.

"Tu dois être Bella?" Dit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir le visage de Carlisle. Il était très bien conservé pour son age. A coté de Carlisle se tenait Esmée, qui avait un visage amical, son bras tenait son mari par la taille. Juste derrière Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient Rosalie et Edward.

"Euh, oui." Dis-je. Carlisle me tendit une main, dont je m'emparai.

"C'est une joie de faire votre connaissance." Dis-je en prenant la main qu'Esmée me tendait.

"De même."

"Le repas n'est pas tout à fait prêt, je ne vous attendais pas avant dans un quart d'heure." Confessai-je.

"Je suis désolée Bella, mais nous étions tellement enthousiastes de revoir Charlie et Renée après dix-sept ans qu'on a pas pu attendre." Dit Esmée, honteuse.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, allez vous installer dans le salon. Le repas sera prêt d'ici vingt minutes."

Tout le monde partit dans le salon. Mon père arriva dix minutes plus tard et se joignit à eux.

"Je peux donner un coup de main?" Dit une voix derrière moi. Je fus tellement surprise que je vis lâchai la coupe que je tenais dans mes mains.

Je n'entendis pas le bruit de casse et me demandai pourquoi la coupe ne s'était pas fracassée au sol. Je vis qu'Edward l'avait rattrapé à temps. Il se releva et me rendit la coupe.

"Merci."

"Donc, est ce que je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit?" Me redemanda-t-il.

Je reportai mon attention à la cuisson. "Tu pourrais me passer une casserole dans le placard en dessous de l'évier?"

J'entendis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner de moi puis de nouveau se rapprocher. Je me retournai pour prendre la casserole mais son visage se retrouva plus près du mien que je ne m'y attendais. Celui-ci se trouvait à seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. "Tiens."

Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage et cela me rendait toute chose. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je ne savais même plus où j'étais.

"T'as besoin d'autre chose?" Ses lèvres s'élargirent.

Il s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des miennes. S'il s'avançait encore un peu, elles toucheraient les miennes. Ses magnifiques yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens.

"Je, hum, je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller." Dis-je lentement.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et prit mon visage en coupe. Ma peau brula sous ses doigts.

"Tu es sûre de pouvoir te débrouiller seule?" Dit-il d'une voix séductrice.

J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge et m'extirpai de son regard. Je vis Esmée derrière nous et rougis comme jamais. Je fis un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner d'Edward.

"Renée m'a demandé d'aller voir si le repas était prêt."

"Oui, c'est prêt, vous pouvez aller vous installer à table." Ma voix tremblait de honte.

Edward semblait parfaitement à l'aise, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir honte que sa mère nous ait surpris. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir à la salle à manger. Esmée le suivit et je me retrouvai seule dans la cuisine. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la manière dont Edward m'avait regardée et essayai de me concentrer sur le repas. Je terminai et me dirigeai à la table. Je déposai le plat et cherchai après une place libre.

Mon père était en bout de table. A sa gauche, Carlisle, Esmée et Renée. De l'autre coté, Rosalie et Edward, et bien sûr, la seule chaise libre était à coté de ce dernier. Je m'assis prudemment et tout le monde se mit à manger. Renée, Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle parlaient entre deux bouchées de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières dix-sept années, et de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble avant. Rosalie et moi parlions du week end suivant, de la soirée pyjama que l'on avait fait chez elle. Edward se mêlait de temps à autre à la conversation. Plusieurs fois ses mains touchaient mes bras, ou frôlaient "par accident" **(N/T: Bien sûr, on y croit tous lol)** ma jambe.

On avait beaucoup ri, et il y avait d'autres moments où il n'y avait rien à dire.

Quand les Cullen partirent, ils me complimentèrent pour le repas. Ils me demandèrent la recette.

"Désolée, c'est un secret de famille, je ne peux pas le donner." Dis-je timidement.

"C'est pas grave, ça nous donne une raison de revenir." Dit Esmée d'un ton amical. J'avais toujours du mal à la regarder dans les yeux suite à ce qu'il c'était passé dans la cuisine, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de la perturber. Elle était toujours aussi gentille.

J'enlaçai Rosalie et dis au revoir aux autres. Ils montèrent dans une Mercedes noire et s'éloignèrent. Je me demandais combien ils pouvaient être riches, vu les voitures, la grande maison, et les vêtements luxueux qu'ils avaient.

Je débarrassai et fis la vaisselle avec Renée. Charlie regardait un match de basket à la télé. Quand tout fût rangé, je dis bonne nuit à mes parents et montai. Je m'attachai les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller et filai sous la douche. Je me lavai et sortis vite de la douche. Par chance, mes cheveux étaient secs, donc je n'eus pas à les sécher. Je séchai mon corps, enfilai un jogging et allai au lit. Dehors, la pluie frappait contre ma fenêtre. Je pris mon exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ sur ma table de nuit et commençai à lire.

Trois chapitres plus tard, j'étais si fatiguée que je ne parvenais presque plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Je remis le livre sur ma table de chevet et enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je tirai plus haut les couvertures et tentai de me réchauffer. Après m'être tournée dans mon lit, je finis enfin par m'endormir.

**POV Edward**

Cela commençait à me frustrer un peu que Bella dise "non" tout le temps. Il devait y avoir quelque chose pour qu'elle m'évite comme cela. Je devais juste trouver quoi. Hier soir je l'avais clairement éblouie, dans la cuisine, quand son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Peut être aurais-je dû profiter de la situation pour l'inviter de nouveau.

Aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi, et le bal avait lieu dans une semaine. Je devais m'activer. Peut-être devrais-je voir si Bella dormirait avec moi ce week end, mais Angela n'était pas là, donc nous avions un lit de libre. Aujourd'hui j'avais demandé de nouveau à Bella si elle voulait venir avec moi au bal, et toujours la même réponse frustrante. C'était ma dernière heure de cours, seule Bella avait encore une heure de sport. Je lui écrivis un mot et le coinçai entre l'essuie-glace et le pare-brise de sa voiture. Je rentrai à la maison et garai ma voiture. Je restai un peu devant la télé jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie rentrent. "Eddy, tu sais que Bella allait au bal avec Mike?" Dit Emmett.

Je sautai du canapé. "Quoi?"

"Ouais, elle lui a demandé cet après midi, t'aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie."

Je regardai Emmett, incrédule."Je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas au bal?"

"Apparemment elle a changé d'avis." Puis Rosalie et lui montèrent main dans la main, j'entendis le verrou de la porte se refermer.

Je restai sans voix au milieu de la pièce. Pourquoi m'ignorait-elle et disait à tout le monde qu'elle n'allait pas au bal, pour demander quelques jours plus tard à Mike de l'accompagner? Je réfléchis. Peut être que Mike lui plaisait? C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle m'avait dit non? Non, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Mike. J'avais bien vu comment elle me regardait. Je veux dire, qui pourrait choisir cet abruti de Mike Newton face au phénoménal Edward Cullen? Personne, hein? Toutes les filles faisaient des pieds et des mains pour aller au bal avec moi, et Bella me disait non? A mon avis, ses pensées ne devaient pas être claires. Personne, non personne, ne me disait non. Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible. Peut être était-ce un cauchemar? Je me pinçai le bras. Non, ce n'en était pas un.

Si Bella était déjà prise, je devais trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmener. Je savais que beaucoup de filles ne s'étaient pas engagées dans l'espoir que je les invite. Je décidai d'appeler Jessica pour l'inviter au bal.

"Oh Edward, c'est vrai? Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi!" Elle hurlait tellement dans le téléphone que je dus éloigner mon oreille du combiné.

Elle poursuivit: "Je serai jeudi soir à huit heures chez toi, tu n'as pas besoin de venir me chercher."

"Très bien, je te vois demain à l'école." Puis je raccrochai. Je n'avais pas la tête à jouer les gentleman en passant la prendre.. En temps normal, je serais allée la chercher chez elle. C'est ce que font les garçons, n'est ce pas?

Je continuai à réfléchir à pourquoi Bella avait refusé jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett revienne dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard.

"Dis, ça te dit d'aller en ville samedi? Il y a une boite qui vient d'ouvrir, elle s'appelle _Time__ out _et il y aura des tas de jolies filles. Jasper vient d'appeler pour demander si on voulait venir."

"J'en suis." Dis-je.

"Super! Tu pourras te trouver quelqu'un vu que Bella est prise."

"Il faut être patient Emmett. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Pourquoi dit-elle qu'elle ne va pas au bal, pour ensuite le demander à Mike?"

"Peut-être que Mike lui plait" Dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

"Peut être, mais je continue à penser qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! En passant, merci à tous pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait très plaisir^^ Pour vous remercier, je fais une petite promotion cette fois, pour ceux qui me font une review, je vous envoie un teaser du prochain chapitre! Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, veuillez me laisser votre email pour le teaser! Bisous à tous!**


	9. Mission accomplie

**Coucou! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des devoirs à rendre pour l'école, donc il a fallu que je bosse un peu dessus quand même^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je ne ferai pas de teaser à chaque fois, mais sur certains chapitres! Vous serez toujours prévenus s'il y a teaser promotionnel! En tous cas, pas pour ce chapitre-ci!**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9: Mission accomplie  
**

**POV Bella**

Cela me soulait un peu qu'Edward s'entête à me demander sans arrêt d'aller au bal avec lui. Ma dernière heure était presque terminée, et je savais qu'Edward avait fini une heure avant moi, donc il était heureusement déjà parti. J'allai vers ma camionnette et montai. C'est alors que je vis un petit mot entre l'essuie-glace et le pare-brise. Je sortis de ma voiture et prit le papier. Je reconnus tout de suite son écriture élégante.

**Toujours pas changé d'avis?**

**Bisous, Edward**

_C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase!_ Toute cette putain de semaine il m'a saoulée avec ce stupide bal. A chaque fois il remettait ça sur le tapis. A chaque fois qu'il y avait le plus infime moment de libre, il me demandait si j'avais changé d'avis. Et maintenant il me laissait des petits mots? DES PETITS MOTS? Je claquai la porte de ma camionnette et allai vers Mike.

"Dis Mike, à tout hasard, est-ce-que ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi?"

Son visage rond s'illumina au moment où je prononçais ces mots.

"Sérieux Bella?"

Je roulai des yeux."Bien sûr."

"Bien sûr! Ça sera une joie pour moi d'aller au bal avec toi. Je passe te prendre chez toi jeudi?"

"Je pense que tu vas devoir venir me chercher chez Rosalie, on se donne tous rendez-vous là bas."Je savais qu'Alice allait saisir l'opportunité pour jouer à Barbie Bella donc je préférais prévenir Mike. Mais vous savez bien sûr que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vais chez Rosalie. Disons que c'est une des raisons… Et que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer la raison principale.

"Ok Bella, ça marche!"

Heureusement. Mike avait dit oui et maintenant, j'espérais qu'Edward allait me laisser tranquille. Il n'y avait plus que l'idée de danser qui m'embêtait un peu. Mes deux pieds gauches ne survivront sûrement pas à la soirée.

Je retournai à ma voiture et déchirai le petit mot d'Edward.

Je me dirigeai vers chez Alice et décidai de rester un peu avec elle. Renée et Charlie étaient partis à deux au restaurant et je resterais manger chez Alice. Je lui racontai que j'avais demandé à Mike de venir avec moi au bal pour échapper à Edward.

Elle se mit à rire. "Il ne va pas abandonner comme ça Bells, t'aurais mieux fait de lui dire oui, il n'aurait pas été plus loin."

"Bien" Marmonnai-je. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la raison pour laquelle j'avais dit non à Edward, sinon elle aurait su que j'éprouvais pour lui plus que de l'amitié.

Elle me dit que nous irions faire du shopping samedi pour acheter les robes et les chaussures.

Nous bavardâmes jusque neuf heures, puis je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je fis un câlin à Alice et rentrai. Charlie et Renée n'étaient pas encore rentrés, donc je montai dans ma chambre. Je fis mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que je les entende rentrer. Je descendis et leur dis ce que j'avais de prévu pour le week-end. A cause du stress pour le bal et de mes pensées qui m'amenaient toujours à Edward, je ne les avais pas encore prévenus. Je leur parlai donc du bal et bien sûr, Charlie et Renée connaissaient les parents de Mike. Ils approuvèrent mes projets et me souhaitèrent de bien m'amuser, parce que quand je partirai le lendemain à l'école, ils ne seraient déjà plus là et que je partais directement chez Rosalie après les cours.

J'allai dans ma chambre et m'ensevelis sous la couette.

**POV EDWARD **

Vendredi. Nous étions enfin arrivés au dernier jour de la semaine. Prêt pour le week-end.

Je sautai du lit et me préparai pour aller au lycée. Je mis un jean et un t-shirt noir à manches courtes. Je laissai mes cheveux tel quel. Je pris de quoi manger et remontai me brosser les dents.

Je croisai Rosalie et Emmett, déjà habillés, qui descendais prendre le petit déjeuner tous les deux. Emmett avait passé la nuit à la maison et avait passé la soirée à faire des blagues de mauvais goût sur le rejet de Bella. J'adorais Emmett, mais parfois je n'avais qu'une envie, le vider de son sang...

C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'étais couché tôt, alors pour la première fois de ma scolarité, j'avais du temps le matin. Je restai un peu devant la télé jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne crie qu'il était l'heure d'aller à l'école. Nous montâmes tous les trois dans ma Volvo et je conduis jusqu'à l'école.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Jessica ne me lâchait pas et était un _peu_ trop enthousiaste à propos du bal.

Bella se rassit à notre table à la cantine donc je m'assis à coté d'elle."Je croyais que tu n'allais pas au bal?"

"Mouais, quelqu'un de très agaçant me harcelait pour aller avec lui, donc j'ai décidé d'y aller quand même." Dit elle en haussant des épaules.

Je ne lui avais plus parlé du reste de la pause. Elle semblait m'ignorer. Elle refusait de poser les yeux sur moi, même si je l'avais vue plusieurs fois jeter des coups d'œil rapides dans ma direction. _Je le savais!_

Je prévoyais d'en parler avec elle en biologie, mais nous avions eu interro donc il fut impossible de parler. Elle commençait vraiment à me frustrer. J'aurais tout fait pour ne pouvoir lire ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ses pensées. Pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Après le dernier cours, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la Volvo, excepté Jasper, qui avait été puni suite à une nouvelle bagarre à l'école. Un garçon avait flirté avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme avec Alice. Il devrait rester tout le vendredi chez lui.

"Jazz me manque." Ronchonna Alice, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella."Au moins, tu pourras dormir avec moi, il y aura assez de place."

"Eh! Et moi alors?" Cria Rosalie.

Emmett tourna la tête."Tu ne dors pas avec moi?"

"T'as ronflé toute la nuit la dernière fois, j'ai cru dormir à coté d'une tronçonneuse, j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir tranquillement ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Regarde moi les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux. Ça m'a pris des heures ce matin pour les cacher."

"Dans ce cas tu peux venir dormir avec nous."Proposa Bella.

"On va devoir dormir les unes contre les autres, sinon on va se les geler. J'ai toujours si froid quand Jasper ne dort pas avec moi."Dit Alice.

Bella rit."Pas de problème, je me chargerai de te réchauffer."

Cela me contrariait, trois filles dans le même lit, les unes contre les autres, en pyjama. Cela m'aurait plu, bien sûr, _si j'étais entre elles _**(N/T: Beurk, Edward, dans le lot il y a ta soeur quand même...)**

"Oh oh, les filles, attendez deux secondes. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas dormir à trois dans le même lit sans nous inclure Edward et moi?"S'exclama Emmett en accord avec moi.

J'acquiesçai pour montrer que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

"Si tu viens dormir avec nous, cela n'aurait plus aucune utilité, et je ne veux pas qu'Alice et Bella passent une sale nuit à cause de toi."

"Donc je viendrai tout seul." Proposai-je."Je vous tiendrai chaud."

Rosalie tourna la tête vers moi."Franchement non, je ne vais pas dormir avec mon frère, Emmett et toi pouvez bien vous réchauffer ensemble."

Et elle se mirent à rire toutes les trois. Emmett et moi haussâmes tous les deux un sourcil.

"On trouvera bien un moyen." murmurai-je tout bas de façon à ce qu'elle ne m'entendent pas.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, Esmée enlaça Alice, Bella et Emmett.

"Où est ton père?" Demanda Bella à Rosalie.

"Il est encore à l'hôpital, il fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires."

Esmée me regarda. "Qu'avez vous prévu ce week-end?"

"Demain on va dans une nouvelle boite avec Emmett et Jasper. Ce soir je pense qu'on va rester ici."

Esmée acquiesça et dit que samedi nous devrions être rentrés à l'heure."J'ai préparé le repas pour vous, j'espère que vous avez faim." Poursuivit-elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cuisine et Emmett et moi prîmes nos assiettes pour aller manger devant la télé. Bella, Alice, Rosalie et Esmée étaient toutes assises à la table de la cuisine. Elles parlaient de quelque chose, mais elles étaient trop loin pour que l'on puisse comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

"Donc, comment on va s'y prendre ce soir?" Murmura Emmett."Pas moyen que je laisse Rosalie dormir avec d'autres filles si je n'en suis pas."

"On va attendre jusqu'à minuit qu'elles soient endormies, puis nous iront les rejoindre. Comme ça le lendemain elles se lèveront à nos cotés."Oh, comme cette idée me plaisait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je devrais trouver un moyen pour dormir à coté de Bella. Je devais la convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'était _moi_ qu'il lui fallait, et pas Mike.

"Deal! Donc à quelle heure on monte?"Dit Emmett en tapant dans les mains.

"Quand les filles vont au lit, on dit que l'on veut regarder encore un film. Nous montons quand la voix est libre et qu'elles sont en train de dormir."

"Pourquoi faire si compliqué? On pourrait très bien y aller alors qu'elles sont encore réveillées. Elles ne pourront de toute façon pas nous expulser." Il sourit à l'idée de trois filles luttant dans un lit.

Je secouai la tête."Cela m'entonnerait qu'Esmée approuve."

A ce moment là nous entendîmes les rires des filles. Quand elles nous virent, leur visage fût dénué d'expression. Bella fit l'erreur de regarder Alice, et leur fou rire reprit de plus belle.

"Ok, c'est quoi votre plan?" Dîmes Emmett et moi, méfiants.

Alice, Bella et Rosalie continuèrent à rire mais Esmée dit:"Rien, ne t'inquiète pas on grand. On va aller regarder un film dans la chambre, vous pouvez rester en bas."

C'est à ce moment là que Carlisle entra et tout le monde le regarda."J'ai manqué quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il, perdu.

"Mais non." Dit Esmée en allant l'embrasser."Je monte avec les filles regarder un film. Vous les garçons pouvez rester en bas."

Et elles partirent. Elles nous laissèrent Carlisle, Emmett et moi. Nous entendîmes Rosalie dire."Bella, ce pantalon n'est pas confortable, tu devrais l'enlever. Tu serais plus à l'aise."

Nous entendîmes de nouveau un grondement puis un grand "BANG". Je regardai à coté de moi et vis Emmett essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Il essaya de la défoncer à coups d'épaule. Nous entendîmes des rires provenant de la chambre.

"Emmett, calme toi, elles veulent juste nous rendre fous, elles ne sont absolument pas en train de se déshabiller."Dis-je doucement.

Emmett me fixait puis fixa la porte, puis revint vers moi. Il grogna."Stupide femmes." Et redescendit.

Cette nuit nous devrons trouver un moyen pour les récupérer. Emmett et moi passâmes la soirée à monter des plans. Carlisle était monté tôt donc nous pûmes y penser librement.

Vers trois heures nous décidâmes de monter. Nous allâmes tout droit à la chambre de Rosalie pour mettre nos plans en œuvre. Nous essayâmes d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Nous grognâmes tous deux. Notre plan était tombé à l'eau. "Où puis-je dormir si Rosalie a fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé?" Demanda Emmett.

"Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Elle doit être libre. Je vais aller me coucher, à demain Em'."

"Cool! A demain."

Et nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers notre chambre. Je mis la main sur la poignée et appuyai pour ouvrir, mais la porte de ma chambre était également verrouillée. Je toquai bruyamment mais on refusa de m'ouvrir. J'entendis des rires légers venant de ma chambre, mais je ne pus reconnaître qui c'était. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi et vis Emmett, l'air maussade."La porte de la chambre d'Alice et Jasper est aussi fermée à clé."

Je grognai."Je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'à dormir sur le canapé."

Nous descendîmes, agacés, et nous installâmes chacun sur un canapé.

J'étais presque endormi quand Emmett marmonna brusquement. "Au moins ça a un avantage.'

"Un avantage? En quoi dormir sur le canapé est un avantage pour toi?" Demandai-je, énervé.

"Bein, elles ne peuvent verrouiller que de l'intérieur. Donc ça veut dire qu'elles ne dorment pas ensemble, en gros on a rien manqué."

Je levai ma tête des coussins et le regardai. Je vis qu'il souriait et lui souris en retour. "Donc mission accomplie."

Nous nous tapâmes dans la main et replongeâmes nos têtes dans les coussins. Très peu de temps après nous rejoignîmes les bras de Morphée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je fus réveillé par des rires. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis Bella de l'autre coté du canapé. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Je fus un peu ébloui par la lumière. Bella garda le silence, si bien que j'ouvris complètement les yeux."Bien dormi? Je t'ai emprunté ton lit cette nuit, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas?"

Oh, donc c'était Bella qui avait dormi dans mon lit. "Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé si t'avais partagé le lit avec moi. Ce canapé n'est pas aussi confortable que mon lit."

Elle prit un air désolé."Je suis désolée Edward, j'ai mal dormi car je pensais que tu étais fâchée contre moi. Non mais, t'entends le sarcasme?

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. "Pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, laisse moi dormir avec toi." Dis-je, entrant dans son jeu.

Elle me regarda."Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?"

"Qui sait?"

Nous nous fixâmes avant que je ne rapproche mon visage du sien. Mes lèvres étaient tout près des siennes quand elle tourna la tête. Elle était rouge comme une tomate et elle marmonna doucement. "Désolée, mais je ne veux pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Elle se défit de mon étreinte et se leva."Rien... Hum... Alice et Rosalie m'attendent. A plus!"

Et elle partit. Je la regardai quitter la pièce. Elle m'avait repoussé. En dix-sept ans, je n'avais jamais été repoussé. Quand elle m'a dit non pour le bal, c'était de la petite bière comparé à cela. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'avait rejeté. Comment cela se pouvait-il? Non, je n'avais pas fait d'erreur, ça venait d'elle! Mike lui plaisait-elle vraiment? Non, personne ne choisirait Mike s'il avait le choix entre lui et moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la séduire, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je ne voulais pas devoir vingt euros à Jasper et Emmett. Je devais et j'allais la séduire. Je devrais rester tranquille quelques temps, et réattaquer lors du bal. Je devrais découvrir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Mike. Au bal, j'entrerai en action.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le ronflement d'Emmett. Je me levai et allai à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ça c'était du râteau! Edward a du mal à s'en remettre lol! Eh non, toujours pas de bisou. Ça viendra, mais pas tout de suite! Bizzz et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	10. Refus

**Yop! Encore un chapitre^^ Je vous ai manqués? Voilà la réaction de Bella au "presque baiser" lol**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10: Refus  
**

**POV Bella**

Je ne pouvais embrasser Edward, je ne me ferais pas utiliser comme toutes ces filles. J'avais dû faire appel à toute ma volonté pour m'écarter de lui.

"Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?" Demanda Alice en courant vers moi. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue des larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues.

"Rien." Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose

Mais Alice ne me crût pas. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille: "Dis moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non? Les meilleures amies sont là pour ça."

Je me sentis vraiment en confiance avec Alice."Edward a essayé de m'embrasser."

"QUOI?" Entendis-je hurler Rosalie. Elle courut si vite que l'on pouvait voir ses cheveux voler derrière elle. "IL A FAIT QUOI?"

"Non Rosalie, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne."

"Je lui ai pourtant déjà dit d'éloigner ses sales pattes de mes amies. Tu sais qu'une de mes amies a déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville parce qu'Edward l'avait larguée? Elle ne pouvait plus le voir donc elle a déménagé. Il aurait dû éloigner ses mains de toi." Hurla-t-elle.

"Rosalie, s'il te plait, ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. Ça ne m'a pas embêté. Je pense que...je suis amoureuse de ton frère." Je baissai la tête et regardai mes chaussures."C'est pour cela que je l'ai repoussé, je ne veux pas être comme toutes ces filles. Je ne veux pas me faire jeter après quelques semaines de relation et courir après lui comme toutes les autres."

Rosalie et Alice me regardèrent toutes les deux."Tu l'as repoussé?" Me demandèrent-elles, incrédules.

Je hochai de la tête.

"Wahou, Bella, tu es bien la première fille qui l'ait repoussée. Il va être si frustré maintenant.

"Mais s'il vous plait les filles, ne lui dîtes à personne. Je ne veux pas qu'on le sache." Les suppliai-je.

Elles m'enlacèrent toutes les deux."Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ton secret sera bien gardé avec nous."

Puis elles prirent chacune un de mes bras et allèrent vers la voitures. "On doit se dépêcher, sinon on aura pas assez de temps pour faire les magasins." Cria Alice, joyeuse.

"Au fait, où on va?" Demandai-je en montant dans la voiture.

"On va à Port Angeles." Dirent-elles toutes les deux.

Puis nous démarions vers Port Angeles. Elles dépassèrent largement les limitations de vitesse. Vingt minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes. Nous avions fait un trajet qui normalement quarante minutes en seulement vingt minutes.

Rosalie et Alice me trainèrent d'un magasin à l'autre. Elles voulurent tout payer mais je protestai. "Ne sois pas si têtue Bella."

Après être allées chercher des robes de bal et dans une boutiques d'accessoires(car c'était tenue correcte exigée, nous devions être chics), nous pûmes rentrer à la maison. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures quand nous partîmes et il faisait noir dehors. Nous arrivâmes vers onze heures, car il y avait plus de monde sur la route qu'à l'allée, et Rosalie pestait de rouler plus lentement.

Au moment où nous nous garions, nous vîmes Edward et Emmett sortir de la maison, Edward s'était changé. Il était magnifique dans son pull noir qui allait super bien avec son jean. Ses muscles étaient bien mis en évidence. Je me sentis mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers nous.

"C'est bien que vous soyez encore là, vous allez pouvoir nous aider à rentrer les sacs, ils sont plutôt lourds." Dit Rosalie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et en sortirent les sacs.

"Victoria's Secret?" Demanda Edward en s'apprêtant à ouvrir le sac. **(N/T: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Victoria's Secret est une série de magasins de lingerie très populaire aux USA.)**

Alice lui prit à temps le sac des mains. "C'est à Bella, tu peux prendre les autres sacs."

Je rougis quand Edward et Emmett me regardèrent.

"Ah, Bella a honte." Me taquina Emmett

Je rougis encore plus et dit doucement: "La ferme Emmett" avant de courir à l'intérieur.

Il nous fallut deux allers-retours afin de sortir les sacs du coffre. Nous finîmes enfin de tout rentrer et nous affalâmes sur le canapé. J'avais les pieds en compote à force d'avoir marché toute la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Rosalie et Alice aient tenu toute la journée en talons.

"Vous partez à quelle heure?" Demanda Rosalie.

Emmett allait répondre quand la sonnette retentit. Edward alla ouvrir et Jasper apparut sur le pas de la porte. Ils se firent une accolade _virile_ et et retournèrent au salon. Jasper serra fort Alice dans ses bras.

"Tu 'as manqué, le lit était froid sans toi." Dit Alice, affligée.

"Je sais, tes petits bras autour de moi m'ont manqués." Dit il en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un moment avant de partir pour la discothèque. Ils nous redemandèrent si on voulait venir, mais la journée de shopping nous avait épuisées. Emmett prit Rosalie dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Jasper fit de même avec Alice.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise entre tous ces couples tandis qu'Edward me regardait. Je regardai mes pieds en attendant qu'ils aient terminé. Après ce qu'il me semblait être un siècle, Alice s'extirpa des bras de Jasper. Rosalie voulut faire la même chose mais Emmett la maintenait fermement."On ne peut pas rester ici? J'ai une idée de quel genre activité on pourrait faire." Dit il en souriant à Rosalie

"Franchement non." Marmonna Edward."Ce genre d'activité, tu peux le faire plus tard."

Emmett fit un dernier baiser rapide à Rosalie et sortit avec les garçons. Nous entendîmes la voiture démarrer et ils furent rapidement hors de notre champ de vision."

Nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le canapé et mirent un DVD en route. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement devant la télé.

Le lendemain je me réveillai à moitié et me retournai, afin d'enfoncer ma tête dans les coussins. A ce moment là, je pensai que j'avais dû tomber du canapé. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que je n'étais plus sur le sofa. Je me tournai et fermai à moitié les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière. Quand je pus enfin les ouvrir complètement, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. Dans le lit d'Edward. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne le trouvai nulle part. Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait onze heures du matin. Je sortis du lit et remarquai que je portais la chemise de nuit de Rosalie. Je commençai à être honteuse. Edward m'avait-il déshabillée? Comment pouvais-je porter une nuisette, j'étais sûre de m'être endormie tout habillée. Sur le chemin, je m'aperçus que toutes les portes des chambres étaient encore fermées. Devais-je descendre seule? A ce moment, j'entendis mon ventre gargouiller, donc je décidai de descendre quand même. En entrant dans le salon, je vis quelqu'un allongé dans le divan. Je me rapprochai et vis que c'était Edward qui s'y trouvait.

J'éprouvai de la pitié pour lui. Je l'avais encore privé de son lit. Je l'observai dormir.

Il était si beau. Son air arrogant habituel était absent de son visage à ce moment précis et cela le rendait encore plus beau. Sa tête était à moitié hors du canapé, donc je me rapprochai et essayai aussi doucement que possible de remettre sa tête sur les coussins. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa main prit machinalement la mienne qui était en train touchait sa tête. Sous le choc, je poussai un cri. Il me regarda, choqué. Quand mon rythme cardiaque commença à se calmer, je pus enfin sortir:"Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ta tête était hors du canapé donc je voulais remettre doucement à sa place."

Il soupira et libéra mon bras."C'est rien, j'ai juste été surpris." Il remit sa tête sur les coussins et ferma les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le canapé?" Demandai-je.

Il rouvrit les yeux."Bein, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus te laisser dormir sur le canapé donc je t'ai mise au lit hier quand on est rentrés. Mon lit est plus agréable que le canapé." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Merci." Mes yeux se posèrent sur la nuisette.

Il s'en aperçut et dit"T'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas déshabillée. Rosalie s'est réveillée quand Emmett l'a portée en haut et elle t'a habillée."

"Oh" fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Mon estomac grogna une fois de plus.

"Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger." Edward sauta du canapé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et je le suivis. Je m'installai au bar et regardai Edward cuisiner.

Le silence régna quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'Edward dit:" Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil?"

_Oh non, qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire, de quoi j'ai rêvé? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler._ Je savais que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Ma mère me taquinait souvent là dessus. Mais je ne pensais pas que je l'aurais fait ici. J'encaissai et lui demandai ce que j'avais dit.

Il posa une assiette devant mon nez et j'en pris une bouchée:"Tu as dit mon nom, mais ça avait l'air d'être un cauchemar." Plaisanta-t-il.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je plantai ma fourchette dans les lardons qu'il m'avait cuisinés.

"T'en fais pas, il y a beaucoup de filles qui prononcent mon nom dans leur sommeil. Le seul truc, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas venant de toi." Dit-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

Je n'osai plus le regarder.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella. On fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ok?" A cet instant, il ressemblait totalement à quelqu'un d'autre. L'Edward arrogant avant totalement disparu et je voyais le véritable Edward.

J'acquiesçai et repris une bouchée. C'était délicieux. "Tu cuisines super bien Edward."

Il me fit mon sourire en coin favori."j'ai hérité du talent culinaire d'Esmée."

"Salut les jeunes" Dit Carlisle en entrant, déjà habillé, dans la cuisine.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en nuisette. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il prit rapidement de quoi manger et partit à l'hôpital. Je mangeai rapidement et montai pour m'habiller. Nous restâmes tous un peu au parc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Edward me raccompagna et nous nous parlâmes normalement tout le temps du trajet. Il me posa des questions sur ma famille et l'endroit où je vivais avant. Nous restâmes quelques temps devant chez moi jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'envoie un sms.

**Ma puce, tu rentres aujourd'hui?**

**J'aimerais bien te voir avant d'aller me coucher.**

**Bisous, Maman.**

Se coucher? Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Edward s'en aperçut aussi,"Je pense que tu devrais vraiment rentrer maintenant."Rit-il.

J'acquiesçai et ouvris la portière. J'avais mis un pied en dehors de l'auto quand il me dit doucement "Bella?"

Je me retournai et vis qu'il avait un regarde hésitant. Il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur mon front."Dors bien"Murmura-t-il.

"Toi aussi"Répondis-je, encore un peu éblouie.

Je voulus sortir de la voiture mais mon talon se prit dans la ceinture. Je me retins à temps, mais j'entendis Edward ricaner. J'allai aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur.

**POV Edward**

J'avais décidé d'y aller plus doucement avec Bella. Je ne tenterai plus rien jusqu'au bal. Là j'entrerais en action. Jusque là, je serai juste son ami, tout comme je l'étais avec Angela et Alice. C'est pourquoi le temps du trajet pour ramener Bella chez elle, j'avais parlé de tout et de rien avec elle. C'était sympa de ne pas être le charmant Edward pour une fois, mais de tout simplement être moi.**(N/T: Quand Edward parle du charmant Edward, il parle de son coté séducteur, pas du coté gentleman ou gentil^^)**C'est pour cette raison aussi que j'aimais bien fréquenter Alice et Rosalie, car elles ne me voyaient pas de cette manière. Non, ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime attirer l'attention des filles, mais de temps en temps on en a assez.

J'avais papoté avec Bella jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Elle lut le sms et regarda l'heure. Je suivis son regard et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà onze heures. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions parlé aussi longtemps."Je pense que tu devrais vraiment rentrer maintenant."ris-je. Je ris du fait que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions parlé aussi longtemps.

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit sa porte, sortit à moitié de la voiture jusqu'à ce que je susurre son prénom. Elle se retourna, interrogative. _Allais-je le faire? Je devais être prudent cette fois ci. Pas de trop grands pas. Juste un petit bisou. _C'est pourquoi je me rapprochai et déposai mes lèvres sur son front."Dors bien"

"Toi aussi"Murmura-t-elle. Elle semblait légèrement éblouie. L'avais-je éblouie? La dernière fois elle s'était écartée de moi, et maintenant je l'éblouissais avec un simple bisou. Les filles... On ne les comprendra jamais.

Elle sortit de la voiture mais son talon resta coincé dans la ceinture de sécurité. Je tendis les bras pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe la tête la première, mais elle s'était rattrapée d'elle même. Je ricanai à l'expression de son visage. Elle alla le plus vite possible à l'intérieur, ce qui la fit trébucher encore plusieurs fois.

Je démarrai le contact et roulai en direction du parc. J'avais carrément tout oublié autour de moi. J'allai les rejoindre, ils m'attendaient. "Désolé les mecs, j'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Emmett fut le premier à réagir."Quoi? Tu l'as violée?"

"Très drôle" Grogna Rosalie.

"Non Em, on a juste parlé"

"Très intéressant."Dit il avec sacarsme.

Je l'ignorai et ramenai Jasper, Emmett et Alice chez eux. Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, nous nous bagarrâmes avec Rosalie pour savoir qui irait à la douche en premier, mais bien sûr je fis le plus rapide et me jetai immédiatement sur la douche alors que Rosalie était encore dans la salle de bain.

"Enfin Edward, je suis encore là! J'ai pas besoin de te vois à poil!" Cria-t-elle

Je commençai à chanter sous la douche"I'm singing in the rain." en tapant dans les mains et en remuant des fesses devant Rosalie. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, furieuse.

Je me mis à rire. Que c'est bien d'être un homme. Quinze minutes plus tard je sortis de la douche et me mis une serviette autour de la taille. Je me brossai les dents et allai dans ma chambre. Je vis quelque chose trainer au sol et allai le ramasser. Je le saisis et vis que c'était un soutien gorge. Bella avait oublié son sou tif. Elle m'avait laissé un souvenir.

Je ris de ma blague, comme si Bella avait fait exprès de le laisser là. J'allai dans la chambre de Rosalie et lui donnai le soutien gorge de Bella. En temps normal je l'aurais ramené à l'école pour faire une blague avec Emmett et Jasper. Je le leur aurais montré au lycée et on l'aurait accroché à un arbre. Mais je devais faire attention à ce que je faisais avec Bella. Rosalie me regarda, suspicieuse, et se demanda bien sûr pourquoi je voulais qu'elle le lui rendre. Je haussai les épaules et retournai dans ma chambre. Je mis un boxer et allai au lit. Celui-ci avait une odeur bizarre, différente de d'habitude. J'étais sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon odeur, c'était un parfum que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître. De la lavande, peut-être? Je réfléchis et repris une grande inspiration. Ça sentait bon.

Je profitai encore de l'odeur avant de m'endormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu^^ On se rapproche du bal! Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite!**


	11. Préparation

**Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Le bal approche à grands pas, il aura lieu au prochain chapitre, pour le moment, il faut bien que nos héros se préparent^^**

**On se retrouve à la fin^^**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11: Préparation  
**

**POV Edward**

Il ne se passa rien de spécial le reste de la semaine. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste à l'idée du bal de jeudi. Rosalie avait rendu à Bella son soutien gorge, et celle-ci était devenue rouge comme une tomate et me remercia gentiment.

"C'est pas la peine de me remercier" dis-je en faisant le sourire en coin que je savais qu'elle aimait. Elle me sourit timidement en retour.

Jessica me demanda ce que je porterai pour le bal, pour pouvoir nous assortir. Le jour suivant, elle me raconta précisément à quoi ressemblait sa robe. Comme si cela m'intéressait si nous étions assortis ou non.

Il était enfin jeudi et le dernier cours se termina à deux heures afin que tout le monde puisse se préparer.

"Il te faut six heures et demi pour te préparer pour une fête?" Demanda Emmett.

"Non voyons, t'es fou?"Dit Bella. Alice et Rosalie la regardèrent."Non, hein?" Elles continuèrent à la fixer."Oh, allez! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses?"gémit-elle.

"La perfection demande du temps Bella."Répondit Alice en tirant Alice et Rosalie vers la voiture de cette denière. Elles montèrent et partirent.

"Au moins, on aura temporairement la paix."

**POV Bella**

Six heures et demi? Sont-elles devenues folles? Il me fallait dix minutes tout au plus pour me préparer, il ne me fallait pas _six heures et demi_ pour cela! Avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer, Alice me trainait à l'auto.

"Arrête de te plaindre Bella, tu seras magnifique ce soir. Et non, on ne prendra pas six heures et demi pour te préparer toi, on doit se préparer aussi."Rajouta Alice.

Ses paroles ne me détendirent pas. Cela allait être l'enfer. Même si je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait l'enfer, je pense que j'allais y entrer directement. Je soupirai, peut être que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Nous entrâmes chez Rosalie et nous dirigeâmes directement dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Tout dans la pièce était rose! Les murs et le sol étaient rose pale.

Sur la gauche se trouvait un gigantesque dressing rempli de vêtements, de chaussures et de bijoux. J'avais maintenant la preuve qu'ils étaient immensément riches. De l'autre coté se trouvait un mur entièrement composé de miroirs, et une grande étagère. Devant les miroirs se tenaient de petites chaises – roses, bien sûr – et sur l'étagère se trouvaient des centaines de produits de beauté. Maquillage, soins du visage, produits pour les cheveux, etc...

"Comment diable as tu besoin de toutes ces choses?" M'exclamai-je.

"Les filles doivent avoir assez de choix."Répondit Rosalie. Comment ai-je pu croire que cela ne pouvait pas être pire?

"Bella, tu vas en premier sous la douche, puis Alice, et après ça sera mon tour. Quand tu sortiras de la douche, je vais te poser les bigoudis pour que tu es de grandes boucles. Pendant ce temps, Alice sera prête et elle te maquillera. Quand j'aurai fini de prendre ma douche, je t'enlèverai les rouleaux et m'occuperai de ta coiffure. Ensuite, on s'occupera de nous. Ok?" Alice et moi acquiesçâmes. "Ok, c'est parti!" Dit elle en me poussant dans une salle de bain gigantesque.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre dans la salle de bain, – que je regarderai une autre fois – donc je me dépêchai de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. J'émis un léger rire quand les jets d'eau sortirent des murs. Je pressai le mauvais bouton en voulant trouver celui pour avoir de l'eau par le robinet du haut, et de la musique commença à résonner dans la pièce. Je me demandai vraiment combien Carlisle gagnait à l'hôpital.

Quand j'eus enfin éteint enfin la musique et m'étais lavée, j'enroulai une serviette sur mes cheveux et enfilai mon pantalon de jogging et un simple pull que Rosalie m'avait donnés.

Je retournai à la "salle de préparation" et pris place sur une chaise.

Alice se rua à la salle de bain et la douche se remit en route. Rosalie me sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'un séchoir jusqu'à que ceux-ci soient complètement secs, les peigna et appliqua un soin dessus. Nous attendîmes que les rouleaux soient bien secs, puis elle me les mis dans les cheveux. Je me sentais vraiment bête avec tous ces trucs sur la tête. Alice sortit de la salle de bain, puis Rosalie y entra. Esmée entra dans la pièce avec des croques-monsieur afin que cela soit plus facile pour nous de nous préparer.

Rosalie revint et mangea également un peu. Nous allâmes toutes les trois dans la sale de bain pour nous brosser les dents puis retournâmes dans la pièce. Rosalie se mit également des bigoudis dans les cheveux et dans ceux d'Alice.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper entrèrent également dans la chambre."Vous êtes très élégantes, je pense que vous pouvez y aller comme ça." ricana Emmett, Edward et Jasper rirent également.

"Dégagez!" Grogna Rosalie."Prenez vos vêtements et les affaires dont vous avez besoin et fichez le camp d'ici, on a pas le temps pour vos conneries."

"We love you 2 Rosie"**(N/T: En anglais dans le texte, et puis je trouve que ça rend pas mal, pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, même si je me doute que tout le monde a compris, ça veut dire on t'aime aussi Rosie)** Dirent-ils tous les trois. Ils partirent dans le dressing prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils prirent également quelques lotions pour le visage et les cheveux et sortirent de la pièce.**(N/T: Je vous jure que c'est ce qui est dit dans le texte, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de lire qu'ils utilisent des produits de beauté lol)**

Alice commença à me manquiller tandis que Rosalie s'occupait d'enduire mes ongles de rouge. Alice me dit de rester assise sur ma chaise jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêtes toutes les trois, et surtout que je n'avais pas le droit de me regarder dans le miroir. Elles commencèrent à se maquiller elles-mêmes. Après ce qu'il me sembla être des heures, elles étaient enfin prêtes. Rosalie enleva les bigoudis de ses cheveux et les remit méticuleusement sur le mannequin. Elle fit exactement la même chose avec Alice. Elle prit s'empara d'une grande bombe de laque. Je regardai l'heure. Il était déjà neuf heures et quart. On avait commencé super tôt et on arrivait encore à être en retard! Comment faisaient-elles nom de Dieu? Nous enfilâmes toutes les trois nos robes de bal, chaussures et accessoires que nous avions achetés le samedi d'avant.

Nous allâmes toutes devant le miroir et nous contemplâmes. Rosalie portait une robe rouge qui descendait jusque par terre. Son dos était nu jusqu'au bord de ses fesses. Elle portait des talons noirs découvertes au niveau des orteils. Ses cheveux ondulaient, avec quelques mèches lissées. Son maquillage n'était pas trop prononcé. Elle avait un fard à paupière d'une couleur neutre, et les lèvres rouges. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille et un collier en diamant.

Alice avait une robe courte marron à paillettes. Elle portait des tallons aiguilles noirs avec une petite boule duveteuse sur le devant. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux étaient fumés et elle avait mis un gloss léger sur ses lèvres.

Pour finir, je m'observai. J'étais jolie, ça je pouvais le dire. Je portais une robe noir qui épousait bien les formes de mon corps. Je portais de petits talons rouges, ouverts également. J'avais un collier rouge et des diamants argents aux oreilles. Elles m'avaient fait un regard fumé et m'avaient mis un rouge à lèvres de couleur neutre. Mes cheveux étaient ondulés. Rosalie m'avait fait une frange de travers qui était très stylée.

"Wahou, vous avez vraiment un don." Dis-je, sans voix.

"On est magnifiques, hein?" Alice avait un grand sourire sur le visage, elle était clairement contente que j'apprécie mon apparence. "Venez, ne faisons pas attendre nos hommes plus longtemps."

Rosalie descendit la première, puis Alice, et moi en dernier. En descendant, je vis que tout le monde était au salon. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Jessica et Edward. Ce dernier semblait sortit tout droit d'un magasine. Il portait un costume noir et un nœud papillon. Ses cheveux étaient cette fois parfaitement bien coiffés. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'aperçus une lueur dans son regard; Ses beaux yeux vers scintillaient encore plus que d'habitude. Alice avait pris place à coté de Jasper et Rosalie auprès d'Emmett. Je pris moi même place à coté de Mike.

Mike me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Je lui souris et me détournai. Jessica avait passé son bras dans celui d'Edward. Je vis qu'elle tenait une rose rouge dans la main.

"Tout le monde sur la photo!"Dit Esmée tout en prenant son appareil. Tout le monde se rapprocha et fis un sourire. Le flash m'aveugla quelque peu.

"Ok les gars, on y va, on a une déjà une demi-heure de retard!" Dit Jasper et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la porte. Alice, Rosalie et moi saisîmes rapidement nos sacs à main noirs où se trouvaient notre argent et notre portable et sortîmes à la suite des garçons. Mike et moi montâmes avec Rosalie et Emmett dans le cabriolet rouge , et Edward, Jessica, Jasper et Alice dans la Volvo.

"Attention le bal, nous voilà!"S'exclama Emmett, puis nous retournâmes à l'école.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu! On se donne rendez vous bientôt pour le bal! Petite promo, review=teaser! Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, laissez moi votre email!**

**Bisous**


	12. Le bal

**Coucou! Voilà enfin le chapitre du bal! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 12: Le bal  
**

**POV Edward**

Nous attendions tous quand enfin elles eurent terminé de se préparer. Jessica avaient passé son bras dans le mien. Elle réagissait d'une manière _un peu_ trop enthousiaste à la rose que je venais de lui offrir, je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que je courrais après Bella que je ne devais pas tenir le rôle du charmant Edward. Je ne pensais pas.

Mike ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait les cent pas, nerveux, à coté de moi. Je le regardai, mais il ne porta pas le regard sur moi, celui-ci restait fixé sur l'escalier. Rosalie et Alice descendirent d'un pas sûr, mais Bella restait derrière, nerveuse.

Bella... Wahou, elle était absolument parfaite. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour la décrire. Mes yeux la suivirent alors qu'elle descendait lentement les escaliers. Je vis ses yeux faire le tour de la salle, mais son regard restait accroché lorsqu'elle croisa le mien. Elle détailla _mon _corps pour revenir ensuite à mon visage. Mes yeux fixaient toujours les siens. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Comment n'avais-je pas pu me rendre compte qu'elle était aussi belle?

Elle alla lentement vers Mike et lui souris. Ce sourire... Mes yeux suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

Esmée nous demanda une photo et je m'arrangeai pour être le plus près possible de Bella. Son odeur était exquise. C'était difficile à décrire, mais elle me donnait envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. C'était certainement l'odeur que j'avais senti dans mon lit. _Respire Edward, ce soir, ça sera ton tour!_

Une fois la photo prise, nous montâmes tous en voiture. Bien sûr, je n'eus pas la chance de monter dans la même voiture que Bella.

Quand nous fûmes tous dans la voiture, Alice dit: "Bella est magnifique, t'as vu la tête de Mike quand elle est descendue?" On avait l'impression qu'elle me demandait ça à moi. _Oh non! Elle n'a quand même pas vu la manière dont je regardais Bella?_ "Oui, elle était très belle." Dit Jasper, ce à quoi j'acquiesçai. Jessica ne répondit rien, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était jalouse de Bella. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, excepté moi – Encore et toujours le charmant Edward, on ne se refait pas.

Nous arrivâmes en même temps à la soirée et chacun d'entre nous aida sa cavalière à sortir. Nous entrâmes par couple. Le bal avait lieu dans le gymnase. Il y avait des banderoles et des ballons partout, ainsi qu'un tapis rouge, et des tables qui faisaient office de buffet. Au milieu se tenait la piste de danse, qui était déjà remplie de monde. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet. Emmett et moi récupérâmes rapidement quelques bières. **(N/T: Je sais qu'aux USA l'alcool est interdit pour les moins de 21 ans, mais aux Pays Bas, les alcools légers comme la bière ou le vin sont autorisés à partir de 16 ans, et les autres alcools à partir de 18, l'auteur a dû se référer à la loi néerlandaise plutôt qu'américaine^^)**

Quand les chansons furent plus douces, nous emmenâmes tous nos cavalières sur la piste et bougeâmes tous sur le rythme de la musique.

Je fixais Bella et Mike. Bella avait plusieurs fois écrasé les pieds de son cavalier et ne semblait clairement pas à l'aise. Je ris si bas que personne ne m'entendis.

Soudainement, Mike se décida. Il ferma les yeux et approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Bella. _Je devais empêcher cela, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. _Je ressentis quelque chose en voyant ce tableau, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant **(N/T: Il serait jaloux notre Eddie? Bon ok, je me tais lol)**

Le visage de Mike était maintenant tout près de celui de Bella. Je m'extirpai de l'étreinte de Jessica et allai en direction d'eux. Juste avant que les lèvres de Mike ne se posent sur celles de Bella, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule. "Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta cavalière?"

Les yeux de Mike s'écarquillèrent au son de ma voix et il me fit un regard noir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour savoir qu'il voulait m'envoyer tout droit en enfer.

Mike regarda Bella, qui avait l'air aussi choquée que Mike. Ma question était-elle si bizarre que cela? Elle passa son regard de Mike à moi, puis finit par hocher de la tête et par se dégager de l'étreinte de Mike qui la tenait par les hanches. Je me retenais pour ne pas le frapper.

Mike regarda mon visage et s'en alla à toute hâte s'asseoir sur un banc d'où il me jetait un regard noir. Je souris. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et commençai à bouger doucement sur la musique.

"Je dois te dire, je ne sais pas danser." Dit elle timidement.

Je lui souris."Tout est dans le cavalier." Je rapprochai son corps du mien.

"Tu es magnifique."lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Et cette fois, j'étais sérieux.

Ses joues rougirent un peu, je passai mes doigts dessus. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et nous bougions tous deux légèrement au rythme de la musique. J'inspirai afin de pouvoir inhaler son odeur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi, c'est comme si elle était faite pour mes bras, et non pour ceux de Mike. Je devais le lui demander."Bella?"

Elle leva la tête et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les miens."Quoi?"

Elle m'éblouissait, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Je secouai la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées."Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Mike?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda, interrogative. "Pourquoi?"

"Bein, tu as refusé toutes les invitations pour le bal en disant que tu ne viendrais pas, et ensuite, pour ensuite inviter Mike quelques jours plus tard. Je pensais que tu le voyais plus que comme un ami." S'il te plait, dis moi que non. Je pris une grande inspiration.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne ressens rien pour Mike, c'est juste que tu m'agaçais à ne pas me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de bal. Quand j'ai eu ton mot sur ma voiture, j'en ai eu assez, et j'ai pensé que si j'invitais quelqu'un tu me laisserais enfin tranquille."

Je repris ma respiration, que j'avais bloqué sous l'effet du stress. "Tu auras dû dire oui, ça m'aurait évité de te voler à ton cavalier."

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. J'oubliai tout ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre nous. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais, la seule chose que je voyais était Bella. Je resserrai les bras afin de la serrer contre moi. Doucement, très doucement, je penchai la tête, sans quitter ses yeux. Mes lèvres touchaient presque les siennes quand quelqu'un nous bouscula et fit trébucher Bella.

Je la rattrapai à temps et regardai qui nous avait interrompus.

Je vis Tyler en train de danser et tout le monde le fixer. Il puait la bière. Il était complètement bourré.

Je le poussai."Regarde où tu vas."

Il se retourna et nous regarda Bella et moi. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Je sentis une vague de fureur me traverser et mis Bella derrière moi.

Tyler me regarda, furieux et agrippa la main de Bella."Éloigne-toi d'elle, tu es ivre."

Il ne m'écouta pas et alla vers Bella et pencha la tête vers le visage de Bella. Il parvint à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bella.

Bella se défendit mais il était trop fort. La colère s'empara de mon corps. Je tremblai de toutes les fibres de mon être.

Je le poussai du chemin de Bella et il tomba au sol. Je me tournai pour voir comment elle allait. Elle continuait à fixer Tyler, choquée.

Au moment où je me retournai vers Tyler, je me pris un coup de poing dans l'œil. Je réagis instantanément et rendis son coup de poing à Tyler. Il tomba à nouveau par terre et je lui sautai dessus. J'entendis autour de moi les filles crier et tout le monde se mit autour de nous.

J'entendis Bella crier "Stop!"

J'avais levé le poing et était prêt à le frapper quand je fus retenu. Emmett et Jasper m'avaient attrapé les bras par derrière et me tirèrent dehors. La fureur bouillonnait encore dans tout mon corps, je rechignai car je n'en avais pas encore fini avec Tyler.

Je ressentis le froid s'insinuer en moi, je compris que nous étions à l'extérieur. Emmett et Jasper essayaient de me calmer. J'inspirai, expirai, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin calme. Une fois mes pensées remises en place, je regardai autour de moi, mais elle n'était pas là."Où est Bella?"

"Elles sont là."Dit Jasper en pointant son index vers un endroit où se tenaient trois silhouettes."Bella était quelque peu bouleversée."

Je me levai et allai d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit que m'avait indiqué Jasper. Je vis Bella dans les bras de Rosalie et Alice.

"Bella"Susurrai-je. Elles tournèrent toutes les trois le regard vers moi."Bella, tout va bien?"

Elle me regarda et s'extirpa des bras d'Alice et Rosalie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle vint vers moi et me prit la main."Je n'ai rien, et toi, ça va?" Je hochai de la tête. Je n'étais pas en état de dire quoique ce soit. La voir les larmes aux yeux me brisait le cœur. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait bon Dieu? J'avais souvent vu des filles pleurer, pourquoi cela me touchait-il autant?

Je vis Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper s'éloigner discrètement. Je pris l'autre main de Bella et les caressai avec mes pouces. Elle me poussa vers un banc qui se trouvait près de nous. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et leva lentement les mains vers mon œil.

"Ça fait mal?" Me demanda-t-elle. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Je secouai la tête. Ma peau picota un peu quand elle me toucha. Ses doigts passèrent doucement sur ma joue, laissant une trace brulante derrière eux. C'était comme si tout mon corps s'enflammait à son toucher.

Je voulais aller plus loin. Je levai les mains sur son visage et le rapprochai du mien. Nos têtes se rapprochèrent lentement. Bella ferma les yeux, tout comme moi. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, et je sentis une décharge électrique parcourir tout mon corps. C'était si agréable. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble comme si elles ne faisaient qu'un, et je ressentis des étincelles. Elle avait un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur moi, que je ne pourrais jamais la laisser partir. J'ouvris la bouche et ressentis son haleine se mélanger à la mienne. Elle m'éblouissait... Encore une fois.

Elle interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Ma respiration était irrégulière. Mes mains étaient toujours sur son visage, et je ne parvenais pas à les retirer de là. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Et là je sus. J'étais tombé désespérément amoureux de Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je devrais poster le chapitre suivant demain si j'ai le temps, ou au plus tard lundi!**

**Sinon, tout à fait hors sujet, je suis allée voir New Moon hier soir, personnellement j'ai a-do-ré! Il est super fidèle au bouquin, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un film où je suis autant dedans que le livre! J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine la moitié du film lol Bon, j'arrête de spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance d'aller le voir lol, mais si vous voulez me donner vos impressions dans vos reviews ou par mp, n'hésitez pas^^**


	13. Amoureux

**Coucou! Voilà la suite, et bien sûr, la réaction de Bella! **

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 13: Amoureux  
**

**POV Bella**

Nos lèvres ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il ouvrit la bouche, quémandant ma langue. Je pouvais sentir son haleine dans ma bouche.

Je me laissai aller à sentir son haleine. Il me regarda dans les yeux, qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de l'amour._ Je dois me tromper, cela n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela! _Je revis l'image de Lauren, l'état dans lequel elle était et quand elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, et sans chercher à comprendre je m'enfuis. Je courus si vite qu'il ne put pas me rattraper. Les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de mes joues.

"BELLA!" J'entendais ses pas derrière moi.

Je continuai à courir, et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne trébuchai pas. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi et il me rattrapa. Il était devant moi et je lui rentrai dedans.

"Bella? Bella, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive, est-ce-que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" Son visage était rempli d'inquiétude et de douleur.

J'aurais voulu me défaire de son étreinte mais il me tenait fermement. Les larmes continuaient à affluer. "Lâche moi!" Hurlai-je

Mais il ne me lâcha pas. Il me tenait si fort dans ses bras que cela me faisait mal. Il me secouait encore et encore. Rapidement, Emmett, Jasper et Mike arrivèrent. Emmett et Jasper éloignèrent Edward de moi et Mike me prit dans ses bras. Il enleva sa veste et la passa sur mes épaules puis m'accompagna devant la porte où un taxi attendait. J'entendais Edward hurler encore mon nom mais je l'ignorai. Je montai avec Mike dans le taxi. Il ne dit rien, il se contentait de me tenir dans ses bras, alors que je continuais à pleurer.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je voulais prendre mon porte-monnaie pour donner à Mike l'argent pour le taxi, quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus mon sac. Mike vit que j'étais en train de chercher quelque chose et me demanda quoi. "Je cherche mon sac, mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Je te donnerai l'argent demain pour le taxi. " Les larmes roulaient toujours sur mes joues.

"T'en fais pas, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux bien te ramener chez toi. Tu ne me dois rien. Je ne peux juste pas croire ce qu'il t'a fait. Même s'il a déjà fait assez de dégâts avec les filles à l'école."Dit il en serrant les poings.

"Merci Mike... Pour tout."

"De rien. Dors bien Bella, et si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler." J'acquiesçai et lui fis une bise sur la joue, avant de rentrer chez moi.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions restés quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Elle me fuyait... Encore! Je lui courus après, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. "BELLA!"

Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant à courir. Je courus plus vite qu'elle et la rattrapai. Je me tournai pour me retrouver face à elle. Elle me percuta et je passai mes bras autour d'elle, afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuie plus.

"Bella, Bella, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive, est-ce-que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" La seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée me fuyait.

Elle essaya de se défaire de mon étreinte mais je ne la laisserais pas partir cette fois."Lâche moi!" Cria-t-elle.

Et pour la deuxièmement fois de la soirée, je fus empoigné par Emmett et Jasper. Ils m'éloignèrent de Bella et me retournèrent de manière à ce que je sois dos à elle puis m'emmenèrent au banc. "Nom de Dieu Edward, qu'est ce qui t'as pris?" Dit Jasper en me fixant, furieux.

"J'en sais rien." J'abattis mon poing sur le banc."J'EN SAIS RIEN!" Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait nom de Dieu? Je savais que je l'avais serrée trop fort contre moi, mais je ne pouvais la laisser partir. Je ne devais plus perdre le contrôle en sa présence, et encore moins quand elle était impliquée.

A ce moment-là j'aperçus Bella et Mike se diriger vers un taxi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Mike avait ses bras autour d'elle. Je bondis et courus le plus vite possible pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le taxi. Comment osait-il posait la main sur elle? La colère s'empara de tout mon être. J'allais donner une bonne leçon à cet enfoiré de Mike. Je hurlai le prénom de Bella mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Elle continua à marcher sans regarder derrière elle. Alors que j'étais presque à coté du taxi, celui ci partit, il l'emmenait loin de moi.

La seule chose que je fus capable de faire fut d'observer le taxi. J'entendis les pas d'Emmett et Jasper derrière moi. Ils se mirent à mes cotés.

Je regardai toujours la direction dans laquelle elle était partie."La seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée me fuit. PUTAIN C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE J'AIME QUELQU'UN ET JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT M'Y PRENDRE!" Criai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle.

"Aime?" Demanda Emmett, surpris.

"Oui Emmett! Je suis amoureux d'elle! Quand on s'est embrassés, je me suis senti entier, j'ai ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Quand je l'ai vue dans les bras de Mike, j'ai eu la rage. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait dû être dans _mes_ bras, pas dans ceux de Mike. Quand elle m'a ignoré, ça m'a déchiré le cœur." Je serrai machinalement les poings en revoyant l'image de Bella dans les bras de Mike.

Jasper passa son bras sur mes épaules. "En gros, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le pari?"

Je secouai la tête."J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce pari."

Alice et Rosalie nous rejoignîmes et virent mon expression."Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda Alice, surprise.

Je ne dis rien, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de regarder dans la direction par où elle avait disparu.

"Edward est amoureux de Bella." Répondit Jasper.

Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent."Alors pourquoi il est bouleversé?"

"Juste après qu'ils se soient embrassés, Bella s'est enfuie. Elle est partie en taxi avec Mike."

J'interrompis la conversation. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ça. Sa voix... Je voulais savoir si elle était en sécurité, je _devais_ entendre que Mike n'avait rien tenté. Je pris mon téléphone et composai son numéro, que Rosalie m'avait passé. J'entendis la tonalité, mais également la sonnerie de son téléphone derrière moi. J'allai rapidement vers l'endroit où j'entendais le son et vis que son sac était encore là.

Je m'assis et pris son sac dans mes mains. Je restai un moment à le fixer.

"Viens Edward, on rentre." Emmett me tira par le bras et me mena à la voiture. Cela ne me posait pas de problème qu'Emmett conduise ma voiture.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Demanda Alice en désignant le sac que j'avais dans les mains.

Je lui donnai en marmonnant"C'est à Bella."

Alice prit le sac. Nous arrivâmes chez moi et je sortis immédiatement de l'auto et allai en direction de la maison. Je ne pris pas la peine de dire au revoir à mes amis. Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà couchés.

Je partis directement dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur le lit.

Ce qui aurait dû être la plus belle nuit de ma vie était devenu mon pire cauchemar.

**POV Bella**

Je tournai la clé et entrai. Ma mère vint vers moi. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Je me dirigeai vers l'étage."Rien, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Bonne nuit.'

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

Je secouai la tête. J'allai directement au lit. Et pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais à Forks, je m'endormis en pleurant.

**POV Edward**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit-là. J'avais vu toute la nuit le visage en larmes de Bella, ce qui m'avait empêché de dormir. Je m'étais tourné et retourné dans les draps, essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais je me réveillais toutes les heures.

Au total, je n'avais dormi que quatre heures.

J'entendis Rosalie se lever et aller sous la douche. J'attendis qu'elle ait terminé pour aller dans la salle de bains. En sortant de la douche, je pris une serviette pour me sécher. J'avais les traits tirés à cause du manque de sommeil Je m'habillai et pris un petit déjeuner léger. La nourriture avait du mal à passer dans ma gorge.

Rosalie avait également fini de manger et nous allâmes ensemble à la Volvo. Aujourd'hui j'allais devoir affronter Bella. Comment réagirait-elle? Me dirait-elle quelque chose? Qu'allais-je faire si je croisais Mike? J'allai surement devoir serrer les dents pour ne pas m'emporter.

Le reste des trois cours suivant, j'hésitai sur ce que j'allais dire à Bella. Que je regrettais? Je ne pouvais lui dire ça, car je n'étais absolument pas désolé de l'avoir embrassée. Je regrettais seulement de lui avoir causé autant de peine. Peut-être était-ce cela que je devais lui dire. Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, elle pourrait se remettre en colère, ou pire, elle pourrait se remettre à pleurer. Je ne le supporterais pas.

La cloche sonna. C'était l'heure du repas.

Je pris une grande respiration en entrant dans le self. Je regardai directement notre table. Je vis Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Angela. _Peut-être_ _arrivera-t-elle plus tard. Rosalie n'est pas encore là non plus. _Je remplis mon plateau et allai à notre table. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rosalie arriva, sans Bella.

"Où est-elle." Chuchotai-je à Alice, assise à coté de moi.

Alice se mordit la lèvre, elle savait de qui je parlais."Elle s'est fait porter pâle aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée Edward." Dit-elle en prenant mon poing qui s'était resserré.

Je ne pouvais être la raison qui la pousse à ne pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui? Elle n'osait pas m'affronter? D'un coup je pensai à Leah, l'ancienne amie de Rosalie, qui avait déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville juste pour m'éviter après notre rupture. Bella n'allait quand même pas déménager? Non! Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Si elle déménageait, je la suivrais, je lui montrerai à quel point elle était importante pour moi.

Mais peut-être était-elle réellement malade? Peut-être n'était-ce pas moi la raison de son absence. Je pourrais peut-être aller la voir après les cours, avec un bouquet de roses pour faire les choses bien. Même si je savais qu'un simple bouquet de roses n'allait pas arranger les choses. J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Alice à coté de moi secoua la tête."Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller la voir, elle a besoin de temps. Rosalie et moi allons aller la voir, pour être sûre que tout va bien."

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que j'avais prévu de faire? Je ne lui répondis pas.

A coté de moi, Alice me sourit gentiment avant de se retourner vers Jasper

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Désolée pour la réaction de Bella, certains pensaient surement qu'ils allaient enfin se mettre ensemble, mais ça serait trop facile^^ Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça s'arrangera ;)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je poste le prochain, j'espère au plus vite, mais j'ai un gros examen mercredi et jeudi, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster avant. Au pire, vous aurez la suite le week end prochain! **

**Bisous**


	14. Petites amies

**Coucou! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais entre les cours, et mes exams, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps! Vous voulez bien me pardonner?*moue à la Alice* Pour mes examens, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, maintenant il faut attendre les résultats, mais j'ai bon espoir :)**

**On se retrouve à la fin.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ne m'a toujours pas donné ses droits sur les personnages, dommage!**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 14: Petites amies  
**

**POV Bella**

Ma mère me réveilla pour l'école. J'avais déjà repoussé trois fois le réveil et j'essayais de me rendormir.

"Bella, ma puce. Tu dois aller à l'école. Tu ne te sens toujours pas bien?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Dois-je appeler l'école pour dire que tu es souffrante?"

J'acquiesçai et enfonçai un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'entendis ma mère sortir de la chambre. Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à Edward aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, et je n'avais pas envie non plus de lui expliquer je m'étais enfuis hier soir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire? "Oh, Edward, je t'aime tellement que je me suis enfuie"? Ça serait un peu étrange comme comme explication, non?

Ma mère revint dans ma chambre avec un sceau et une biscotte au fromage. "J'ai appelé l'école, ton père est au boulot et je dois partir aussi. Ça ira quand même?"

J'acquiesçai à nouveau.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front. "Ok, si ça ne va pas, tu me téléphones. Je t'appellerai pendant ma pause déjeuner pour voir si ça va, d'accord?

Je hochai à nouveau de la tête. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et sortit de la chambre.

J'essayai de replonger dans le sommeil qui m'avait fuie cette nuit. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me rendormir.

L'instant suivant, j'entendais mon téléphone sonner. Je jetai un oeil au sms que j'avais reçu.

**Bella!**

**Ouvre la porte s'il te plait. On est en bas.**

**Bisous, Rosalie et Alice.**

Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Alice et Rosalie devant. Je sortis lentement de mon lit et m'aperçus que j'étais en pyjama. Ma mère avait dû me changer la veille car j'étais à peu près sûre de m'être endormie toute habillée.

J'avais la flemme de sortir, donc je pris les clés dans la table de nuit et les lançai par la fenêtre. Rosalie les rattrapa et ouvrit la porte. Je retournai au lit et me mis les couvertures sur la tête.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas avec elles_

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et rapidement la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je sentis quatre bras m'entourer. Alice se mit à coté de moi tandis que Rosalie faisait le tour du lit pour se trouver de l'autre coté.

Nous restâmes ainsi en silence dix minutes. On n'entendait que le bruit de nos respirations. Les larmes recommencèrent à affluer. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller.

"Bella, ça va?" La voix d'Alice était empreinte d'inquiétude.

Je secouai la tête, n'étant pas en état de parler. Si j'ouvrais la bouche maintenant, on entendrait sûrement la peine et la douleur dans ma voix. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles sachent que je pleurais pour _lui._

Et comme toujours, mes souhaits ne furent pas exaucés.

Alice me tourna la tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle s'aperçut que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, elle me serra contre elle. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille. "C'est à cause d'hier soir?"

J'acquiesçai. Elles connaissaient déjà mes sentiments pour lui. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir puisqu'elle le savait déjà. Et après tout, ça me ferait sûrement du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

"Oh, Bella!" S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant encore plus fort. Rosalie me caressait tendrement les cheveux. C'était génial d'avoir d'aussi bonnes amies. "Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie hier soir? On était bouleversées, on ne savait pas si tu étais bien rentrée, on ne savait..."

Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne me culpabilise encore plus. "Je suis désolée Alice. Je voulais vous appeler mais j'ai perdu mon sac."

A ce moment elle me montra un objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Mon sac. "Edward l'a retrouvé hier soir, après avoir essayé de t'appeler."

Je me figeai à la mention de son nom.

"Bella, je vois bien que tu es attachée à mon frère, peut être plus que n'importe quelle autre fille ne l'a jamais été. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu partie hier soir?"

"Tu ne comprends donc pas Rosalie? Je le vois partout. Quand je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Quand je dors, je le vois dans mes rêves. Quand je vais voir d'autres mecs, je le vois encore. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas avoir le coeur brisé dans un mois quand il m'aura larguée parce qu'il se sera lassé de moi."

"Il t'aime Bella, ça se voit."

"Peut être maintenant, mais dans un mois, il en aimera une autre."

Rosalie secoua la tête. "Je pense vraiment ce que je dis Bella. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent."

"On peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait les filles?" J'en avais assez d'Edward. J'y pensais déjà assez, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Ça faisait trop mal.

Les larmes revinrent, je ne parvins pas à les arrêter. Notre baiser d'hier soir me hantait, la douleur dans sa voix, son visage magnifique, la manière dont il me tenait alors que nous dansions. Les larmes coulaient à flots. Je pleurais dans le lit, Alice et Rosalie près de moi.

_Tu vois Bella, il a encore réussi à te faire mal. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en l'embrassant._

Je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer, et tout ce temps, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient tenue dans leurs bras, sans rien dire. Pleurer m'avait tellement épuisée que je finis par m'endormir dans leurs bras.

Je fus réveillée par quelque chose de mouillé sur ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux prudemment et découvris le visage de ma mère qui posait un linge humide sur mon front. "Bonsoir." Me dit-elle alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Elle me sourit.

Je lui souris faiblement en retour. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne trouvai pas Alice et Rosalie. Renée, qui avait dû deviner ce que je cherchais, me dit doucement."Elles sont parties il y a un quart d'heure. Elles sont restées toute l'après midi. Tu as de très bonnes amies. Elles t'ont laissé un mot. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elles acceptent de partir."Dit elle en désignant un morceau de papier sur ma table de nuit."Tu as faim? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose?"

Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais dormi autant. Je jetai un oeil à mon réveil. 19H43. J'avais passé ma journée à dormir. Et cette nuit, j'allais une fois de plus passer mon temps à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit et penser à _lui _sans arrêt.

"J'ai pas vraiment faim."

"Tu dois manger quelque chose ma puce. Je pourrais te ramener un bol de soupe, peut être. Ça passerait mieux."

Je me dis que peut être si je mangeais ça irait mieux, donc j'acquiesçai. Ma mère ouvrit un peu la fenêtre pour aérer et descendit.

Je pris le papier et l'ouvris. Je ne reconnus pas l'écriture, donc j'imaginai qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie.

**Chère Bella,**

**Nous sommes terriblement désolées de ne pas être là à ton réveil, mais ta mère nous a pratiquement foutus dehors, afin d'être sûre que nous soyons rentrées à temps pour le diner. Ta mère aurait bien préparé quelque chose, mais nous ne voulions pas abuser de son hospitalité.**

**Nous espérons que tu as bien dormi, car tu avais vraiment l'air épuisée. **

**Nous ferons tout pour que tu remontes la pente Bella. Nous viendrons ce week-end pour te soutenir. Si tu préfères rester seule, nous comprendrons. Nous pensions seulement que tu apprécierais d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Et bien sûr, Alice, Angela et moi sommes là pour toi. Donc si tu ne nous donnes pas de nouvelles d'ici là, nous serons demain devant ta porte. **

**Ça ira, on va t'aider!**

**Gros bisous et câlins,**

**Alice et Rosalie.**

Quelle chance j'avais d'avoir d'avoir d'aussi bonnes amies. Bien sûr que je voulais qu'elles viennent, même si je ne serais pas de très bonne compagnie. Je devais essayer de penser à autre chose.

Le reste de la soirée, je ne parvins pas vraiment à me changer les idées.

Après avoir avalé mon bol de soupe, j'allai sous la douche. Mes cheveux étaient dans un état pas possible à cause de la laque d'hier. Je mis un temps fou à les rincer. Je mis un gros jogging pour avoir bien chaud et descendis rejoindre mes parents dans le salon. Renée et Charlie étaient dans le canapé. Ma mère était allongée, la tête posée sur mon père. Comme il n'y avait plus de place dans le canapé, je m'assis dans un fauteuil. Je repliai mes jambes contre moi et les entourai de mes bras. Je restai une heure ainsi, à fixer la télé, mais je ne pourrais même pas dire de quoi parlait le film. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce n'était pas un film de mon époque, plutôt un film des années soixante. Je ne comprenais pas comment, après avoir dormi toute la journée, je pouvais encore avoir sommeil. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes parents et montai me mettre au lit, où je passais une fois de plus la nuit seule.

**POV Edward**

Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon. Alice et Rosalie étaient allées voir Bella, et ça faisait des heures qu'elles étaient parties. Je commençais à perdre patience, je voulais savoir comment elle allait. Depuis que j'étais revenu du lycée, je faisais les cent pas, trop stressé pour rester assis. Je devais taper sur le système de Jasper et Emmett, mais pour le moment, cela m'importait peu. Non, c'était Bella qui m'importait à cet instant.

"Elles arrivent." Dit Emmett. Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de la fenêtre devant laquelle la BMW de Rosalie arrivait. Je mourais d'envie de courir dehors pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Si c'était de ma faute si elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui. Mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir, je n'arrivais pas à avancer un pied devant l'autre. Voulais-je vraiment savoir si c'était de ma faute?

Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi? Comment allais-je me comporter en sa présence si c'était le cas?

Alice et Rosalie entrèrent prudemment. Etait-ce à cause de moi qu'elles entraient si prudemment? Même Emmett prenait garde de ne pas sortir de blagues douteuses.

Alice et Rosalie enlacèrent brièvement leurs amoureux et allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé, près de là où je me trouvais. Leurs yeux évitaient les miens. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'assoir, ni de les regarder.

"Alors?" Murmurai-je. Mes yeux fixaient toujours le sol, voir leur expression m'effrayait.

Alice tripota nerveusement un fil de son pull et Rosalie prit également le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. C'était grave à ce point?

"Elle... Elle ne va pas bien du tout."

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

"Elle est complètement déprimée." Poursuivit Rosalie."Pour te dire la vérité, elle est amoureuse de toi." Aux paroles de Rosalie, je sentis l'espoir gonfler en moi. Alice ne l'interrompit pas. Mais pourquoi me disait-elle tout cela?

"A ta place, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite. Elle a peur qu'il se passe la même chose que lors de tes précédentes... Relations, si on peut les appeler comme ça." Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas."Elle a peur que je la prenne pour un bouche-trou?"

"Ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu prendrais quelqu'un pour un bouche-trou Edward."Souffla Alice.

J'arrêtai de tourner en rond et me postai devant Alice, jambes écartés et bras croisés. "Mais c'est différent, Bella est différente. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire cela. Je ne lui briserai jamais le coeur. Si je le faisais, je briserais le mien avec. Je ne lui ferai jamais de peine."

"Je le sais Edward, je le sais. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle, elle ne le sait pas!"

"Il faut que je lui montre à quel point elle est importante à mes yeux." Je m'assis entre Alice et Rosalie en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Alice me prit la main gauche, et Rosalie la droite. "Peut-être devrais-tu laisser Bella un peu tranquille. On lui a promis d'aller la voir ce week end. Tu devrais peut-être attendre lundi, quand elle retournera en cours."

Tout le week-end?"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir jusque là." Confessai-je. "Et puis, si elle ne revenait pas lundi?"

"On fera tout ce qu'on peut. Laisse lui du temps Edward. Ce ne serait pas la première à être remplacée comme ça. C'est l'idée que tu la largues qui la met dans cet état, pas le fait que tu l'aies embrassée." Rosalie essayait de dédramatiser la situation en faisant de l'humour.

Sa blague ne me fit pas vraiment rire et je sautai sur mes pieds, lançant un regard noir à ma soeur. Emmett sauta aussitôt afin de la défendre et m'écarta d'elle. "Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle tout aussi attachée à Bella qu'à toi."

Il avait probablement raison. Rosalie aimait beaucoup Bella. Tous mes amis appréciaient Bella, et j'étais celui qui devait tout gâcher. Etais-je si horrible? C'était comme si j'étais celui qui était là pour leur rendre la vie impossible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout le samedi je ne vis pas Bella. Sa présence me manquait, ses yeux bruns me manquaient, ainsi que ses lèvres douces, son odeur, ses joues rougissantes.

Ce samedi passa très lentement. Rosalie avait passé la journée entière chez Bella avec Alice et Angela. Jasper et Emmett essayaient par tous les moyens de me rendre le sourire et me changer les idées.

"Bzzzzzzzz" Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche de jean.

Je regardai le nom du correspondant et ouvris le clapet de mon téléphone."Rosalie" Dis-je, pas vraiment en état d'être vraiment intéressé.

"Edward, je suis chez Bella." Automatiquement, je rapprochai le téléphone de mon oreille, comme si j'avais peur de manquer quelque chose de la conversation. "Demain il fera beau, et nous voulons amener Bella à la maison pour profiter de la piscine. Comme ça elle sortira un peu de chez elle, hein..." Elle se tût brusquement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Que demain je ne pourrai pas être à la maison?"

"Non, non Edward, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle, hum... Elle serait contente de te voir – En fait, elle ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais on sait qu'elle serait contente de te voir – Elle sait que tu seras là demain. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que demain tu ne sois pas surpris en voyant Bella devant chez nous."

Bella venait ici? Elle venait _chez nous_? Le soulagement et le bonheur s'emparèrent de moi. J'allais revoir Bella.

Rosalie poursuivit."Essaye de ne pas trop la pousser, joue la cool avec elle, et vas-y doucement. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu dois être patient avec elle."

Je hochai de la tête, mais me rendis compte de suite qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais au téléphone. "Merci Rosalie, pour tout."

"De rien p'tit frère! On arrivera demain vers deux heures. A demain!"

"A demain." Dis-je en refermant mon téléphone.

"Pourquoi Rosalie t'appelle et pas moi?" Demanda Emmett depuis le salon.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question. "Bella vient demain." Dis-je. _Bella venait vraiment ici!_

Jasper haussa un sourcil. Je lui expliquai rapidement. "Elles viennent nager demain, et Bella vient avec elles.

Un sourire se fendit sur le visage d'Emmett. "Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Rosalie en bikini."

Dit-il en faisant aller ses sourcils de haut en bas plusieurs fois.

"Tu es désespérant." Rit Jasper en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras. Puis il se tourna vers moi."Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire?"

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire, J'avais ruminé toute la journée à chercher ce que j'allais lui dire. Et je n'en avais toujours aucune idée. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je ne lui demanderais pas pourquoi elle était partie. Si elle veut me le dire, elle me le dirait d'elle même. Comme me l'avait dit Rosalie, je ne devais pas la brusquer.

Le rire d'Emmett me sortit de mes pensées. "Je suis impatient de voir Bella dans la piscine, la connaissant, elle glisserait et tomberait à l'eau." Jasper rit avec Emmett, et je ne pus faire autrement que de rire à mon tour.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais nerveux à cause d'une fille. J'avais toujours été sûr de moi et je savais toujours ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire. Là, je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je mettais les pieds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On était maintenant dimanche, il était une heure et quart. Encore trois quarts d'heure, et elle serait devant moi, elle et son magnifique visage. Je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit, tellement j'étais nerveux à propos d'aujourd'hui. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà là. Rosalie et Alice venaient de partir chercher Bella.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient au travail. Esmée travaillait désormais sur de vieilles maisons. Elle les retapait et s'assurait qu'elles deviennent habitables. C'est pour cela qu'elle était moins souvent à la maison.

En effet, il faisait chaud dehors. Emmett, Jasper et moi nous étions déjà mis en maillot et étions en ce moment assis dans la cuisine. Enfin, eux étaient assis. J'étais trop nerveux pour rester tranquillement assis donc je faisais les cent pas dans la cuisine.

On se rapprochait de plus en plus de deux heures, et j'étais de plus en plus stressé. Encore une demi heure à attendre. Je ne voulais pas de malaise entre Bella et moi. Je resterais moi même, le garçon que j'étais avec les autres filles. L'Edward arrogant, le "charmant" Edward. Si je ne faisais pas ça, je me sentirais désespéré, de ne pas savoir comment agir avec elle. Donc je mettrai ma façade en place et oublier le reste.

Je décidai de piquer une tête dans la piscine pour remettre mes idées en place. J'allai à la piscine et plongeai dedans. J'appréciai l'eau froide en cette journée chaude. Je restai quelques temps sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque. Quand je manquai d'air, je revins à la surface. Mon visage se réchauffa immédiatement au soleil. Je tournai la tête vers la porte, et elle était là...Mon ange personnel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Encore désolée pour l'attente. Promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera vite! A très bientôt!


	15. Je t'aime

**Coucou! Je vous avais promis de poster rapidement, j'espère que c'est assez rapide pour vous! Voilà la suite des histoires de Bella et Edward! **

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15: Je t'aime**

**POV Bella**

Je ne pouvais nier que j'étais nerveuse. Je ne pouvais dire non plus que j'étais _un peu_ nerveuse, cela serait un mensonge. J'entendais Rosalie et Alice monter l'escalier. Ma mère leur était infiniment reconnaissante de s'être occupées de moi. Elle était aussi contente que je sorte un peu. J'étais toujours en plein combat intérieur. Le plus raisonnable était d'ignorer Edward, peu importe ce qu'il m'en couterait, mais la mauvaise Bella disait à la Bella raisonnable de se museler. Je voulais vraiment voir Edward. Je le voyais peut-être souvent dans mes pensées, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je voulais le voir en vrai. Ses bras forts me manquaient, ses lèvres, sa voix.

On toqua à la porte."Bella?" Entendis-je Alice appeler derrière la porte.

J'allai jusque celle-ci et l'ouvris. Alice et Rosalie étaient derrière à m'attendre, habillées de robes d'été. Je ris, faisant comme si tout allait bien. Bien sûr, elles ne furent pas dupes, je n'avais jamais été une bonne menteuse. Alice passa ses bras autour de moi. Au moment où elle me toucha, elle s'écarta aussitôt de moi. "Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Ton pull est trempé de transpiration." Désapprouva-t-elle.

J'écarquillai des yeux. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si nerveuse. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je transpirais tant. _"Non, bien sûr. Tu ne pensais qu'à Edward, comme d'habitude." _Me cria de nouveau ma conscience.

Alice m'enlaça de nouveau et murmura à mon oreille."Ça ira Bella. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me serinai de me calmer, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Je souris à Alice et elle me lâcha.

"Tu vois. Tout se passera bien. Bon, maintenant tu peux enfiler autre chose, parce que tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Mais c'est une bonne chose que j'aie quelque chose en cas d'urgence." Elle prit son sac et en sortit une robe, ainsi qu'un maillot de bain. "Mets ça, ça t'ira super bien."

Sans discuter je lui pris la robe et le bikini des mains et allai à la salle de bain pour me changer. J'enfilai le maillot, et m'observai dans le miroir. Il était – évidemment – rose. _Rose pétant. _Ça fonçait un peu ma peau, d'accord, mais ça n'empêchait pas ma peau d'avoir une couleur cadavérique. Sur le haut du bikini il y avait de petits diamants argentés qui scintillaient à la lumière. Sur le bas, il y avait une petite boucle noire. Je saisis la robe sur la chaise et la passai par dessus ma tête. Je ne pris pas la peine de me regarder de nouveau dans le miroir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que cette robe était de couleur noire, et qu'elle m'arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

Je retournai dans ma chambre. Rosalie me complimenta et Alice dit qu'elle savait déjà évidemment que ça m'irait à ravir. Alice me poussa sur une chaise et prit un petit coffret dans son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et je vis qu'il était plein à ras bord de maquillage. Je la regardai, incrédule. "Alice, pourquoi veux tu me maquiller si nous devons aller nager?"

"Pour que tu sois magnifique avant d'aller dans l'eau Bella."

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était absolument évident.

Heureusement, cette fois elle ne mit pas autant de temps que lorsqu'elle m'avait préparée pour le bal. Elle ne me mis qu'un peu de fond de teint, du fard à joues, et du mascara waterproof.

Quand elle eut fini, elle me releva de la chaise. "On peut y aller."

Oh non, il était temps de l'affronter. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu être d'accord avec ça. Bien sûr – comme le disait Rosalie – je ne pouvais pas repousser la chose indéfiniment. Je devrais bien le revoir à un moment où à un autre. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour m'y préparer.

Je regardai l'heure. Une heure et demi. Nous avions encore une demi heure. Pourquoi étaient-elles si pressées?

Rosalie vit ce que je pensais faire et dit,"tu le verras bien un jour ou l'autre, Bella. C'est mieux si ça arrive au plus vite. Ça ira Bella, je te le promets!"

Elle dit ça avec tant de conviction que je ne pus que la croire. Elle avait raison, ça ne servirait à rien de retarder les choses. Plus tôt je le ferait, mieux ça serait. Je me redressai et suivis Rosalie et Alice à la voiture. Elle mit la musique à fond et partit à toute allure. Peu après nous arrivâmes chez elle – _chez lui_ . Nous entrâmes dans la maison, et automatiquement mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce à sa recherche. A mon grand soulagement – ou ma grande déception – Il n'était pas là. Toujours ce combat intérieur. Emmett et Jasper étaient en maillot au bar dans la cuisine. Nous leur dîmes bonjour et Emmett me serra très fort dans ses bras.

Tout le monde était à l'aise dans la cuisine, tout le monde sauf moi. Je recommençai à transpirer, mes mains étaient moites. Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait donc?

Rosalie vint à coté de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille: "Va piquer une tête dans la piscine, histoire de te rafraichir. On arrive tout de suite." Dit elle en me tendant une serviette de bain.

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Si Edward arrivait, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'il me retrouve couverte de sueur. Je me dirigeai vers le jardin. Je fis un tour d'horizon afin de m'assurer de ne pas le voir, auquel cas je ferais immédiatement demi tour. Je ne vis personne, donc j'ouvris la baie vitrée et sortis. Le soleil me brulait la peau alors que je sortais de la maison. J'allai vers une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient au bord de la piscine, et y posai la serviette que m'avait donné Rosalie.

A mi-chemin je me figeai. Quelque chose avait bougé dans la piscine. Je me retournai subitement et vis Edward dans la piscine. Il faisait son petit sourire en coin et sortit de la piscine pour me rejoindre. Il ressemblait à un mannequin. Je regardai son corps encore mouillé. Ses muscles, c'était comme s'il était encore plus musclé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Son corps mouillé, je ressentis le besoin de toucher ses biceps, de laisser glisser mes mains le long de ses muscles. Ses bras paraissaient encore plus musclés et séduisants. Il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'Emmett, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Je me sentis rougir quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de le reluquer. Je poursuivis mon examen jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire"Ce que tu vois te plait?" **(N/T: Edward ou comment casser l'ambiance lol)**

Je rougis d'autant plus et mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Bien sûr, l'Edward arrogant était de retour. Je le détestais quand il était comme ça. L'Edward du bal me manquait. Le gentil Edward. Le vrai Edward. Pas cet Edward là.

Je ne pouvais nier qu'il me plaisait. Je baissai la tête et acquiesçai. Je le vis se rapprocher d'un pas et je sentis sa main mouillée sous mon menton. Il me releva la tête de sorte à ce que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait une telle force dans les yeux que je fus éblouie. Je m'appuyai contre quelque chose devant moi. Ses yeux avaient un pouvoir d'attraction, qui m'attiraient à lui sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Je restai prisonnière de ses yeux jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas des autres qui s'approchaient. Je me détachai de sa prise et me retournai. Je retournai à la chaise longue où se trouvait la serviette. Je m'allongeai dessus et mis mes lunettes de soleil. Edward se retourna également pour aller plonger dans l'eau. Rosalie et Alice vinrent s'installer à coté de moi et Jasper et Emmett rejoignirent Edward dans l'eau.

Le reste de la journée fut tendu. Edward et moi faisions comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cela me convenait, je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne voulais pas expliquer pour je m'étais enfuie. Sinon il saurait combien j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui. Et cela, il ne devait jamais le savoir. Pas si je voulais l'oublier. Donc j'essayais de faire comme si tout allait bien. J'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder.

Alice et moi passâmes la journée à bronzer. Rosalie plongeai de temps en temps dans la piscine, mais revenait aussi vite car elle trouvait l'eau trop froide. Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient la plupart du temps dans l'eau. Ils se bagarraient ou se lançaient une balle. Edward venait de temps en temps s'installer auprès de moi sur une chaise longue, et parlait de tout et de rien avec moi. De sujet banals. Le lycée, nos amis, nos parents, les profs, etc... Mais jamais de _ce _sujet!

Il faisait une chaleur pas possible, et le soleil brillait. Je me mettais régulièrement de la crème solaire de peur d'attraper des coups de soleil. Je regardais vers la piscine où Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de se chamailler. Rosalie était encore à l'eau, mais s'enfuyait rapidement à chaque fois qu'ils étaient un peu trop près d'elle. Je ris quand les garçons la firent couler. Puis Jasper et Edward se mirent à deux contre Emmett. Emmett pouvait facilement s'en sortir à un contre un, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les deux en même temps. A cet instant ils ressemblaient à des enfants.

Alice, Rosalie et moi riions d'eux, parce qu'ils étaient en train de fanfaronner. Emmett, Jasper et Edward se rapprochèrent et parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Ils sortirent de la piscine et coururent vers nous. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, mais j'entendis Alice crier. "Non Jasper! Pas encore! S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiit, mes cheveux!" **(N/T: Du pur Alice ça mdr)**

C'est là que je compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Mais avant que j'eus le temps de m'enfuir, Edward m'avait déjà agrippée et marchait en direction de la piscine, un grand sourire sur le visage. A coté de moi j'entendis Alice et Rosalie crier que leurs cheveux ne devaient pas être mouillés. J'entendis un plouf, suivi d'un autre. Tout le monde se trouvait dans l'eau, excepté Edward et moi.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire ça à moi?" Dis-je à Edward en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus. J'essayai de me débattre, en vain.

Nous étions presque à la piscine et je sentais des gouttes d'eau glacées couler sur mon corps. Les gouttes venaient de ses cheveux et de son visage. Son corps lui aussi était froid, en comparaison avec la dernière fois où j'étais dans ses bras.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. "S'il te plait, ne me jette pas à l'eau."

Il continua sans rien dire.

"S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiit." Le suppliai-je.

Il resta silencieux et sembla abasourdi. Il passa ses yeux de mon visage à l'eau. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui dire que le meilleur choix était de ne pas me jeter à l'eau.

Il interpréta mal mon sourire. Il pensait que ce sourire était victorieux. Il ne marcha plus vers la piscine. Non, il COURUT vers la piscine. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis Edward sautait puis immédiatement je sentis l'eau glacée autour de moi. Elle était vraiment gelée. Rosalie étaient en train de se bagarrer avec leurs petits amis et je restai à grelotter. J'allai du plus vite que je pus vers l'échelle. J'y étais presque quand je sentis deux bras forts m'agripper et me pousser contre le bord de la piscine. Comparé à la température de l'eau, son corps était très chaud maintenant. "Où croyais tu aller comme ça?"

"Je retourne à ma chaise longue, l'eau est gelée.

Il mis son corps contre le mien. Je ressentais sa chaleur traverser mon corps. Même s'il n'était pas aussi chaud que la dernière fois, il était plus chaud que l'eau. "Toujours aussi froid?" Me demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Je hochai de la tête, l'eau me paraissait déjà moins froide.

Il mit son bras autour de ma taille et laissa aller sa main le long de mon dos. Son visage se rapprocha du mien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve près de ma gorge."Toujours?" Murmura-t-il contre ma gorge.

Je secouai la tête. A présent, mon corps bouillonnait.

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il releva son visage et avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes.

Mes mains se faufilèrent automatiquement dans ses cheveux. Je rapprochai son visage du mien. J'oubliai notre publique. Je ne voyais plus que lui. Son haleine chaude emplit ma bouche. Sa langue caressa lentement ma lèvre inférieure.

Je le lâchai pour reprendre mon souffle. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou. Elles laissaient des traces brulantes sur leur passage. Il déposa de petits bisous dans mon cou.

_C'est mal Bella! C'est tellement mal. Arrête ça maintenant tant que tu le peux encore. Il te brisera le coeur, tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas rechuter._ Me dit la voix raisonnable dans ma tête.

Je m'arrêtai en m'apercevant de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me défis de son étreinte et nageai le plus vite que je le pus vers l'échelle. Je sortis de l'eau et allai vers la maison. Je ne pouvais pratiquement plus rien voir autour de moi à cause des larmes qui affluaient dans mes yeux.

"Bella s'il te plait." Me supplia-t-il." Ne me fuis pas encore une fois, je t'en prie!"

Je voulais retourner vers lui, mais c'était mal. Je ne le pouvais pas!

Comme je ne faisais pas attention à où je marchais, je trébuchai. Edward me rattrapa avant que ma tête ne touche le sol. Il me retourna et me prit dans les bras. Je tentai de me défaire de sa prise, mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je laissai tomber, j'étais fatiguée de me battre contre quelque chose que je voulais, donc je passai mes bras autour de lui et cachai mon visage dans sa poitrine.

"Bella, veux tu bien me dire pourquoi tu es partie l'autre soir?"

Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étais essoufflée et les larmes continuaient de couler. Ses bras me serrèrent encore plus fort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Il resta tout ce temps silencieux, et me laissa pleurer tranquillement. Quand je finis enfin par reprendre mon souffle, je levai la tête. Il avait de nouveau un regard affectueux. On ne pouvait rien y voir d'autre que de l'amour.

"Tu peux me le dire maintenant?"

Je pris une grande respiration. J'allais lui dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'en avais pas envie, car je le voulais réellement! J'avais juste peur, très peur.

"Edward, je ne veux pas me retrouver comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sorti. Je ne veux pas être dans un état déplorable dans un mois à m'accrocher à toi parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais ces derniers jours. Je ne voulais pas te rendre le baiser. Les deux fois. Mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte à chaque fois qu'après coup. Et je ne veux pas Edward, je ne veux pas." Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mon visage.

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et je me retrouvai la tête contre sa poitrine. "Isabella, comment peux tu penser que tu es comme les autres filles?" Il prit une grande inspiration. "Je t'aime Bella. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, je..."

Je le coupai"S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Peut-être m'aimes-tu en ce moment, mais le mois prochain, tu penseras autrement. Tu ne dois pas me donner de faux espoirs. Je ne m'en relèverai pas sinon."

Il passa ses doigts sous mon menton et me releva la tête afin que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. De la douleur peut-être?"Mais je suis sérieux! Je ne veux plus personne d'autre que toi depuis que je t'ai trouvé. Peu importe ce que tu décides, mon coeur sera toujours à toi. Il sera à toi pour le reste de ta vie." Il prit mon visage en coupe et rapprocha le sien.

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Si je ne l'arrêtais pas cette fois, je ne serai plus jamais capable de le faire."S'il te plait Edward. Ne me fais pas ça."

Il cligna des yeux."Tu ne me crois pas, hein?"

Je ne dis rien.

"Je vais te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi." Il lâcha mon visage et me prit la main. Il m'emmena jusqu'à un piano blanc situé près de la cheminée. Il s'assit sur le banc et m'invita à m'installer à coté de lui.

Il commença à jouer. C'était la plus belle musique que j'aie jamais entendue. Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches. Il m'observait sans briser la mélodie. "C'est toi qui me l'a inspirée." Murmura-t-il. Puis il commença à chanter.

It`s her hair and her eyes today.  
That just simply take me away.  
And the feeling that i`m falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way.  
All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair.  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes  
and she plays with me,  
sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.  
'Cause I love her with all that I am.  
And my voice shakes along with my hands.  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need.  
And I`m out of my league once again.

It`s a masterful melody  
when she calls out my name to me.  
As the world spins around her,  
she laughs, rolls her eyes.  
And I feel like I`m falling  
but it`s no surprise.  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands.  
'Cause it`s frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i`d rather be here than on land.  
Yes, she`s all that I see and she`s all that I need  
and I`m out of my league once again.

It`s her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away.  
And the feeling that i`m falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way.  
All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair.  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me,  
sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands.  
'Cause it`s frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I`d rather be here than on land.  
Yes, she`s all that I see and she`s all that I need.  
And I`m out of my league once again.

Il m'observa, alors que la chanson touchait lentement à sa fin. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Je déglutis plusieurs fois afin de faire partir le noeud dans ma gorge. Il avait arrêté de jouer et me pris les mains. Il plongea dans mon regard et me dit."Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Tout ce que je viens de chanter, c'était pour toi, et cela parlait de toi. Et je le pensais."

Il passa lentement ses doigts sur mes joues pour enlever les larmes qui y coulaient. Je ne pouvais plus me battre contre lui. Je n'avais plus la force de rester loin de lui. Cette fois ce fut moi qui posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. Edward était prudent et passa doucement sur mon visage. Plus le temps passa, plus le baiser s'intensifia. Nos lèvres devinrent avides et je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne. Il avait passé ses bras autour de moi et me rapprochait de son torse. Mes mains glissèrent sur les touches du piano et firent une mélodie bizarre. Je m'écartai de lui afin de reprendre mon souffle. "Je t'aime." Murmurai-je avec le peu de souffle qu'il me restait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voila! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Oui, je sais, Bella est légèrement handicapée des sentiments lol, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enfin avec Edward que ça va changer^^**

**Bisous et à bientôt!  
**


	16. Les parents

**Coucou! Voilà la suite de l'histoire! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont ensemble que ça va être tout beau tout rose!**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 16: Les parents**

**POV Edward**

"Je t'aime" avait-elle chuchoté.

Je ressentis des milliers de papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à ces trois petits mots. La plus belle, la plus gentille, la merveilleuse, la parfaite Bella m'aimait aussi. Cela m'avait brisé le coeur quand elle s'était enfuie de nouveau tout à l'heure. Cette fois là je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser partir. Bella était la seule qui me faisait sentir entier, mais c'était la seule à pouvoir me briser.

Quand elle m'avait fui j'avais senti mon coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Ce que j'avais ressenti quand elle avait répondu à mon baiser, quand elle avait passé ses mains dans mes cheveux, quand elle avait mis son visage contre ma poitrine, je ne pouvais le décrire. C'était magique. Et seule elle pouvait me faire ressentir cela.

Je pressai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes et la serrai dans mes bras. Quand elle passa ses bras autour de moi, les papillons dans mon ventre s'agitèrent d'autant plus. Elle voulait de moi. Elle ne me fuirait plus. Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle se comparait aux autres filles. Elle était fois – Que dis-je? – un million de fois mieux qu'elles. Ce qu'elle me faisait, nulle autre n'était en mesure de me le faire.

Je vis par dessus l'épaule de Bella Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper rentrer lentement. Emmett et Jasper me firent un clin d'oeil, et Alice et Rosalie rayonnaient.

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de sourire. J'étais au paradis, avec Bella dans mes bras. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Bella dût sentir que je souriais donc elle suivit mon regard et les vit, en train de nous regarder.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle baissa les yeux. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux. Je pris sa main, qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur son genoux. Avec l'autre je pris son visage en coupe et le positionnai de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde. Elle me fixa de ses yeux chocolat. "Je t'aime aussi." Murmurai-je.

Les coins se sa bouche s'élargirent, mais ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges. Je rapprochai son visage de ma poitrine, tandis que je lui caressai les cheveux. Comment un tek ange pouvait il m'aimer? Si parfait et adorable.

Elle soupira profondément et commença à se balancer nerveusement. Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux, voir ce qui la rendait en colère. Pourquoi elle avait soupiré, pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Je paniquai à l'idée qu'elle avait pu changer d'avis.

Je la rapprochai rapidement de moi jusqu'à ce que son visage soit près du mien. Je vis Rosalie et Alice prendre la main de leurs compagnons respectifs et les emmener dans le jardin. Elles avaient compris que je voulais être seule avec Bella. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleurs amis.

Je fondai sans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Ils étaient remplis d'amour, mais j'y décelai autre chose. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait de panique."Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien."

"Bella." Je pris de nouveau son visage en coupe et me plongeai encore plus dans ses yeux. Je rapprochai mon visage. "Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je veux te rendre heureuse."

Elle rit."Arrête de m'éblouir Edward."

"Hein?"

"Tu m'éblouis. Quand tu me regardes comme ça, je ne sais plus ce que je veux dire. Ou ce que je veux faire. C'est pas honnête d'essayer de me soutirer des informations comme ça." Un sourire éblouissant apparût sur son visage. Ses lèvres s'étendaient sur son visage. Elle était si parfaite, et après elle disait que c'était moi qui l'éblouissait, alors qu'elle pouvait tirer de moi tout ce qu'elle voulait avec un sourire pareil.

"Mon coeur, je crois que c'est l'inverse."

"Pardon?"

Je souris."Quand tu me regardes comme ça, avec tes beaux yeux bruns, tes lèvres parfaites qui forment le plus beau sourire que j'aie jamais vu, avec ton regard dans lequel j'ai envie de plonger, avec tes joues qui rougissent. Oui, ma puce, c'est _toi _qui m'éblouis."

Ses joues se remirent à rougir. Je souris encore plus."Tu recommences." Dis-je."Mais bon, avant que nous ne recommencions à parler de nos charmes respectifs, pourquoi as tu soupiré?" Voulais-je savoir.

"Je me demandais juste comment tout cela avait pu arriver." Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, je me rassis, me préparant au pire."Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine, me regardant toujours dans les yeux."J'ai aimé ça. Je me _sentais_ bien dans tes bras. C'est juste que... J'ai peur, Edward." Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elle pressa son visage contre ma poitrine. J'essayai de la regarder, mais elle fuyait mon regard.

"De quoi as tu peur? Tu sais que je ferai tout pour te protéger."

"C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête d'ici un mois. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tomber. J'ai... Je ne veux pas... Je..."

Je la coupai pour qu'elle arrête de dire des bêtises."Tu n'as donc rien écouté à ce que je viens de chanter? Bella, je ne _veux_ personne d'autre. Pas maintenant, ni dans un mois, ni dans un an. Je veux rester avec toi. Je resterai avec toi le temps que tu voudras de moi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre te comparer avec les autres. Car tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es la plus adorable, la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse fille du monde. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Plus maintenant que tu as pris mon coeur.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Merde, je l'avais encore fait pleurer? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure à cause de _moi._ J'enlevai doucement les larmes de ses joues. "S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

Après les dernières larmes, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'étais au paradis.

**POV Bella**

Nous avions passé toute cette semaine en cours à nous regarder. Edward venait me chercher et m'emmenait en cours tous les matins. Dieu merci, mon père était déjà parti à l'heure où j'allais en cours.

Entre les cours nous marchions main dans la main. A la pause, nous nous asseyions l'un à coté de l'autre et il passait son bras autour de mes épaules. En biologie nous ne pouvions nous concentrer que l'un sur l'autre. En gros: Edward et moi étions inséparables. Ma semaine parfaite n'avait été perturbée que par les regards haineux et les remarques déplacées des autres filles. C'était surtout Lauren et Jessica qui essayaient de me rendre la vie impossible.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fout avec Bella." – Elle fit la grimace en prononçant mon prénom. – "Je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve? C'est un dieu et elle... elle est si barbante. Je suis sûre qu'elle a même pas encore couché avec lui. Edward va pas tenir un mois."

C'était vendredi, vers la fin de la journée. Jessica étaient en train de me ridiculiser. J'avais dû entendre ce genre de choses toute la semaine. Je _savais _que je ne méritais pas Edward, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Edward voulait rester avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il y avait tellement de filles plus belles que moi. Et il pourrait sûrement toutes les avoir, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était attaché à moi? Tout le monde était tellement persuadé que ça ne durerait pas un mois. Qu'Edward ne tiendrait pas car j'étais tellement banale. Et honnêtement, je ne pouvais m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que j'étais la plus belle et qu'il ne me trouvait pas banale. Mais je ne parvenais pas à être d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Je pensais au premier jour où Edward était arrivé avec moi à l'école.

C'était lundi. Cela m'avait surprise de le voir ce matin là devant ma porte. J'étais également contente que mes parents soient déjà partis et n'avaient pas vu la voiture d'Edward.

Il m'attendait, et quand je suis sortie tôt ce matin là, il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait m'emmener. Je montai dans la voiture et nous sommes partis ensemble à l'école. Je vis, quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée que les filles avaient immédiatement regardé la voiture d'Edward, attendant que l'ange descende à tout moment.

Le temps que je prenne mon sac, Edward était déjà sorti et avait ouvert la porte de mon coté. Il prit mon sac et le mit sur son épaule. Avec son autre main, il s'empara de la mienne et m'aida à sortir de la voiture.

En sortant de la voiture, je m'aperçus que non seulement les filles, mais aussi les garçons, nous fixaient. Tandis que nous marchions ce jour là main dans la main, je pus sentir tous ces regards haineux dans mon dos. Si un regard pouvait tuer, j'étais certaine que je serais déjà morte un million de fois. Edward marchait en sifflant dans les couloirs en me rapprochant de temps en temps de lui. Quand à moi, je ne décollais pas mon regard du sol.

Les filles avaient tenté de lui parler tandis qu'il marchait. Elles essayaient de montrer leurs atouts pour avoir une chance avec lui. Elles laissèrent tomber quand elles se rendirent compte qu'Edward ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Je soupirai; J'étais revenue dans la salle de cours le vendredi. Je ne voulais pas y penser. La seule chose que j'espérais était que ces regards allaient s'estomper.

J'essayai d'ignorer les discussions autour de moi, qui neuf fois sur dix étaient à propos de moi. Je pris mes livres et les mis dans mon sac tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Je me dépêchai de sortir – essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards – pour aller rejoindre mon ange personnel.

Il sourit quand je me rapprochai de lui. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et je la pris avec un peu trop d'empressement. Il passa son autre main sur ma joue puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Edward ne semblait absolument pas faire attention aux regards et continuait à marcher, un sourire béat sur le visage. Mais _moi, _j'étais bien consciente des regards braqués sur nous. Comme durant toute la semaine.

Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'étais mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas l'attention, sûrement pas sachant que je risquais de me casser la figure et que tout le monde le verrait. Donc j'essayai de me concentrer sur là où je marchais. Nous entrâmes en silence, silence qui se poursuit tout le long du trajet. Il se gara dans le garage et comme d'habitude il ouvrit ma porte pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Au lieu de me prendre la main et de m'emmener à l'intérieur, il me plaqua contre la voiture et passa ses bras de chaque coté de ma tête. Il pressa son corps contre le mien. Son souffle me chatouilla, tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre mon cou. Il glissa ses lèvres vers mon épaule puis remonta vers mon cou. "Tu m'as manqué" Dit il contre mon cou.

"Hummmm"Répondis-je

Ses lèvres montèrent vers mon visage. Il embrassa d'abord mes paupières, puis mon front, puis mon nez, mes joues, le coin de mes lèvres, puis... Tout doucement mes lèvres. En temps normal, cela m'aurait rendue folle, qu'il me torture ainsi. Je lui aurais déjà empoigné le visage et forcé ses lèvres. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'étais trop préoccupée. Les mots de Lauren me venaient et revenaient dans la tête "Edward ne tiendra pas un mois". Peut être que d'ici un mois, je le dégouterais? Pour le moment, il peut dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais dans un mois, il pensera sûrement autrement. Edward sentit que je n'étais pas avec lui. Le fait que je ne réagisse pas en disait long.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ma puce?" Me demanda-t-il contre mes lèvres. Ses baisers étaient tellement légers que c'était comme si je ne sentais presque pas ses lèvres. C'était si doux. C'était comme si ses lèvres étaient spécialement faites pour les miennes.

"Rien dont tu ne devrais t'inquiéter."

"Si ça t'embête, alors ça m'embête aussi.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena à l'intérieur après quelques instants sans réponse. Nous saluâmes Esmée qui était en train de cuisiner.

Edward ne m'avait pas encore présentée "officiellement" à ses parents. Je l'avais supplié de ne pas le faire. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à mes parents d'Edward et moi et j'avais peur qu'Esmée ou Carlisle ne le leur apprenne par accident. Mon père en ferait une crise cardiaque. Je pense qu'Esmée avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Je m'entendais bien avec Esmée. Quand nous critiquions nos camarades du lycée, – principalement Lauren, Jessica, Mike et Tyler, mais aussi parfois Edward, Emmett et Jasper – Esmée se joignait volontiers à nous.

Forks était petit donc tout le monde se connaissait. C'était bien d'avoir une sorte de copine, mais qui savait nous arrêter lorsque nous allions trop loin. Elle nous gardait "sous contrôle", comme elle disait. Le problème en fait, c'était qu'Edward voulais que je le présente officiellement à mes parents, comme ça il pourrait en faire de même avec les siens pour moi, mais je n'étais absolument pas prête pour cela.

Nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre et il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il me tira jusqu'au lit et passa ses bras autour de ma taille."Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

Je mis ma tête contre son torse, là où je pouvais entendre son coeur battre régulièrement. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Devais-je lui dire? Il saurait que j'étais jalouse de toutes celles qui étaient sorties avec lui. Se mettrait-il en colère? Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir lui dire, j'avais peur de le mettre en colère. Je décidai d'amener le sujet en douceur. Je soupirai et lui répondis avant qu'il ne repose la question. "J'ai entendu une discussion entre Jessica et Lauren aujourd'hui."

"Et?" Me poussa-t-il.

J'étais gênée. Je me doutais bien que j'étais en train de rougir, et mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Je n'osais pas dire la suite. J'avais tellement honte. Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux, même quand il me souleva le menton, à la recherche de mon regard.

"Bella, pourquoi tu rougis? Allez, c'est intenable. Dis moi s'il te plait."

Je n'osais toujours pas lui répondre.

"Bella" Son ton était réprobateur et un peu plus brusque. Je savais que je l'inquiétais, et qu'il voulait savoir ce que j'avais dans la tête. Donc je dis:

"Sijenecouchepasavectoi,tutelasserasdemoi?" J'avais dit ces mots à une telle vitesse que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait compris quelque chose. Mais je l'avais dit. Je sentis mon visage était en feu, et j'avais vraiment honte. Je me mis en colère quand il se mit à rire. Et il ne rit pas qu'un peu, il se mit la tête dans le cou et se laissa complètement aller.

"Edward, c'est pas drôle. C'est important pour moi."

Il continua de rire à ma réflexion."Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes à propos de ça?"

Là, je me fâchai vraiment. Ça avait été vraiment dur pour moi de lui dire, et lui il se moquait de moi. Comme si ma question était ridicule."Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu as couché facilement. Je sais qu'un garçon qui a déjà eu des rapports veut plus. Tu en es la preuve vivante." J'étais tellement en colère que je voulus sortir de la chambre.

Avant que je ne me rend compte de quoique ce soit, j'étais de nouveau sur le lit, Edward au dessus de moi.

Il se mit sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser. Il avait toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux. Dieu, que j'aimais ses yeux."Désolé d'avoir ri. Ce n'était pas de toi que je riais, c'était de ta question." Il nous retourna de manière à ce que je sois au dessus de lui. "Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Oui, j'aime le sexe. Mais non, je n'en suis pas accroc."

Je soupirai."Bella, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne couche pas pour prendre du plaisir. Non, je le fais pour satisfaire l'autre. Je veux que l'autre en profite. Si tu n'es pas prête, je t'attendrai. Je _peux_ t'attendre, et je t'attendrai. Peu importe combien ça dure."

"Tout le monde est persuadé que tu ne tiendras pas un mois. Que d'ici un mois, tu auras quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne les crois pas. Car je pense aussi que dans un mois, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre."

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains."Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. J'ai même chanté pour toi, et tu doutes encore de mon amour?" Sa voix devint un peu plus dure.

"Tout le monde le pense. J'ai dû l'entendre au moins cent fois en une journée. Comment veux-tu que je ne doute pas?"

"Si tu me croyais, tu n'écouterais pas tous ces commérages."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu disais à tes anciennes petites amies, si peux les nommer ainsi. Peut-être que tu leur disais exactement la même chose."

Il fronça les sourcils."Tu penses que je te mens? "

"Peut-être pas maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que tu penseras dans un mois? Edward, tu ne dois pas me faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir."

"Je ne le fais pas. Je ne te promets que des choses dont je suis sûr. Et ces promesses, elles te sont destinées. Car je veux rester avec toi. Et ce sera encore le cas dans un mois, dans un an également. Je resterai tant que tu voudras de moi. Mais même si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas, donc on reprendra cette conversation dans un mois. Et à ce moment, je te ressentirai exactement la même chose qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être même encore plus fort, mais certainement pas moins. Seul le temps pourra te convaincre."

Oui, laisser faire le temps me semblait une bonne option. Si ça voulait dire qu'il restait près de moi, il pouvait prendre autant de temps qu'il voulait. Je posai ma tête contre son torse."Je t'aime Edward."

"Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime aussi. Énormément." Il embrassa mes cheveux.

Nous restâmes ainsi en silence. Ses bras allaient de mon cou à mes hanches.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, nous allâmes main dans la main à sa voiture. Il s'arrêta devant la maison. Il voulait sortir pour m'accompagner à la porte, mais je le retins. "Mes parents sont à la maison." Sifflai-je.

Je n'avais pas encore parlé à mes parents d'Edward et moi. Je n'osais pas le leur dire. Renée voudrait le rencontrer tout de suite, et Charlie voudrait le descendre.

"Quand vas tu parler de nous à tes parents?

C'était la chose sur laquelle je n'étais pas fixée. Il faudrait bien leur dire un jour ou l'autre, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de m'y préparer. Je devais trouver la manière de le leur dire. Je pourrais tout simplement entrer avec Edward et dire:"Papa, Maman, Je vous présente Edward, mon petit ami."

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire si Charlie était dans le coin. Il pourrait avoir son arme à la main. Peut être devrais-je le faire dans un lieu publique. De préférence dans une grande ville, avec plein de témoins, de sorte à ce que mon père ne puisse me faire de scène. Mais une fois rentrés, ce serait _moi_ que Charlie descendrait. Donc je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon plan non plus. Hum, je vais devoir attendre d'avoir bien mis mon plan au point.

"Je ne sais pas, mais pas maintenant."

"Pourquoi ça te fait peur? T'as honte de moi?"

"Mais non Edward. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas honte de toi. C'est _toi _qui devrais avoir honte de moi." Edward voulut protester mais je l'ignorai."Juste pas maintenant, ok? Je leur en parlerai." Je vis le rideau se décaler et des yeux regarder depuis la fenêtre, mais j'étais trop loin pour voir s'il s'agissait de Renée ou Charlie. Mais ça voulait également dire qu'eux non plus ne pouvaient voir qui était dans la voiture.

Je voulus donner un baiser rapide à Edward, mais celui-ci l'approfondit. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avidement. J'essayai de m'échapper à ce baiser car je pouvais oublier la tête à la fenêtre. Si c'était Charlie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il utilise des jumelles, pour voir qui était avec moi dans la voiture. Et il nous ferait un infarctus s'il me surprenait ainsi. Là j'aurais vraiment peur pour la vie d'Edward.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, j'avais donc la possibilité de parler. C'était juste très dur de se concentrer. "Edward, arrête. Hummm, non, ne t'arrête pas... Si, il faut que tu t'arrêtes. Ils regardent. Edward, s'il te plaaaaaaiiiiiit!" J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que je devais dire, mais honnêtement, je ne m'en rappelais plus.

Il me mordilla la peau puis retourna à mes lèvres."Tu disais, mon amour?"

"Je... Je..."_Mince, j'ai oublié._ Et je me laissai aller à ses lèvres et passai mes bras autour de son cou et me rapprochai de lui. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et s'arracha facilement de mon étreinte. Il n'était apparemment pas d'accord pour que je prenne les commandes.

"On dirait que Charlie sort avec un flingue." Dit-il en fixant la porte d'entrée.

Je m'échappai d'Edward et ouvris, choquée, la portière. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vis personne. Je me tournai vers Edward. Je devais avoir manqué une bonne blague car il faisait un sourire amusé. "Quoi?" Demandai-je quand il perdit son sérieux.

"T'aurais dû voir ta tête." Dit il en éclatant de rire.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire encore plus."C'était pas drôle Edward. J'avais vraiment peur pour nos vies. Edward, arrête de rire."

"Si, c'était drôle, et tu le sais." Il avait toujours une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Il serrait les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à rire."Je pense que tu devrais y aller avant que Charlie ne sorte vraiment." Il rit de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois, et déposa un baiser sur mon front."Je t'appelle ce soir avant de dormir."

Je sortis de la voiture et fis signe à Edward tandis qu'il s'éloignait, puis je rentrai.

En entrant dans le salon j'aperçus – comme je m'y attendais – Charlie devant la fenêtre. Et comme je m'y attendais, sa première question fût qui était à coté de moi dans la voiture. Pas de "bonjour Bella, t'as passé une bonne journée?" Il attendait ma réponse, donc je lui dis qu'Alice m'avait déposée."On aurait dit un garçon." Et ses yeux se rétrécirent à cette idée.

"La tête d'Alice quand je lui dirai qu'elle ressemble à un garçon."Marmonnai-je.

Charlie marmonna quelque chose, mais pas assez fort pour que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Renée cria que le repas était prêt et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table. Mon père était normalement en bout de table, avec Renée à sa gauche te moi à sa droite.

Cette fois-ci, il s'assit en face de Renée, je me retrouvai donc à la dernière place, en bout de table. L'ambiance était tendue. Renée semblait ne pas vouloir le regarder et Charlie était d'humeur exécrable. J'essayais de manger en silence, parce que s'ils s'étaient disputés, je ne voulais pas me retrouver mêlée là dedans.

Malgré tout mes tentatives pour rester silencieuse n'étaient pas un franc succès, Renée me parlait avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Elle me parla même du bal, qui avait pourtant eu deux semaines auparavant. Vu que je ne pouvais manger en silence, j'essayai de manger le plus vite possible entre deux réponses courtes en direction de ma mère. Charlie n'avait jamais été très prolixe. Mais en temps normal, il parlait quand même un peu, mais ce soir il restait totalement silencieux et fixait son assiette.

J'avais pitié de mon père, de l'état dans lequel il était.

Je lavai mon assiette et leur dis que je montais faire mes devoirs. Je courus à l'étage sans même attendre leur réponse et pris une douche rapide. En fermant le robinet, j'entendis ma mère crier. Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix de mon père.

C'était quelqu'un qui gardait toujours le contrôle, quand on voit toutes les idées farfelues de Renée. Pour moi c'était difficile d'échapper à une des "bonnes idées" de ma mère, mais Charlie savait souvent comme la prendre. Je passai rapidement un pantalon de jogging et un pull et pris mon téléphone. Je composai le numéro de la seule personne que j'avais envie d'entendre en ce moment. En bas, les cris se poursuivaient.

"Je te manque à ce point? Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'allais t'appeler." Me répondit Edward, d'humeur blagueuse. J'entendis des rires et des voix derrière moi.

"Edward." Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Je m'aperçus que les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, et ma voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un couinement.

"Bella, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Je dois venir?" Au son de sa voix, je devinai qu'il était inquiet. L'humour de tout à l'heure avait totalement disparu. Les voix de derrière se dissipèrent également.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes maintenant." Mon père était d'une humeur massacrante, s'il voyait Edward grimper à ma chambre, il péterait les plombs.

"Quoi? Ils savent? Pour nous? Oh je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais dû te laisser sortir de la voiture. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Non, ils ne savent rien. Mes parents sont en train de se disputer. Et... Je ne peux rien faire. Je les entends crier depuis l'étage. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se séparent Edward." Je le suppliais comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

"Bella, ça va aller. Ça se calmera sûrement demain. Ne pense pas à la séparation. Chut, calme toi. Ça va aller. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je passe?"

Peut-être qu'en effet je m'en faisais trop. Qu'ils se disputent ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils allaient se séparer. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble."Mon père est sur le point de perdre les pédales. Et si tu te présentes à la porte ça va accélérer le processus." J'essayai de retenir mes larmes, mais elles continuaient à couler le long de mes joues.

"Tu veux que je t'envoie Rosalie? Je ne veux pas que tu reste seule dans cet état. Je veux te soutenir et te prendre dans mes bras. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi?" Me supplia-t-il.

"C'est bon Edward. Tu peux juste...Me parler un peu? Entendre ta voix me calme déjà. Tu peux continuer à me parler?"

"Bien sûr mon coeur, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites."

Nous parlâmes par dessus les cris de mes parents. Il me calmait avec ses mots, et je me sentis un peu mieux. Je me sursautai en entendant les pas lourds de mon père et la porte claquer. Quand je baillai j'entendis à l'autre bout du fil qu'il chantait la chanson qu'il m'avait jouée quand il m'avait dit la première fois qu'il m'aimait. Il me dit qu'il continuerait de chanter jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je ne m'endormis que peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé à chanter et mes rêves furent plein de magnifiques mélodies.

**POV Edward**

Après avoir ramené Bella chez elle, je me rendis chez Emmett. Sa mère Maria m'ouvrit la porte. Comme d'habitude je me rendis de manière tout à fait naturelle à la chambre d'Emmett. Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la Playstation. J'entrai et vis qu'ils jouaient à "Prince of Persia: l'âme du guerrier". Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi alors que je m'installais sur le lit.

"Hey, Eddie. On arrive pas à aller plus loin mec. Essaye un peu pendant que je vais chercher à boire." Emmett me donna la manette et descendit.

Je m'installai au sol à coté de Jasper. "Où est Alice?"

"Elle est dans sa chambre avec Angela. Je pense qu'Angela a un nouveau mec." Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. "Oui, c'est là qu'on est bloqués."

J'essayai de tuer les ennemis et en même temps de protéger une fille. Quand Emmett entra dans la chambre, je fus game over. J'avais su protéger mon personnage, mais quelqu'un avait tué la fille. Je devais recommencer.

"C'est toujours les filles qui gâchent tout, hein?" Rit Emmett."Maintenant c'est de nouveau mon tour."

C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonna. Je jetai un oeil à l'écran et vis que c'était Bella qui appelait. Je ris en moi même. Je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait.

"Je te manque à ce point? Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'allais t'appeler."

"Edward." Sa voix semblait brisée. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un couinement et on pouvait entendre qu'elle avait pleuré. Je paniquai instantanément.

"Bella, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Je dois venir?" Emmett et Jasper étaient encore en train de rire donc je sortis de la chambre et fis les cent pas dans le couloir.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes maintenant." Oh non. Ils nous avaient vus dans la voiture. J'avais tout gâché. Quelle était la punition? Elle ne pouvait plus jamais me voir?Non, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je continuerais à la voir.

"Quoi? Ils savent? Pour nous? Oh je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais dû te laisser sortir de la voiture. Je suis vraiment désolé." J'étais tellement désolé de ne pas m'être contenté d'un baiser rapide et de l'avoir laissée rentrer. Je pensais qu'elle exagérait.

"Non, ils ne savent rien." J'en fus soulagé."Mes parents sont en train de se disputer. Et... Je ne peux rien faire. Je les entends crier depuis l'étage. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se séparent Edward." Elle me suppliait. Ça me faisait si mal de l'entendre me supplier.

"Bella, ça va aller. Ça se calmera sûrement demain. Ne pense pas à la séparation. Chut, calme toi. Ça va aller. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je passe?"

"Mon père est sur le point de perdre les pédales. Et si tu te présentes à la porte ça va accélérer le processus." Elle était toujours en train de renifler à l'autre bout du fil. Cela me faisait mal de savoir qu'elle était toute seule à pleurer

"Tu veux que je t'envoie Rosalie? Je ne veux pas que tu reste seule dans cet état. Je veux te soutenir et te prendre dans mes bras. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi?" Maintenant c'était moi qui la suppliais. La seule chose que je voulais, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

"C'est bon Edward. Tu peux juste...Me parler un peu? Entendre ta voix me calme déjà. Tu peux continuer à me parler?"

"Bien sûr mon coeur, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites."

J'entendais de l'autre coté de la ligne les cris de ses parents. Cela me faisait mal de savoir combien c'était douloureux pour elle d'être entre eux deux. J'essayais de la calmer et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Quand elle bailla, je lui dis qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux.

Je chantai la chanson qui décrivait ce que je ressentais quand je la regardais. Je lui avais chanté quand j'avais voulu la convaincre que je l'aimais. Je ne sus pas si elle s'était endormie car c'était totalement silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. Donc je recommençai à chanter. Je fus surpris par la voix de son père qui entrait dans sa chambre. Je raccrochai rapidement afin qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle m'avait appelé. Je restai encore quelques minutes dans le couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Emmett. Je vis qu'ils étaient retournés à leur jeu. Je passai la soirée à me faire du mauvais sang pour Bella. J'aurais tellement voulu la rappeler pour entendre sa voix, mais ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Je devais tenir encore quelques heures et ça irait.

Le lendemain à mon réveil, la première chose que je fis fut appeler Bella. Je ne pris pas mon téléphone mais celui de Rosalie. J'essayais d'être le plus prudent possible car je ne voulais pas lui poser encore plus de problèmes. Je composai son numéro que je connaissais déjà par coeur. Elle répondit après trois sonneries. Elle semblait fatiguée.

"Rosalie?" Dit-elle prudemment.

"Salut mon coeur. C'est Edward. Comment tu vas? J'espère que je ne te réveille pas?"

Sa voix sembla joyeuse au son de la mienne."Oh Edward, non. Tu ne m'as pas réveillée. J'étais en train de ruminer dans mon lit. Pourquoi tu m'appelles avec le portable de Rosalie?"

"Je pensais que si ton père voyait que je t'appelais tu aurais des problèmes, donc c'était plus prudent d'utiliser celui de Rosalie. Tu viens aujourd'hui? Tu m'as manqué."

Pas un bruit durant quelques secondes de l'autre coté du téléphone."Oui, je viens tout à l'heure. Je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche et attendre que mon père parte. Il me surveille tout le temps. Je dois raccrocher, ok? A tout à l'heure."

Je soupirai. C'était toujours difficile de la quitter."Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bisous**


	17. Diner au restaurant

**Coucou! Voilà la suite! On fait un petit bon dans le temps. Dans ce chapitre, Edward et Bella sont ensemble depuis trois semaines!**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais à anoek013, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'autoriser à la traduire^^**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 17: Diner au restaurant**

**POV Bella**

Mon père me surveillait constamment. J'avais mal dormi ces dernières nuits et l'entendais entrer dans ma chambre toutes les heures pour voir si j'étais bien au lit. Heureusement qu'Edward m'appelait à chaque fois avec le portable de Rosalie. Charlie était tellement parano qu'il serait bien capable de vérifier mes appels.

Ça me tuerait s'ils se séparaient. Ils ne me feraient pas ça. Où vivrais-je? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas me demander de choisir entre eux deux, si?

Ils s'étaient disputés souvent cette semaine, et hier soir, ça n'avait pas loupé.

Je repoussai ces sombres pensées. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Edward avait dit que tout irait bien. Je devais le croire. J'étais pressée de le voir.

Je pris une douche rapide et descendis silencieusement. Ma mère était à table. Elle était assise, la mine fatiguée, une tasse de café à la main. Mon père n'était nulle part.

"Salut." Dis-je. Je me disais que bonjour n'était pas très approprié.

Elle leva le regard de sa tasse, me sourit, puis reporta son attention sur son café. Cela me faisait mal de voir à quel point elle était malheureuse.

Je m'assis en face d'elle. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, en silence. Elle ne disait rien et ne me regarda pas une fois. Je ne pouvais pas la voir comme ça. C'était trop pour moi. Je devais partir d'ici."Je vais chez Rosalie." Lui dis-je rapidement en prenant mon manteau sur le portemanteau puis sortis. Je ne voulais pas attendre sa réponse. J'allai rapidement à ma voiture et partis.

Je voulais rejoindre Edward au plus vite. J'avais besoin de ses bras protecteurs. Sa présence me manquait.

N'était-ce pas mal de penser ainsi? Imaginons que ça soit fini entre nous, je ne devais pas trop dépendre de lui. Je devais apprendre à résoudre mes problèmes moi même. Il ne devait pas devenir trop important pour moi.

Ma voiture roulait doucement, tandis que je levai doucement le pied de la pédale d'accélérateur.. Etait-ce mal qu'il me manque?

Je finis par m'arrêter le long de la route, la tête sur le volant. Il n'y avait rien que je voulais plus que de l'avoir de moi, son odeur envoutante, ses bras forts, ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas bien de le vouloir autant, alors que je n'avais aucune certitude qu'il resterait auprès de moi. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres? Un garçon qui n'était pas un _playboy_. Un garçon qui n'était _pas_ sorti avec des milliers de filles avant moi. Quelqu'un du genre à avoir une relation sérieuse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas cela?

Je redémarrai la voiture. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je devais le voir. Je devais le sentir. C'est ainsi que je fis ce trajet connu vers la magnifique maison blanche. Le rugissement de ma camionnette brisa le silence qui régnait dans le quartier Le seul bruit que l'on entendait ici était le courant de la rivière.

Je pense qu'on devait entendre ma camionnette de l'intérieur de la maison, car à peine avais-je éteint le contact qu'Edward était déjà en train de m'ouvrir la porte. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me prit dans ses bras. Je pressai mon visage contre sa poitrine. Je pris une grande respiration, et son odeur me relaxa instantanément. C'était la preuve qu'il était toujours là. Pour moi.

Nous ne dîmes rien quelques instants, nous nous contentâmes de nous serrer fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux étaient soudés aux miens, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvions nous en décrocher. Je voulais ses lèvres. Je devais avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Donc je me hissai sur mes pointes de pied et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'embrassa tendrement, me caressant le visage, les cheveux. Son autre main me tenait contre lui.

Il finit par me relâcher. Il me prit la main et nous dirigea lentement vers la maison."Ça va? T'as l'air épuisée."

Je lui fis un petit sourire."Je SUIS épuisée."

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester avec toi toute la nuit. Je serais bien resté au téléphone avec toi toute la nuit, mais ton père est rentré dans ta chambre. Je ne voulais pas t'apporter des problèmes supplémentaires."

J'accentuai ma pression sur sa main et me rapprochai de lui."Ça va. J'ai dormi le reste de la nuit. Et puis, il faut que toi aussi tu dormes."

"C'est pas important. Je n'en ai pas besoin."

J'arrêtai de marcher, me retournai vers lui et lui souris."J'en doute. Si tu n'avais pas eu ta dose de sommeil, tu ne serais pas en état de faire ça." Dis-je en m'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, avec plus de conviction que lors du premier baiser. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, les agrippèrent et pressèrent son visage contre le mien afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il se détacha facilement de mon étreinte.

"Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je pense avoir encore assez d'énergie pour me libérer." Il rit sournoisement avant de m'emmener à l'intérieur.

Nous entrâmes mais il n'y avait personne. "Où sont les autres?"

"Carlisle et Esmée sont sortis pour la journée et Rosalie bien sûr est chez Emmett."

Une odeur exquise provint de la cuisine. Je suivis l'odeur et vis une casserole sur le feu. J'avais faim instantanément.

Edward se plaça derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules."Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je pensais que tu aurais faim."

"Oh, Edward, ça a l'air succulent."

Il sourit. Je m'assis au bar et l'observai cuisiner. Je lui demandai ce que c'était, mais il préférait que je goutte d'abord. Il avait peur que je n'aie des préjugés avant de manger.

Je ne voyais pourquoi je n'aimerais pas alors que cela sentait aussi bon. J'étais toujours un peu difficile en ce qui concernait la nourriture, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insectes ou de poisson. Tant que ce n'était pas quelque chose à décortiquer, et que je ne voyais pas les yeux, ça m'allait. J'attendis patiemment, même si mon ventre gargouillait depuis quelques minutes.

Il finit par enlever la casserole des fourneaux, en plaça élégamment le contenu dans une assiette et la plaça près de moi. Il y avait quelques morceaux de viande dans l'assiette, et des champignons. Même les champignons avaient l'air super bons. J'en enfournai un et laissai le goût envahir ma bouche.

Edward surveillait chacun de mes gestes. Il sourit un peu quand je mis un morceau de viande dans ma bouche. C'était succulent. Ça avait le goût du poulet – même si ça n'en avait pas l'apparence. C'était l'incarnation de l'homme parfait. Beau, gentil et en plus il cuisinait super bien."Je ne savais pas que le poulet pouvait être aussi bon. C'est excellent."

"Bella"Rit-il."C'est pas du poulet."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?" Demandai-je en reprenant un morceau de "poulet"**(N/T: Je serais toi je préférerais pas savoir lol)**

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus."Ma chère Bella, ce que tu viens de mettre dans ta bouche, c'est un grillon."

Je recrachai le morceau sur le bar, ce qui le fit rire d'autant plus. Un grillon? Il m'avait fait manger un grillon? UN PUTAIN DE GRILLON? Putain, putain, putain.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était mieux que tu gouttes avant de savoir ce que c'est." Dit il entre deux rires.

Je croisai mes mains autour de torse. Ce n'était pas, non absolument pas drôle.

Quand il s'arrêta – enfin – de rire, il osa en plus me dire que je devais manger tout le reste.

"C'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions Eddie." Il détestait que j'utilise ce surnom.

"Tu plaisantes? Tu trouvais ça bon, non? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais la difficile maintenant."

"Parce que tu viens de me faire manger un putain d'insecte." Un plan diabolique se dessina dans ma tête. Je lui souris."Si tu veux que je finisse mon assiette, tu dois en manger d'abord."

Il prit un morceau de viande dans mon assiette sans réfléchir et le porta à sa bouche, tout en continuant à me sourire. Je l'observai la bouche grande ouverte. Il était en train de manger un grillon, et il arrivait à continuer de sourire? Grrrr, frimeur!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me prouver qu'il l'avait mangé."Je n'allais quand même pas te servir un plat que je n'avais jamais mangé. J'en mange souvent." Il rapprocha mon assiette de moi en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Super, maintenant je devais remplir ma part du marché.

Je fermai les yeux, pris un morceau avec ma fourchette et le mis dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas mauvais en soi, c'était juste l'idée de manger un insecte qui me rebutait. Cette idée me donnait la chair de poule.

Je fis semblant d'avaler. Je lui souris en me rapprochant de lui. Il tendit les bras, et je me laissai facilement enlacer. Je me hissai sur les pointes pour l'embrassai. J'ouvris la bouche et il ouvrit la sienne en même temps. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que je pousse le grillon que j'étais censée avoir mangé dans sa bouche avec ma langue.

Il toussota et le recracha. Je lui offris le même sourire satisfait."Retour à l'envoyeur."

"Ok, tu m'as nourri, maintenant c'est mon tour." Il mit un grillon entre ses dents et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ok, je sais, c'était une manière un peu bizarre d'embrasser son petit ami, mais eh, si ainsi je pouvais gouter aux lèvres d'Edward, je m'y prêtais volontiers. En plus, de cette manière, il me permettait d'oublier ce que j'avalais, ce qui apparemment était son but.

Nous continuâmes quelques temps à jouer avec la nourriture, et je finis sur la table avec le dessert – fraises à la chantilly – sur le nombril. Ne me demandez pas comment j'avais fini là, je ne parvenais même pas à m'en rappeler.

Il fit glisser sa langue sur mon nombril. Je ris sous l'effet de la chatouille. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre, ce qui me donna la chair de poule. Ses mains faisaient des mouvements de haut en bas tandis que ses lèvres se baladaient sur mon corps.

Ses mains remontèrent et brusquement il me sauta dessus et pressa son corps sur le mien. Il m'embrassa dans le même mouvement. Je compris ses intentions. Il voulait faire la chose que je n'étais pas prête à faire.

Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le repoussai gentiment. Il me fit un regard interrogateur."Edward, stop." Dis-je d'un souffle."Pas encore."

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, et je pris peur qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté. Quand il s'écarta, il me regarda, avec un sourire sur son magnifique visage. Il sauta de la table et me porta comme une mariée. Il alla jusqu'au canapé et me mit sur ses genoux."Bon", commença-t-il,"Tu veux voir quel film."

Je le regardai, incrédule. C'était bizarre la façon dont il avait détourné notre "conversation".

"Eh" balbutiai-je.

Il rit et se dirigea vers l'étagère à dvd et en sortit un. Après l'avoir mis dans le lecteur, il retourna s'allonger sur le canapé et me prit contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et c'est ainsi que nous nous trouvâmes à regarder _Transformers_. Edward savait à quel point j'adorais ce film.

Nous avions regardé ce film je ne sais combien de fois ces deux dernières semaines. Il me suppliait de choisir un autre film la troisième fois que je l'avais réclamé.

Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que nous regardions quand Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent. Ils s'affalèrent près de nous sur le canapé et regardèrent également le film.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz _Le téléphone d'Edward vibrait dans sa poche.

Il dût se décaler un peu pour prendre son portable puis l'ouvrit."Jasper." Dit-il. Il ne dit rien quelques secondes avant de répondre."Pourquoi pas(...)Ouais(...)Ok, on se rejoint tous dans un quart d'heure(...)Bien, à toute." Il rabattit le clapet de son téléphone."Vous voulez venir?" Nous dit-il.

**POV Edward**

Ma Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où nous allions. Alice et Jasper nous embrassèrent Emmett, Rosalie et moi alors que Bella s'entêtait à vouloir rester dans la voiture. Je soupirai et lui ouvris la porte.

Elle croisa ses bras autour son torse et me lança un regard noir."Je n'entre pas. Va donc manger tout seul."

Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle était en colère. Je voulais lui faire une bonne surprise et elle réagissait ainsi? "Bella, c'est quoi le problème?"

"Edward, sais-tu à quel point ce restaurant est _cher_?"

"C'est pas si terrible."

Elle continua à s'entêter à rester assise.

Bon Dieu, c'est quoi son problème? Toutes les filles étaient heureuses que je les invite au restaurant, mais Bella s'entêtait à vouloir rester dans l'auto. J'avais de l'argent. J'avais tellement d'argent que je ne savais qu'en faire. Pourquoi ne le dépenserais-je pas pour la femme de ma vie?

Je lui pris les mains et l'extirpai de l'auto.

"Edward" Protesta-t-elle.

"Ne sois pas si difficile Bella. Alice et Rosalie viennent bien, non? Et puis, si je ne fais pas de bons investissements avec mon argent, c'est Esmée qui va être fâchée."

"Je ne pense pas qu'aller dans un restaurant ultra cher soit un bon investissement. Va plutôt t'acheter une nouvelle voiture avec."

"Bella, s'il te plait." La suppliai-je. Pourquoi était-elle plus têtue qu'une mule?

"Ok, très bien." Dit-elle en allant à l'intérieur. Ok, ce n'était pas la parfaite entrée que je m'étais imaginé. C'était quand même bien plus romantique d'entrer main dans la main, des étincelles dans les yeux, et où tout le monde pourrait voir à quel point nous étions amoureux...

Emmett et Jasper rirent de Bella qui s'assit fâchée sur sa chaise.

Une fois tous installés nous reçûmes nos menus. Tout le monde prit son temps pour choisir, excepté Bella bien sûr.

"Bella?" Demandai-je.

"J'ai déjà choisi." Dit-elle simplement.

"Et puis-je te demander quoi? " J'eus peur qu'elle ait pris ce à quoi je pensais.

Elle ouvrit la carte et me désigna un plat. C'était bien ce qui me faisait peur, elle avait choisi le moins cher. Je grognai. Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue? "Bella, si tu ne te décides pas à choisir autre chose, je te commande toute la carte afin que tu puisses manger quelque chose." Et crois moi, je le ferai.

Elle ne me crût pas et s'entêta. On va voir ce qu'on va voir.

Les autres ne se rendirent pas compte de notre petite confrontation, étant trop occupés à parler et à rire. Mais quand la serveuse arriva, ils se rendirent vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après qu'ils eurent tous fait leur commande – et avoir vu à mon grand damne que Bella prenait le plat le moins cher – je demandai." Donnez moi tout ce qu'il y a sur la carte."

La serveuse, qui s'appelait Sophie me regarda, incrédule. "Pardon, Monsieur?"

Les autres me regardèrent également, avec de grands yeux. Bella elle-même avait la bouche ouverte.

"Vous m'avez bien entendue, je veux tout commander."

"Edward, sois pas bête." Souffla Bella.

Je l'ignorai."Tout" Répétai-je.

Alors que Sophie allait tout noter sur son carnet, Bella prit la parole."Ok, t'as gagné. Puis-je prendre des raviolis aux champignons à la place de la salade?"

"Et..." l'incitai-je à continuer.

"Et... une assiette de frites et pommes de terre et de la mayonnaise. Oh, et mettez moi aussi du poulet et la salade vous pouvez la laisser."Rajouta-t-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire satisfait."C'est ce que je voulais entendre." Je me tournai vers Sophie. "Dans ce cas je prendrais la même chose.

Elle l'écrivit sur son carnet et partit en baissant la tête.

Au cours de la soirée, Bella se détendit un peu mais quand l'addition vint elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas jeter un oeil au montant. Oh, ma gentille Bella.

"Rosalie et Alice, pouvez vous me ramener?" Demanda Bella alors que nous étions devant ma voiture.

Quand elle s'aperçut que je la regardais incrédule elle me rappela: "Mes parents, tu te rappelles?"

Je soupirai. Combien de temps cette situation allait-elle encore durer? Je ne pouvais même pas ramener ma copine chez elle, parce qu'elle avait peur que Charlie m'arrache la tête. Je soupirai à l'idée de devoir la quitter maintenant.

"J'y travaille, mais c'est pas vraiment le bon moment tu sais. Avec la situation entre mes parents et tout."

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai. Qu'est-ce-que j'étais heureux dans ces moments là. J'aimerais tellement que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais."Je t'aime Bella. Pour toujours."

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois."Je t'aime aussi. Beaucoup."

Elles montèrent toutes les trois dans la Porsche, alors que nous les garçons observions mes copines partir.

**POV Bella**

"Donc" Dit Rosalie alors que nous étions dans la voiture,"C'est l'anniversaire d'Edward dans trois mois. La fête se déroulera donc chez nous. On a encore plein de trucs à régler, les invitations, le traiteur, la décoration... Donc les garçons doivent occuper Edward les prochaines semaines pendant que nous nous occupons de tout ça. Esmée va nous aider et Angela a déjà proposé de donner un coup de main."

On doit également trouver un moyen pour éloigner Edward de toi." Dit Alice."Ça, ça va être plus délicat."

Je ris, bien que je n'apprécie pas l'idée de ne voir Edward que rarement.

Nous étions arrivées chez moi. La voiture de mon père était garée devant la porte. Pitié, faites qu'ils ne soient pas encore en train de se disputer. Je voulus sortir de la voiture quand Rosalie dit."Pourquoi ne resterais pas dormir chez nous? Je pense qu'Edward approuverait l'idée."

Je pensais aussi que l'idée était bonne."Pourquoi n'entreriez vous pas avec moi? Je pourrais demander à Charlie."

Elles me suivirent jusqu'à la porte. Alors que j'ouvrai celle-ci, je tendis l'oreille à l'affût d'un éclat de voix. Je soupirai de soulagement quand j'entendis que tout était normal. Ma mère était en train de lire un livre dans le canapé alors que mon père lisait le journal.

J'essayai d'amener doucement l'idée, afin de ne pas brusquer mon père, mais apparemment il m'avait vue venir.

"N'y pense même pas. Tu as cours demain. L'école a appelé, tu as été deux fois en retard jeune fille, donc tu n'iras nulle part. Je ne veux pas que tu arrives encore une fois en retard. Tu dors à la maison!" Dit il en me désignant du doigt.

"Mais papa, si je te promets d'arriver à l'heure demain, tu me laisses y aller?"essayai-je d'une voix douce.

"Non, je n'ai pas confiance en ce type. La dernière fois il a passé le repas à te regarder!" Ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander de qui il parlait. Je le devinai assez aisément.

"Mais papa, s'il te..."

"Tu n'iras pas, basta!" Cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Le silence régnait dans le salon. Je regardai prudemment ma mère. Elle fixait la porte par laquelle Charlie était sorti.

"Maman..." Commençai-je.

Elle secoua la tête."Je suis désolée ma puce, mais si ton père a dit que tu ne peux pas y aller, je ne peux pas aller contre lui."

Je soupirai. C'était sans espoir, je ne gagnerai pas. Alice et Rosalie me dirent silencieusement au revoir alors que je leur faisais signe.

Après avoir fermé la porte, je me précipitai en haut, pris une douche rapide et allai sur mon lit. Je fis mes maths, et révisai pour le contrôle d'anglais.

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le sanglot de ma mère alors qu'elle montait à l'étage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Avant de vous laisser, je voulais vous parler du temps de publication du chapitres. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitres à traduire en stock. L'auteur en est rendue au vingtième pour l'instant, et là nous en sommes au chapitre 17. Donc je vais vite me retrouver à cours de chapitres. Donc à partir de maintenant, je vais espacer volontairement la publication afin de peut être l'auteur ait le temps d'en poster entre deux. Quand je n'aurai plus de chapitres, il faudra attendre que l'auteur poste, mais dès qu'un chapitre paraîtra, je me dépêcherai de le traduire.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent Une nuit qui change tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, j'ai juste eu peu de temps (ça va plus vite de traduire que d'écrire, en traduisant je ne cherche pas mes idées lol!)**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


	18. Je suis dans caméra cachée ou quoi?

**Salut à tous! Me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite! Une petite erreur de l'auteur, qui a amené à une erreur dans la traduction, l'anniversaire d'Edward a lieu dans trois mois, et non pas deux! Je l'ai modifié dans le chapitre précédent, mais certains ne l'ont peut être pas vu^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ;)**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 18: Je suis dans caméra cachée* ou quoi?**

**POV Bella**

"Ok, Alice et Rosalie s'occupent de la liste des invités. J'aiderai Angela et Bella à la décoration pendant qu'Esmée se chargera du traiteur." Dit Carlisle alors que nous étions installés un lundi soir à la table de la cuisine. Emmett et Jasper avaient sortis Edward avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais ils y étaient arrivés.

Nous étions restés presque toute la soirée à préparer la fête surprise pour Edward. Je devais m'occuper de la décoration avec Angela. Comment Dieu était-ce possible de transformer cette immense maison en discothèque? Heureusement, Rosalie et Alice nous donneraient un coup de main quand elles en auraient fini avec les invitations.

Alice était branchée sur 100 000 volts. Elle était toujours très joyeuse, ce qui attisait la méfiance d'Edward. Ils était sans arrêt en train de nous surveiller du coin de l'oeil, c'est pourquoi Emmett et Jasper avaient de plus en plus de mal à le sortir de la maison.

Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas vu ces deux dernières semaines, et cela me rendait nerveuse. J'aurais aimé être auprès de lui, sans toute cette histoire de fête.

Edward me fixa, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, quand je lui annonçai que je devais aller en ville.

"Je suis désolée mon amour, mais j'ai promis à Angela."

"Depuis quand dois tu aller aussi souvent en ville? Ces deux dernières semaines, tu es allée plus de fois en ville que depuis que tu vis à Forks."

Ce n'était pas faux, mais cette fois, c'était _vraiment_ nécessaire. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de robes, de pantalons, de chaussures, de maquillage ou autre. Non, cette fois, c'était pour quelque chose de bien plus important. Nous avions passé ces derniers temps dans les magasins pour trouver LA décoration parfaite. La plupart du temps, la forme était bien, mais la couleur n'allait pas avec le reste de la décoration. Ou alors, c'était trop court, ou trop long, trop large, pas assez, ou pas vraiment le style d'Edward.

Ce qui m'énervait de plus en plus, c'était que tout le monde savait tour d'Edward. Ça, c'est vraiment pour lui, Oooooh, ça c'est totalement Edward, on doit absolument le prendre!

Moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il aimait. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui plairait, ce qu'il trouverait beau, je ne savais même pas sa couleur préférée.

C'est dans ses moments là que je m'apercevais qu'en fait, je ne savais absolument rien de lui.

"Angela." L'appelai-je un vendredi soir alors que nous faisions les magasins de déco. Elle était en train de chercher des guirlandes.

"Oui?" Répondit elle en se tournant vers moi."Oooh non Bella, ce n'est pas pour Edward ça." Dit elle en regardant l'objet que j'avais à la main.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce-que je disais, c'était toujours la même chose. Je remis l'article à sa place."Ça t'embête si je ne te suis pas demain soir? Je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec Edward, afin qu'il ne se méfie pas de trop."

"Bien sûr que non, profite bien avec Edward demain. De toutes façons, j'avais rendez vous avec Alice pour régler certaines choses. Et pour trouver d'autres choses qui pourraient lui plaire."

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, c'était comme tout le monde en savait plus sur _mon _petit-ami que moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Me demande-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que... J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Vous savez tous exactement ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas du tout. Alors que moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'aimerais aider, mais je ne sais pas comment."

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules. "Mais tu as énormément aidé Bella, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Et puis tu sais, même si on a vécu plusieurs années avec Edward, c'est encore difficile de savoir ce que ce gamin veut." Elle me sourit." Ça ira Bella, dans quelques temps, tu en saurant autant que nous, si ce n'est plus. Tu sais, il a eu autant de couleur préférées que de petites amies."

Elle rit, et je la suivis dans son rire. Elle avait raison. Avec le temps j'apprendrai à le connaître.

Alors qu'Angela et moi continuions à chercher, je pensais avec impatience au lendemain, où je serais avec Edward.

**POV Edward**

Ils tramaient quelque chose. Je le sentais. Tout le monde m'évitait, Emmett et Jasper m'obligeaient à sortir tout le temps, Rosalie n'était jamais à la maison et même Bella m'ignorait. J'oserais dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant en ville de toute sa vie.

Elle me manquait. Sa présence me manquait. Ce soir, on se fait une soirée à deux, ça faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais ça. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce soir nous serions rien que tous les deux. Je voulais seulement être avec elle. Et puis, si elle y tenait tellement, nous irions en ville, du moment que nous étions ensemble.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai son numéro.

"Edward" Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait couru.

"Hey, tu as du temps pour moi maintenant?"

"Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"T'as du temps ce soir? Je voudrais passer du temps avec toi?" Et peu importe qu'elle ait du temps ou non, elle passerait du temps avec moi ce soir, même si pour cela je devais la barricader à la maison.

"Ça marche, où veux tu aller?"

Oh, ça je ne m'y attendais pas, hummm "Euh... Je sais pas? Aller voir un film peut-être?"

"Ok, très bien, je te rejoins chez toi ce soir, comme ça ça t'évitera de venir me chercher. Oh, je dois y aller, je t'aime, à ce soir, bisous."

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle avait raccroché. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passait? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils m'ignoraient tous? Même Esmée et Carlisle, je ne les voyais presque plus.

Mais bon, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Ce soir, je sortais avec Bella, et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**POV Bella**

Pffff, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ou en tous cas, pour le peu que je sache. Je devais à tout prix tenter de contrôler mes nerfs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas pu garder ma langue? Ça aurait fichu par terre tous les efforts que nous avions faits ces dernières semaines.

"Bella!" S'exclama Alice en me tenant la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses des invitations?"

Je jetai un oeil à la carte qu'elle me tendait. Le thème était l'alcool. Je levai un sourcil. Typique...

L'extérieur était de couleur sombre, avec des paillettes sur la première page. A l'intérieur, on pouvait lire l'adresse. Il était clairement expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise party, et s'il y en avait un qui était trop stupide pour ne pas tenir sa langue, il serait rayé de la liste des invités. Nous n'avions donc pas à nous inquiéter des langues bien pendues.

Ce qui m'inquiétai, c'était bien _ma_ capacité à tenir ma langue. Si Edward cherchait vraiment à savoir, je ne pourrais me taire bien longtemps.

Alice était toujours en train de me regarder, je n'avais pas encore donné mon avis sur les invitations.

"C'est très joli Alice, bien joué." La complimentai-je.

"Oui, avec Rosalie, on a pensé que le thème de l'alcool irait bien à Edward. On doit absolument faire de la déco dans le style d'une discothèque. C'est vraiment trop Edward. Et les paillettes sur la première page, il va adorer. On a dit aussi que toutes les filles devaient porter des robes courtes pour Edward, car Edward adorait ça avant de te rencontrer. La tenue des mecs doit être classe, on ne veut pas de sandales ou de T-shirt laids. Je resterai à la porte avec Emmett, et si selon moi leur tenue n'est pas convenable, je les relokkerai avant qu'ils n'entrent..."

Je hochai de la tête alors qu'elle continuai d'énumérer les choses qu'elle pensait qu'Edward aimerait. Alors qu'elle passait sur le style vestimentaire, je haussai un sourcil et l'interrompis. "Euh, Alice, tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin? Je veux dire, tout le monde ne devrait-il pas porter ce qu'il veut?"

"Bein, je pense que les filles aimeront porter des robes courtes pour lui. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour que la fête soit gâchée par des T-shirt moches." Elle frissonna à cette idée. Franchement, Alice!

Tout d'un coup je me figeai." Alice, Oh oh, attends deux secondes. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir porter une robe courte moi aussi?"

"Bien sûr, les mecs trouvent ça sexy Bells. Tu dois de toute façon t'assortir à lui. Ne pense pas venir avec les vêtements que tu portes."Dit-elle en jetant un air dédaigneux à ma chemise à carreaux et mon jean. "Non, je ne te laisserai pas rentrer. Et j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois ou pas la copine de l'invité d'honneur, tu n'entreras pas habillée comme ça. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai commandé la robe parfaite sur internet. Nous aurons juste à trouver les chaussures et les bijoux."

C'était un grand soulagement, ça m'éviterait au moins quarante magasins.

Alice m'embrassa sur la joue."Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai encore des trucs à régler donc je file. Amuse toi bien avec Edward."

J'eus à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle avait disparu. J'étais donc seule chez Rosalie. Esmée avaient encore des choses à régler pour le repas de la fête et Carlisle était à l'hôpital. C'était incroyable le nombre d'heures qu'il passait au travail. Ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il rentre à chaque fois épuisé, mais il trouvait toujours du temps pour nous aider à la préparation de la fête.

Rosalie était encore en train de chercher des adresses et de rajouter des personnes à la liste.

Je montai dans la chambre d'Edward et m'allongeai sur son lit. Préparer tout cela m'avait épuisée. Je voulais écrire un mot à Rosalie pour lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas m'attendre tout à l'heure vu que je sortais avec Edward. Je me mis à la recherche d'un papier et un crayon. Je jetai un oeil dans sa tablede nuit et vis un papier et un crayon.

Mon estomac se retourna à la vue de ce qui se tenait à coté.

Un sachet plein de préservatifs. De différentes couleurs, différents gouts, avec ou sans lubrifiant.

Je savais qu'il l'avait déjà fait, cela ne devait pas m'étonner, mais pourquoi cela me faisait sentir si mal?

Je savais qu'il avait eu une vie sexuelle, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de préservatifs. J'eus la nausée à l'idée du nombre de filles qui étaient passées dans son lit.

Je n'avais jamais réellement songé à combien cela devait être difficile pour lui. Sûrement parce qu'en fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir.

Je refermai le tiroir et me roulai en boule. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Lentement je fermai les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sentis ses mains caresser mes cheveux. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et aperçus son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front."Bonsoir ma belle. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'est rien, de toutes façons je devais bien me lever. Il est quelle heure? J'espère qu'on a pas raté le film."

Il sourit et désigna le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Je fus surprise quand je vis qu'il était déjà dix heures. "Mes parents!" M'exclamai-je en m'apprêtant à me lever.

Il me repoussa sur les coussins. "T'inquiète pas, Esmée a appelé ta mère. Tu dors chez moi cette nuit." Rit-il.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et me demanda si j'avais faim. J'acquiesçai mais lui fis comprendre que cette fois, je ne mangerais pas d'insectes. Il rit en allant au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me détendis et tirai les couvertures à moi. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis que c'était la tempête dehors. Les rideaux se levaient au passage du vent. Je sortis du lit et fermai la fenêtre.

Sur le chemin vers la salle de bain, je tombai sur Rosalie. Elle me passa un pyjama, un autre que celui qu'elle m'avait prêté la dernière fois que j'avais dormi ici, et me prêta des sous-vêtements propres. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans sa chambre quand Emmett l'appela. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sans regarder ce qu'elle m'avait donné j'allai à la salle de bain et passai de l'eau sur mon visage. Je jetai un oeil aux deux parties du pyjama et fronçai les sourcils. C'était vraiment _trop_ sexy pour moi. Je passai le haut. Il était de couleur noir transparent et m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Je pris le bas dans mes mains et le mis devant moi, c'était, bien sûr, ce que je pensais.

Un string.

Je sentis mes joues rougir à l'idée de porter cela juste à coté d'Edward, mais je savais que Rosalie ne me donnerait rien d'autre à porter. Nous devons faire plaisir à nos hommes, aurait-elle dit, nous devons leur montrer quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. Bein, je savais maintenant qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

Je mis le bout de tissus et allai sur la pointe des pieds à la chambre d'Edward. Heureusement, je ne rencontrai personne dans le couloir. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Carlisle ou Emmett dans cette tenue. Emmett ne me lâcherait plus.

A mon plus grand soulagement, Edward n'était pas encore revenu dans la chambre quand j'y pénétrai. Je mis rapidement un dvd dans le lecteur et grimpai dans le lit. Au moment où j'étais juste sous les draps, Edward revint avec plateau-repas. Cela sentait délicieusement bon.

Il l'installa devant moi et je m'assis pour mieux manger. En tous cas, ça ne ressemblait pas à des insectes. C'était une coupe avec quelque chose jaune-marron dedans. J'en pris une bouchée et elle fondit instantanément dans ma bouche. Je voulais faire un compliment à Edward à propos du repas, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il me fixait, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. Il était resté debout sans rien dire, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

Quand il s'aperçut que je l'observais, il regarda ailleurs et se racla la gorge."Tu, hum... Tu t'es déjà changé à ce que je vois." Me dit-il en cherchant un endroit à regarder. Il évitait mon regard.

Mes joues se tintèrent quand je m'aperçus que les couvertures avaient glissé quand je m'étais relevée. Les couvertures se tenaient maintenant au niveau de ma taille, de sorte que l'on pouvait voir tout le haut de mon corps. Je me sentis mal à l'aise à savoir que c'était pour cette raison qu'il me regardait ainsi.

"Tu, tu ne comptais pas sortir, non? Rose, Rosalie m'a passé ça parce que je n'avais rien." Balbutiai-je. _Concentre toi Bella, Là, t'as l'air vraiment idiote._

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, évitant toujours mon regard."Non, on peut regarde aussi un film ici. C'est juste que je pensais que... Je savais que tu n'avais rien, donc j'avais pensé te prêter un de mes T-shirt." Dit-il en sortant un boxer et un de ses T-shirt de l'armoire. Il enleva le T-shirt qu'il portait et le jeta sur le sofa.

"Oh" Dis-je, surprise. Pourquoi-avais-je pris ce truc que Rosalie m'avait passé. J'aurais préféré porter son T-shirt que ce bout de tissus dont j'étais affublée."Pardon."

Il revint à moitié nu, un grand sourire sur le visage, près du lit. "Pas grave, ça te va mieux."

Il commença à enlever sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon. Il était près de moi et ne portait maintenant que son boxer, alors que je le dévisageai avec un regard idiot sur le lit. C'était difficile de détacher le regard de son corps d'Adonis. Maintenant, il était à moi, donc je pouvais toucher, sans conséquences.

Mes mains sortirent doucement des couvertures et je voulus le toucher quand tout à coup, il retira son boxer **(N/T: Il fait chaud là, non?) **Je remis en vitesse mes mains sous les couvertures et détournai le regard. Je me cachai les yeux avec les mains. "Edward!" M'exclamai-je, choquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait? Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir à poil? La dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il portait son boxer. Mais maintenant, nous étions ensemble. Le faisait-il aussi lorsque les autres filles restaient dormir?

Il retourna à son armoire – Toujours dans le plus simple appareil – et pris un boxer propre. A mon plus grand soulagement, il le passa. A _ces _détails là, je n'étais pas prêtre.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça?"

"Faire quoi?" Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Te mettre à poil alors qu'il y a du monde dans ta chambre?" Je parlais de moi, au cas où il n'aurait pas compris.

Il haussa les épaules. "Non, en général, ce sont mes invités qui me déshabillent."

Je le regardai, écoeurée.

Il alla vers moi et m'embrassa sur les cheveux. "C'est une blague, Bells. C'était juste pour rire."

Je roulai des yeux."N'empêche que c'est pas faux." Marmonnai-je.

Je respirai un bon coup et essayai de me concentrer sur le film que j'avais mis en route.

Je sentis Edward se mettre à mes cotés dans le lit et passer ses bras autour de ma taille afin de m'attirer contre lui."C'est le passé, ça. Maintenant, tu es la seule à avoir le droit de me retirer mes vêtements."

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, tandis qu'Edward passait son pouce sur celles-ci. Il sourit.

Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre son torse et nous regardâmes ensemble le film. De temps en temps il posait ses lèvres sur mon front, ou laissait glisser ses mains sur mon corps, mais mis à part ça, nous restâmes silencieux. J'entendais son coeur battre à un rythme régulier dans sa poitrine.

Esmée était entrée dans la chambre reprendre le plateau et nous souhaiter bonne nuit.

"Au fait, c'était quoi ce que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure? J'espère que ce n'était pas un truc bizarre?" Dis-je, alors que le générique du film défilait.

Il sourit."De la crème brulée. C'était bon?"

"Oui, délicieux."

"Pas aussi bon que toi." Dit il en me rapprochant pour m'embrasser. Je me retournai afin de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser fut sage au début. Ma respiration commença à devenir irrégulière, au fur à mesure qu'il m'embrassait. C'était un baiser doux, tendre, mais passionné à la fois.

Je devais arrêter ça, avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le repoussai doucement. "Edward" Dis-je, hors d'haleine. Il comprit. Il vit à ma tête que je n'étais pas encore prête.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, le désir avait disparu. Il se retourna afin de se coucher sur le dos. Il essayait de retrouver une respiration stable.

"Edward, je suis désolée, m..."

"T'en fais pas." Me coupa-t-il."On va dormir."

Je me sentis coupable. Je voulais lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête."Edward, je..."

"J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire." Il m'embrassa sur le front et souris."Bonne nuit ma belle." Dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

"Bonne nuit." Marmonnai-je. Je me rapprochai de lui et tirai les couvertures jusqu'au menton.

La prochaine fois, je ne devrais pas laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Je devrais mettre un pyjama normal et ne pas me laisser entrainer. Ce n'était pas honnête vis à vis de lui de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Je fermai les yeux en posant ma tête sur son torse afin d'entendre le battement régulier de son coeur.

**POV Edward**

Je fus réveillé par quelque chose incroyablement agaçant contre ma tête. C'était comme si quelque chose claquait contre ma joue.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis Emmett et Jasper près de mon lit. Oh, putain de merde. Ils pouvaient pas des fois me laisser tranquille, ces deux là?

Je gémis et me retournai, essayant d'ignorer ces coups agaçants sur ma tête.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que je tombais au sol, et reçus une avalanche de coussins sur la tête. Je m'emparai d'un des oreillers que j'avais reçu et retournai bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je voulais ignorer Emmett et Jasper... Mais comment pouvait-on ignorer quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant qu'Emmett?

Alors que je me remettais sous la couette et refermai les yeux, il poussa mon épaule avec un sourire. Pas une fois, non, il n'arrêta pas de le faire. Super... Les meilleurs amis, on ne peut rien sans eux.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu Emmett, qu'est-ce qui te prend?" Dis-je, énervé, voyant qu'il n'arrêtait pas.

"On doit y aller Edward, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque."

La bibliothèque? Pardon? J'ai dû mal comprendre.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'Emmett était sérieux. Emmett, à la bibliothèque, sérieusement? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, nom de Dieu? Secoué par un fou rire, je me retrouvai de nouveau à terre. Ok, où sont les caméras? C'est quand que le présentateur vient pour me dire que je suis dans caméra cachée? C'est pas possible, ça doit être une blague.

Quand je repris mon sérieux, je tentai de me mettre sur mes pieds. Emmett me regardait avec un air tout à fait sérieux."C'est si bizarre que je veuille me cultiver?"

"Oui, c'est même plus que bizarre." Essayai-je de dire, toujours effondré au sol.

Et voilà, le fou rire repartit de plus belle. Il y a pas longtemps, ils étaient en train de rire aux larmes, et maintenant ils se regardaient de nouveau sérieusement, bras dessus bras dessous. "Non, franchement Edward. On doit vraiment y aller. Alors on se dépêche. La bibli ferme à cinq heures."

Cela allait trop loin. Je trouvais déjà bizarre qu'Emmett et Jasper veuillent tout le temps m'emmener, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient vraiment envie de passer du temps avec moi. Je veux dire, c'est compréhensible.

Mais qu'Emmett veuille aller à la bibliothèque, avec des tonnes de coincées qui ne lêvent pas les yeux de leurs bouquins, des femmes qui râlaient au moindre bruit. Et bien sûr, aucune jolie fille. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Mais bon, avais-je le choix? Je savais qu'Emmett et Jasper ne me laisseraient de toute façon pas tranquille.

Je regardai autour de moi, il manquait quelque chose dans mon lit. Il était trop vide à mon goût.

Bella! Elle était déjà partie. Je grognai, personne – mis à part Jasper et Emmett – n'avait donc de temps pour moi?

Je sortis péniblement de mon lit et dis que je les rejoindrai d'ici un quart d'heure au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me changeai et me brossai rapidement les dents.

Je fus salué par Esmée qui avait déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit que c'était bien que pour une fois je m'intéresse à mes devoirs. Arfff... Peut-être avait-elle raison? Elle déposa une tartine de pain grillé dans ma main et dit que je devais me dépêcher. Emmett et Jasper riaient silencieusement alors que nous nous dirigions sous la pluie vers un lieu où je n'avais jamais été de toute ma vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Dans le titre original du chapitre, l'auteur parle de ****Punk'd****, qui est l'équivalent de caméra cachée aux Etats Unis d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur Google, donc j'ai préféré le traduire ainsi pour que ça parle plus^^**

**Voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la prochaine!**


	19. I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Salut tout le monde (celui qui me répond salut toute seule, je le démembre et le brule lol)! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Pour la première fois depuis le début, vous aurez droit à un POV autre que celui de nos deux tourtereaux, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ;)**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19: I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**POV Bella**

Je fus réveillée par mon téléphone qui vibrait à coté de moi. Je décrochai rapidement.

"Allo?"

"Salut Bells, c'est Rosalie, tu descends? J'ai vu quelque chose de sympa et il faut absolument qu'on aille l'acheter. Ils sont à cinquante pour cent, mais il faut faire vite."

"Ok, donne moi dix minutes, j'arrive." Dis-je en sortant une jambe du lit.

"Je t'ai laissé des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain. A tout de suite!"

Je fermai le clapet de mon téléphone et me rendis à la salle de bain. J'enfilai les vêtements que Rosalie avait préparés et me brossai les dents avec la brosse à dents d'Edward. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa salive qui allait me salir.

Après m'être brossé rapidement les cheveux, je retournai dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était toujours endormi.

Cela pourrait paraître impossible, mais quand il dormait, il était encore plus beau.

Je me rapprochai silencieusement de lui et l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres. Je crus l'avoir réveillé quand il me tira pour me faire retourner au lit, mais sa respiration était toujours régulière. Je gloussai. J'écartai doucement son bras afin de m'extirper du lit et pris rapidement mon téléphone.

Rosalie m'attendait déjà quand je descendais les escaliers, Emmett et Jasper étaient avec elle.

"Ces vêtements te vont à ravir." Me complimenta Rosalie. Je souris timidement et pris un petit pain préparé par Esmée.

"Je dois prendre mon porte monnaie, je reviens." Dit Rosalie alors que j'acquiesçai.

"Alors les gars, quelles excuses allez vous utiliser pour distraire Edward cette fois?" Demandai-je.

"On va à la bibliothèque." Dit Emmett.

Je m'étouffai avec mon petit pain et le recrachai. "Edward n'y croira jamais."

Jasper haussa les épaules."Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre? On a déjà tout fait. On a trouvé une bonne idée pour le tenir à l'écart lundi. On a demandé à monsieur Brekelsmans de le mettre en retenue. Il le fera avec plaisir." Emmett et Jasper se tapèrent dans les mains. "Ça devrait vous donner suffisamment de temps, et on pourra aussi vous aider."

Je les fixai."Vous ne pensez pas que ça va un peu trop loin?"

"Non, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal."

Rosalie revint dans la pièce."T'es prête? On peut y aller."

J'acquiesçai. Je terminai mon petit pain le temps qu'Emmett prenne Rosalie dans ses bras et l'embrasse. "A cause d'Edward je te vois peu aussi."

Rosalie sourit. "Allez, on a bien profité du peu de temps qu'on avait cette nuit."Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

'Hum, tu as raison sur ce point là, surtout quand nous avons..."

"Épargne nous les détails Emmett!" Le coupa Jasper. Je lui en fus très reconnaissante.

"Tu pourrais pourtant apprendre plein de choses..." Dit Emmett, d'un air entendu.

Jasper et Rosalie soupirèrent.

"Bien sûr chéri. Bon, Bella et moi, on y va. Assurez vous qu'Edward ne soit pas à la maison quand on rentre." Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de m'attirer à l'extérieur. Je fis signe rapidement aux garçons en montant dans le cabriolet.

Rosalie roula à toute allure alors que nous chantions à tue-tête par dessus la radio.

Tout le monde nous regarda, surpris.

Après avoir garé la voiture, elle en sortit élégamment. D'une manière que je ne pourrai bien sûr jamais imiter, puisque comme d'habitude, je ne tins pas sur mes chaussures à talons et je tombai de l'auto. Et bien sûr, j'avais toujours droit à un public.

Mais d'habitude, j'avais toujours Edward qui m'aidait à sortir de la voiture.

Je m'aplatis sur le trottoir. Rosalie se dépêcha de venir m'aider.

Alors que nous marchions dans la ville, je lui demandai ce que nous allions acheter.

"Une énorme fondue au chocolat. Elle est à moitié prix et Esmée voulait l'avoir."

"Hey, les filles!" Cria quelqu'un derrière nous.

Rosalie l'ignora complètement et continua son chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un oeil discret derrière nous. Un garçon d'environ seize ans courait après nous. Il tenait en permanence son pantalon afin de ne pas le perdre. Derrière lui, je pouvais voir un groupe d'amis qui étaient tous le pouce levé, en signe d'encouragement. Je retournai ma tête dans sa position initiale, vexée.

Il continua à nous appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rattrape. Il se mit devant nous et attrapa Rosalie par le poignet.

Rosalie baissa les yeux sur son bras, suivant son poignet et la main du garçon. Elle haussa un sourcil.

Il la relâcha à la vue de son regard. Une fois qu'il la relâcha, celle-ci lui fit un sourire charmeur. "Oui?"

Il semblait aveuglé par sa beauté, bien sûr, de dos il n'avait pas pu voir complètement sa pure beauté. "Je me demandais, si je, hum, tu sais... Si je pouvais avoir ton numéro?"

Elle rit "Désolé mec, mais j'ai déjà un copain."

"Ah oui?" Il ne la croyait pas. Il pensait sûrement que c'était une excuse pour le jeter gentiment. "Puis je te demander qui c'est? Peut être que je le connais?"

"Emmett"

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites."Emmett, le pote d'Edward Cullen et Jasper Whitlock?" Dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Elle sourit à nouveau."Celui là même."

Le garçon leva les mains en l'air."Je suis désolé. S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Emmett." La supplia-t-il.

Je ris à son expression déconfite. C'était vraiment à mourir de rire. Rosalie avait dû lui assurer dix fois qu'elle ne dirait rien à Emmett. La panique dans ses yeux ne disparut pas totalement. Il porta alors un regard plein d'espoir sur moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Rosalie lui répondit."Non, elle a aussi un copain. Edward Cullen pour être plus précise. Mon petit frère."

Il me regarda ainsi que Rosalie tour à tour. Puis il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. "M-mais, je ne savais pas qu'Edward avait une copine? Il va toujours d'une fille à l'autre, non? Depuis quand Edward a-t-il une copine?"

"Depuis un moment. Et si tu n'as pas envie que mon frère t'en colle une, je te conseille de te casser, à moins que tu n'aies autre choses à dire?"

Il secoua la tête et s'excusa, et supplia encore une fois Rosalie de ne rien dire à Emmett. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à repartir, il lança: "Appelle moi si Edward rompt avec toi. J'ai mis mon numéro dans ton sac."

Nous ne retournâmes pas. Je soupirai, encore un qui croyait que ça ne tiendrait pas avec Edward. Quand cela cessera-t-il? J'essayais de ne pas trop en douter, je savais qu'Edward m'aimait, de cela, je n'avais plus de doutes. Mais si tout le monde était si convaincu que cela ne tiendrait pas, comment voulez vous que je sois sûre de notre couple?

Rosalie m'entraina dans la boutique. Après avoir cherché un peu, nous avions trouvé une fondue au chocolat d'un mètre de long. Rosalie appela Emmett pour être sûre qu'Edward n'était pas à la maison. Emmett l'assura qu'ils avaient sorti Edward, même si celui-ci n'était pas très motivé.

Nous repartîmes ensemble chez les Cullen afin de ramener la fondue. Nous étions à peine rentrée qu'Alice déboula dans le salon. "J'ai fini la liste des invités." S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. Alors que nous posions les affaires, Alice sortit la liste de son sac."Pour le moment, cent cinquante personnes viennent. Ça peut toujours changer, il y a toujours des personnes qui se décommandent. Je pense qu'il y aura quand même au moins cent trente personnes."

Cent trente personnes? Je pense que moi même je ne connaissais pas autant de monde. Mais qui étais-je? Edward en connaissait encore plus. En regardant la liste, j'étais encore moins réjouie. "Sur les cent trente personnes, il y a quatre vingt dix filles?" Demandai-je, incrédule.

Alice sourit timidement."Désolée Bella, je devais inviter tous les gens qu'Edward connait. Je veux dire, elles restent amies avec lui."

"Et des ex." Ajouta Rosalie.

"Bien." Marmonnai-je.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu portes cette robe que je t'ai commandé, Edward n'aura d'yeux que pour toi." Dit Alice.

Je levai un sourcil vers elle. Elle rit.

Je soupirai, je m'en soucierai plus tard.

Alice devait encore aller au magasin pour régler des détails.

Avec Rosalie, nous montâmes la fondue dans sa chambre, où se trouvait le reste des décorations. Rosalie m'assura qu'Edward ne fouillerait pas dans ses affaires.

Je m'affalai sur le lit de Rosalie. Elle s'installa à coté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. "Ça ira. Je dois te dire, je suis fière de mon frère."

Je la regardai, afin de lui faire voir que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle continua sur sa lancée, voyant que je ne saisissais pas.

"Bien qu'Edward ait eu toute cette attention. Bien qu'Edward avait autant de filles accrochées à lui, il n'a jamais été voir ailleurs. Même si ces filles n'avaient aucune importance pour lui, il ne les a jamais trompées." Elle poursuivit, voyant que je ne voyais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. "Il ne te trompera pas non plus, Bella."

Je restai bouche bée devant elle jusqu'à ce que je comprenne de quoi elle parlait, là où elle voulait en venir. Elle pensait que je doutais d'Edward. Elle pensait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je voulus la contredire, mais je fermai rapidement ma bouche. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je pensais? Lui faisais-je vraiment confiance? J'y avais pensé ces derniers jours. Je ne savais pas, je n'arrivais pas à trancher.

Je portai mon regard sur une photo accrochée au mur. Une photo de Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela et Emmett. C'était la même photo que celle accrochée dans la chambre d'Edward et dans le salon. Je regardai Edward, qui avait un bras autour des épaules d'Angela, et l'autre autour de celles d'Alice. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire sur le visage. Je regardai la photo à coté. Edward affichait un immense sourire sur son visage alors qu'il tirait le pantalon d'Emmett vers le bas, ce qui laissait apparaître ses fesses. Je souris à l'expression d'Emmett.

"C'était en Espagne." Dit Rosalie, me tirant de mes pensées. "On y va tous les ans. Cette année nous y retournons. On a tout réservé l'année dernière."

Edward en Espagne. Un pays réputé pour ses fêtes. Le pays où les hommes allaient uniquement pour faire la fête. Le pays où les hommes allaient seuls. Le pays des coups d'un soir. Je me sentis mon estomac se retourner à la pensée de tout ce qui pourrait arriver là bas.

Je ne doutais pas que là bas, il aurait beaucoup de succès mais Rosalie le retiendrait s'il voulait aller voir ailleurs, non? Et les autres aussi, non?

Je reportai mon regard sur son superbe visage sur la photo. Non. J'avais confiance en Edward. Il ne me tromperait pas. Je l'aimais, et il m'aimait.

Je devais arrêter avec mes sempiternels doutes. J'avais confiance en Edward.

Le seul point négatif, c'est que je n'avais pas confiance en ces filles – autrement dit ses ex.

Rosalie et moi restâmes un moment à parler, ce qui nous permis de parler un peu d'autre chose que de la fête. Bien que cela ne m'embêtait pas de préparer une fête pour Edward, j'appréciais aussi de penser à autre chose.

Nous avions appelé Alice pour lui demander si elle voulait venir voir un film avec nous. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec sa porsche. Elle monta les escaliers en sautillant.

Après nous être "disputées" sur le choix du film, nous optâmes pour Lolita malgré moi. Rosalie était la salope Regina George, Alice était Gretchen et j'avais le rôle de Lindsay Lohan, alias Cady Heron. Nous ne savions pas vraiment à qui donner le rôle de Karen, la fille débile de l'école. Nous étions sûre que ce rôle ne revenait pas à Angela. Angéla était loin d'être débile. Nous avions donc décidé à l'unanimité de donner ce rôle à Lauren. Je dois bien l'avouer, ce rôle lui allait à la perfection.

**POV Rosalie**

Nous en étions à la moitié du film quand nous entendîmes les garçons rire comme des filles. Ils entrèrent subitement dans ma chambre et sautèrent sur nous. J'eus pitié pour Alice qui eut du mal à respirer à cause du poids d'Emmett.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire et cela m'agaçait. Ils interrompaient notre moment entre filles.

"Je ne savais pas que la bibliothèque pouvait être aussi sympa." S'exclama Emmett, ce qui les fit rire tous les trois.

Bella, Alice et moi fronçâmes les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu?" Demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

Emmett me regarda comme si je l'avais offensé. Il mit sa main sur son coeur et fit la moue."Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal?"

Ce geste fit rire Edward et Jasper de plus belle, ils devaient se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Emmett essayait de se retenir de rire.

"Parce qu'on vous connait. Et que vous n'iriez sûrement pas à la bibliothèque pour étudier." Répliquai-je.

"Elles nous connaissent trop bien." Rit Emmett. Emmett était un livre ouvert pour moi. Il ne pouvait rien me cacher. Surtout quand il s'attirait des ennuis, comme d'habitude. Depuis tout ce temps, je savais voir sur son visage s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Jasper et Edward pouvaient toujours ne rien laisser paraître. Jasper avait littéralement les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait être _si_ marrant?

"Emmett!" Lui dis je en haussant d'un ton.

Jasper secoua la tête en direction d'Emmett. Oh, alors ils ne voulaient rien dire? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je rampai vers le bout du lit, où ils se trouvaient, et plaçai mes bras autour de mon nounours. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur tout en lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Et Emmett, fidèle à lui même, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Je souris contre ses lèvres. J'avais ma propre technique pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Bella et Alice étaient maintenant également au bout du lit. Nous affichions toutes les trois un sourire charmeur à l'intention d'Emmett.

Nous savions tous qu'Emmett était incapable de garder sa langue. Il disait toujours ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Je me rappelais encore le moment où Emmett m'avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je souris à ce souvenir. Il me disait qu'il gardait ça pour lui depuis une semaine, sur les conseils de Jasper et Edward bien sûr. Il avait eu tellement de mal à garder ça pour lui qu'à la fin de la semaine, il était genou à terre à me déclarer son amour.

Edward avait dit qu'il s'était complètement tourné en ridicule, mais je trouvais ça adorable.

Je me rapprochai encore d'Emmett et l'embrassai dans le cou.

Emmett semblait être en difficulté. Il me regardait, hésitant, puis regarda Edward et Jasper, pour enfin reposer son regard sur moi.

Je savais à son regard qu'il était prêt à cracher le morceau.

Edward et Jasper avaient apparemment vu la même chose, car ils marmonnèrent tous les deux. "Dégonflé."

"Ok, ok, on s'est fait virer de la bibliothèque!" Lança-t-il, dit-il en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'essayai de m'extirper de lui."Et pourquoi ça?"

Emmett soupira, il avait sûrement pensé que je me contenterai de ça."Nous avons peut-être... Montré un peu de nos charmes."

Je le fixai, attendant la suite.

"Ok, ok, je vais te le dire. Edward, Jasper et moi, on s'ennuyait, on avait envie d'un peu d'action. Il y avait un groupe de filles à coté de nous, elles devaient avoir quinze ans je pense. Elles étaient toutes les lunettes sur le nez à lire des livres qui devaient bien faire mille pages." Sa réflexion fit rire Edward et Jasper. Ils savaient ce qui allait suivre."Nous sommes allés tous les trois voir ces filles. Au début, elles semblaient intimidées par nous. On est allés chacun à coté d'une fille et avons commencé à les draguer pour rire. Voilà pou..."

"QUOI?" Criâmes Alice, Bella et moi en même temps. Emmett faisait les cents pas, mal à l'aise.

"Emmett McCarthy!"Criai-je, furieuse."Tu as fait QUOI?"

"C'était rien ma puce, vraiment rien."

Je plissai des yeux."Tu as dragué une autre fille et tu oses me dire que ce n'était _rien_?"

"Rosie, bébé, allez."

Je repoussai Emmett. Je pris la main de Bella et Alice et les sortis de ma chambre. Emmett marmonna encore quelque chose."Rose, chérie, je n'ai pas droit à des conséquences atténuantes pour te l'avoir dit?"

Je trainai Bella et Alice vers ma salle de soins **(N/T: c'est la salle dans laquelle elles se sont préparée pour le bal, là où Rosalie met tous ses produits de beauté et où se trouve son dressing et sa salle de bain. Comme ce genre de salle est rare dans une maison, je ne connais pas vraiment de nom pour ça, j'ai opté pour le nom salle de soins) **et fermai la porte à clé. Je les entendais appeler derrière la porte.

Je fis un grand sourire tandis qu'elles me regardaient, incrédules."Si on leur rendait la monnaie de leur pièce?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella gémit à la vue de ce que nous allions lui faire porter. Ses joues rougirent.

J'avais mis Alice et Bella au courant de mon plan diabolique. Emmett allait certainement devenir fou.

J'avais cherché la lingerie parfaite. Je savais qu'Emmett l'adorait et j'étais sûre qu'Edward et Jasper allaient l'apprécier également.

Alice sautillait partout. Elle était totalement pour mon plan. Il nous restait encore Bella à convaincre.

"Au moins, ça cache mes fesses." Dit-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle s'admirait dans le miroir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui l'embêtait, elle était magnifique.

Alice lui prit la main."Allez Bella, on va s'amuser."

Bella inspira fortement avant d'opiner.

Alice rit et nous entraina. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda discrètement dans le couloir."La voix est libre" Chuchota-t-elle.

Nous allâmes sur la pointe des orteils jusque ma chambre qui était maintenant vide. Je mis un CD de Katy Perry dans la chaine hifi et mis la musique à fond. Nous sautions sur le lit et commencions à danser tout en chantant comme des folles "_I kissed a girl and I liked it._".

Emmett, Jasper et Edward ne mirent pas longtemps à débarquer dans ma chambre. Leurs expression changea en nous voyant danser en sous vêtements. Leurs yeux luisaient de désir.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf, Emmett était près de moi. Il essayait de me toucher, mais je le repoussai."Va. T'en. Je suis en train de danser Emmett." Grognai-je.

Emmett cligna des yeux et me regardait la bouche ouverte. Il essayait de me prendre la main, de toucher mes jambes nues, mais à chaque fois je le repoussai. Il me regarda d'un air suppliant. Je fis durer le plaisir. Il m'avait sorti tellement de fois cet air que j'étais parfait immunisée. Il l'utilisait toujours quand il voulait faire l'amour et que moi non. Il l'utilisait quand nous nous étions disputés. Quand il avait des problèmes. En gros, il l'utilisait pratiquement tout le temps. Au début, je tombais bien sûr dans le piège quand il me regardait avec cet air qui faisait pitié, mais maintenant j'en avais pris l'habitude.

Alice riait alors que nous continuions à danser. Alice me prit les mains et nous fit tourner à toute vitesse, faisant par la même voltiger mes cheveux. Emmett aimait toujours quand je laissais mes cheveux lachés.

Jasper essayait aussi d'attirer l'attention d'Alice, mais Edward me surprit. Il restait cloué au sol. Sa main tenait la poignée de la porte si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. J'avais peur qu'à tout moment la poignée ne cède.

Emmett me supplia, je devais dire que c'était assez drôle. "Rose, bébé. Tu sais que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Tu sais que je n'aimes que toi."

Je l'ignorai. Le CD passa à la chanson suivante, et nous nous mîmes à chanter._"Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes and you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down"_

"C'est pas juste!"Grogna Emmett.

Je me retournai, mon visage en face du sien. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches tout en le regardant."Tu veux savoir ce qui est pas juste? C'est que nous restions à la maison à vous attendre pendant que vous êtres en train de flirter avec d'autres filles."

Emmett n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait dire qu'Edward ouvrit la bouche."Tu veux savoir ce qui est injuste? Que Bella refuse de faire l'amour, mais que ça ne la gène pas de danser en sous vêtements!" S'énerva Edward avant de sortir comme une furie de la chambre.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre et nous avions tous arrêté de danser. Les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle marmonnait."Oups"

Elle sauta du lit et disparut de la chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Ne m'en voulez pas pour le cliffhanger, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'auteur... Pour vous faire plaisir, petit promotion!

REVIEW=TEASER!!!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre email si vous reviewez en anonyme!

Bisous et à la prochaine!


	20. C'est qui ton héros?

**Coucou! Je sais, ça fait longtemps! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je peux encore être utile XD Donc, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

**On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ;)**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 20: C'est qui ton héros?  
**

**POV Bella**

Je me dirigeai dans le couloir vers la chambre d'Edward, priant intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur Carlisle ou Esmée. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça.

Je toquai à sa porte, mais n'entendis aucun bruit de l'autre coté qui me donnait l'autorisation d'entrer. J'ouvris doucement la porte et le vis assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

J'allai lentement vers lui et m'assis à ses cotés. Je lui frottai le bras tout en l'embrassant l'épaule avant d'appuyer ma tête sur celle-ci. Il avait les bras crispés.

Il sortit sa tête de ses mains et tourna la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps et ses yeux changèrent une fois de plus de couleur. Ils s'étaient encore plus assombris. Il continua à laisser ses yeux glisser sur mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il gémit, se leva et partit. Je pensais qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, mais il prit la direction de son armoire. Il en sortit un T-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama."Peux-tu te changer d'abord s'il te plait?"

"Pourquoi, ma tenue ne te plait pas?" Le taquinai-je.

"Bella" Me supplia-t-il.

"Bien, bien." Marmonnai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur mon corps. Ses yeux verts s'étaient encore assombris. Ils étaient noirs à présent.

J'allai à la salle de bain et enfilai ses vêtements qui étaient beaucoup trop grands pour moi. Je trébuchai trois fois sur le chemin du retour.

Il était toujours au même endroit quand je regagnai la chambre. Il avait les poings serrés et tentait de se calmer en inspirant et expirant fortement.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il me tournait toujours le dos.

Il se détendit à mon toucher et ses poings se relâchèrent.

Je l'embrassai sur l'épaule. "Je suis désolée Edward."

Il secoua la tête. "Non, c'est _moi _ qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi. Je suis désolé" Répéta-t-il.

"C'est rien, je comprends très bien."

Il se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux."Ce n'est pas _rien_, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de t'attendre. Je respecte vraiment ton choix. C'est juste que… Ça m'a surpris. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me contrôler et à ne pas t'enlever pour t'emmener dans ma chambre. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas prête. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça Bella, je suis désolé. "

Il ferma les yeux.

Je caressai ses pommettes du bout des doigts et lui souris."Je te pardonne. J'aurais dû y penser aussi. Je savais combien c'était difficile pour toi, donc à partir de maintenant, plus de lingerie."

Il sourit et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je me rapprochai de lui. Il nous écarta l'un de l'autre et appuya son front contre le mien."Sois sage. Il vaut mieux qu'on se contienne pour le moment, sinon je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir."

Nous nous regardâmes un moment dans les yeux. Ses yeux avaient repris cette couleur verte que j'aimais tant.

Il sourit."Si nous allions voir comment s'en sort Emmett?"

Je souris, l'embrassai furtivement et me laissai entrainer.

Nous descendîmes et vîmes Emmett pratiquement accroché à Rosalie qu'il suppliait de lui pardonner. Il me faisait un peu pitié ainsi.

Alice avait apparemment déjà pardonné à Jasper. Elle était en train de rire sur ses genoux alors qu'elle regardait Emmett. Jasper lui faisait des baisers furtifs dans le cou. Je pense qu'Alice ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâchée contre son homme. Surtout si celui-ci utilisait son accent du sud, elle fondait quand il l'employait.

Ce n'était pas comme si Jasper ne le savait pas. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il s'en servait.

Rosalie avait, elle, plus de volonté. Je vis qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient remis leurs vêtements.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient également assis sur le canapé et essayaient de se concentrer sur la télévision. Je remarquai qu'ils jetaient de temps à autre un œil à Emmett et se retenaient de rire. Il fallait avouer que c'était hilarant de voir le gigantesque Emmett supplier.

Je me souvenais encore bien de mon premier jour à l'école, je n'osais pas m'assoir à coté de lui tellement il était impressionnant.

Bien sûr, maintenant c'était différent.

Edward me prit la main et m'entraina sur le canapé où il m'attira sur ses genoux.

"Alors, t'es revenu un peu à toi Eddie?" Dit Emmett. Il n'apprendrait donc jamais? Même après s'être attiré les ennuis, il trouvait encore le moyen de faire une blague. Edward grogna.

Emmett rit.

"Peut être vais-je priver Emmett de sexe pendant un mois?" Marmonna Rosalie à l'adresse d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle l'avait dit exprès assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Emmett se tût immédiatement.

Jasper rit."Pauvre chou."

Tout le monde rit dans la pièce, sauf Emmett. On voyait même sur le visage de Rosalie se dessiner un sourire.

Emmett grogna à son encontre. Rosalie ne semblait pas le moins intimidée du monde. "Ok, que pense-tu de deux mois? Si tu continues, ça pourrait très bien passer à trois."

Il la fixa, bouche grande ouverte."Tu ne tiendras jamais!" Mais il ne paraissait pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"Teste moi, je t'en prie." Lui répondit-elle froidement.

Il allait dire autre chose mais vit le regard sûr d'elle de Rosalie, et se la ferma donc.

**POV Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas y croire. Je fixais le morceau de papier depuis une demi-heure déjà. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire dans son sac?

J'étais figé au milieu de la cuisine. Bella était partie il y a une demi-heure avec Rosalie. Elles allaient donc revenir.

Je ne voulais pas aller voir dans son sac. Vraiment pas. Je n'avais jamais fouillé dans le sac d'une femme. C'était un terrain interdit. Je n'avais même jamais rien cherché dans le sac de Rosalie.

Je l'aurais sûrement déjà fait si je n'avais pas eu peur de sa réaction.

Mais le papier a attiré mon attention. Comment osait-il. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais si je le découvrais, il allait avoir un sacré problème.

J'entendis enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Rosalie tenait quelque chose derrière son dos et courut à l'étage. Bella riait en cherchant quelque chose. Elle m'aperçut et me sourit. Quand elle vit que je ne lui souriais pas en retour, elle haussa un sourcil.

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

Je brandis le papier devant elle. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Bella?"

Elle s'approcha davantage et essaya de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. Je rapprochai le papier d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Où tu as eu ça?"

"Il était dans ton sac."

"Comme ça tu fouilles dans mes affaires?" Elle croisa les bras.

Maintenant elle était en colère contre moi. Alors que c'était moi qui devais être en colère contre elle.

"Non, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires. Tu avais laissé ton sac ici et je voulais t'appeler. J'ai juste regardé pour voir si tu avais pris ton portable, c'est tout."

"Hum" C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Je tenais toujours le papier."Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait le numéro d'un garçon dans ton sac?

Elle soupira et roula des yeux."Je ne savais même plus qu'il était encore dans mon sac." Elle se retourna et alla dans le salon.

Je la fixai, surpris. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Me cachait-elle quelque chose?

Je la suivis jusqu'au salon. Bella s'affala sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

"Bella, si tu vois d'autres mecs que moi, j'aimerais bien le savoir." Dis-je.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux. "Te prends pas la tête Edward. C'était rien."

"Ah oui? Si ce n'est rien, alors pourquoi tu ne m'explique pas alors?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec répulsion et s'assit bien droite."Rosalie et moi étions en ville. Un garçon est venu nous voir et a demandé le numéro de Rosalie. Rosalie lui a dit qu'elle avait un copain et ensuite il m'a demandé le mien. Rosalie a alors dit qu…"

"Et t'aurais pas pu lui dire que t'étais déjà prise?" La coupai-je.

"…Que j'étais déjà prise." Poursuivit-elle."Elle lui a dit que j'étais avec toi. Il ne nous a pas crues. On était sur le point de partir quand il a dit: 'Appelle-moi si Edward rompt avec toi. J'ai mis mon numéro dans ton sac.' C'est tout." Dit-elle."Le fait que je ne me rappelais même pas que j'avais son numéro veut bien dire quelque chose."

Ok, elle avait raison. Mais ça m'énervait quand même. Personne ne devait draguer ma copine. Elle était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Les mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête.' Appelle-moi si Edward rompt avec toi'. Comme si j'allais la laisser. Même si elle me laissait tomber, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Je n'aimerais jamais personne autant qu'elle.

Si c'était un jour – Oh combien cette idée me révulsait – fini entre nous, cela ne viendrait pas de moi. J'en étais sûr.

"C'était qui?" Lui demandai-je. Je voulais savoir qui c'était. Je voulais faire comprendre clairement à ce type qu'elle était à moi. Il comprendrait très vite qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer.

Bella vit mon expression. Elle se leva. "Laisse tomber Edward, tu veux? C'était rien. Les mecs sont comme ça, pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage!"

"Quelqu'un essaye de te draguer et tu me demandes de faire comme si de rien n'était?" Demandai-je, surpris.

**POV Bella**

Cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'avais peu dormir et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser à tout moment. Edward avait-il vraiment besoin de me harceler à propos d'un numéro que j'allais mettre à la poubelle. Je pris note dans ma tête que si la situation se répétait, je devrais le jeter directement avant qu'Edward ne tombe dessus.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en faisait toute une histoire. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais le rappeler. Donc, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage.

"Quelqu'un essaye de te draguer et tu me demandes de faire comme si de rien n'était?" Me demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité. Je me demandai s'il savait combien _moi_ j'étais irritée.

J'avais mes petits problèmes du mois, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais mal aux pieds. Cette "dispute" ne m'aidait vraiment pas.

"Edward, arrête de te plaindre. Tu me donnes la migraine." Dis-je tout en me massant le front."Et oui, c'est ce que je te demande. Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais, moi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Je soupirai."Ce que je veux dire, Edward, c'est qu'il y a toujours des filles qui essayent d'attirer ton attention. Et est-ce que je te fais tout un cinéma pour ça?"

Il se mit à réfléchir."Mais je veux quand même savoir qui c'est." Dit-il, obstiné.

Je ne savais pas d'où ma colère venait, mais là, les vannes étaient ouvertes."Putain, Edward, laisse tomber! Je ne passe pas mon temps à chercher à savoir quelle fille ou quelle autre te donne son numéro. Je ne vais pas non plus te harceler sur le fait que tu vas bientôt aller en Espagne et partager ton lit avec dieu sait quelle fille pendant que je ne serai pas là."

J'étais tellement en colère que je voulais partir en courant, mais Edward me retint. "Comment tu sais ça?"

"T'embête pas pour moi! Vis ta vie, fais la fête. Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon je ne serai pas là."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aie envie de partager mon lit?"

"Parce que les mecs sont comme ça! C'est ce qu'ils font. Tout ce à quoi ils pensent, c'est le sexe. C'était ton cas, non?" J'étais moi-même irritée par mon comportement. On avait déjà parlé de ça des centaines de fois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je remettais le sujet sur le tapis. Vu que j'étais en colère contre moi, j'étais encore plus en colère contre Edward.

Ce n'était pas logique, et ça ne nous menait à rien.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu remettes ce sujet sur le tapis." Me dit-il, agacé.

"Ouais, vas-y, reprends ton air arrogant. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon."

Il soupira et se plaça face à moi."Embrasse-moi."

"Pardon?"

Je soupirai à nouveau."Embrasse-moi Bella."

"Non!"

"Bella embrasse moi!"

"Je ne veux pas t'embrasser! On est en train de se disputer et tu…" Il me fit taire en jetant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'essayai de le repousser, mais il était trop fort. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Rapidement, nos corps l'un contre l'autre eut raison de ma volonté. Je me liquéfiai dans ses bras et mes lèvres bougèrent au rythme des siennes.

Nous prolongeâmes le baiser jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air. Je reprenais ma respiration tandis qu'Edward posait sa main sur ma joue. Il posa ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Sa respiration me chatouillait l'oreille.

Il chuchota: "Crois tu vraiment que je pourrais te tromper un jour?"

Je secouai la tête, toujours éblouie par notre baiser.

Il m'embrassa la mâchoire, le cou et descendit lentement vers mon épaule. Il remonta la tête et me regarda dans les yeux en déposant sa main sur ma joue. "Bien, car tu es la seule que je veux. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville."

Je rougis. Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

**POV Alice**

"Alice." Se plaignit Bella," Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"

Je ne dis rien, mais continuai à sourire. Bella détestait les surprises. Mais j'étais si excitée. Elle allait adorer, j'en suis sûre.

J'avais eu du mal à tenir ma langue, bien sûr, mais cela en valait la peine.

Le moment où j'allais voir la tête de Bella quand elle verrait ce que j'avais pour elle valait vraiment le coup. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre et la poussai sur le canapé. "Ferme les yeux."

Elle gémit."Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Montre moi ce que tu as à me montrer Alice, que je puisse aller voir Edward."

Je secouai la tête et attendis qu'elle ferme les yeux. S'il le fallait je lui banderais les yeux. Je croisai les bras et tapai du pied d'impatience.

Oui, ok ok, je sais. Peut-être étais-je un _peu_ têtue. Elle saurait pourquoi quand elle aurait vu, mais je trouvais ça si excitant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle profite que je sois dos à elle pour regarder.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Je savais qu'à la fin je gagnerais. Je souris.

J'attendis d'être sûre qu'elle avait bien fermé les yeux. Connaissant Bella, elle pourrait tricher.

J'allai jusque mon dressing – qui était à mon goût trop petit – et y entrai. Je n'avais pas à chercher après cette tenue car lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements, j'étais très bien organisée. Couleur par couleur, taille par taille. Pour les chaussures, c'était exactement la même chose. Les chaussures à talons ensemble, les talons aiguilles et les ballerines ensemble. **(N/T: Alice, maniaque? Naaaaaaaaaaan!)**

J'étais toujours aussi heureuse lorsque j'entrais dans mon dressing. Je pourrais y passer toute la journée, la mode était tout pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'étaient faites les filles, non? Une fille n'était pas une fille si elle n'aimait pas les jupes et les vêtements. Bella était bien sûr une exception.

Sérieusement, je ne comprenais vraiment pas son problème.

Bella préférait rester à la maison quand on allait faire du shopping avec Angela et Rosalie. Personne ne pouvait dire non à une virée shopping!

Je la ferai changer d'avis. Un moment avec Alice Mc Carthy et elle sera folle du shopping!

Je pris l'objet de la penderie et retournai vers le canapé où Bella était assise. J'ouvris la housse en plastique et en sortis la tenue.

Dès que je dis à Bella d'ouvrir les yeux, elle fixa ce que je tenais dans les mains. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. "C'est très… Joli Alice."

Je le savais, je le savais! Je savais qu'elle l'aimerait. Je sautai sur mes pieds."Joli, hein, Bells?" Dis je ne tournant sur moi-même, la robe dans les mains L'étoffe qui glissait le long de mes jambes nues était douce comme de la soie.

C'était déjà parfait, mais je ne pouvais attendre qu'elle la mette. Je lui mis la robe dans les mains et lui dit de se changer.

Quand Bella eut passé la robe, elle rayonnait. Je lui pris la main et la fis tourner. Elle laissait glisser ses mains sur la douce étoffe.

"Edward n'aura d'yeux que pour toi pendant la soirée."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent."C'est la robe pour la fête?"

Je ris."Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce-que tu pensais?"

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle me sauta au cou et murmura: "Merci beaucoup Alice. Elle est vraiment magnifique."

Je savais que j'allais un jour convertir Bella au shopping. C'en était la preuve vivante. Le fait qu'elle trouve une robe jolie sur elle-même était un grand pas. Je souris dans ma tête.

Mission accomplie.

**POV Bella**

Je trouvai la robe qu'Alice m'avait choisie parfaite. J'hésitais un peu au début, mais quand je l'avais vue sur moi j'avais été séduite.

Alice savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais là, Edward me manquait.

A cause des préparatifs de la fête, je ne l'avais que peu vu, donc je profitais de chaque moment pour être avec lui. Avec Alice nous roulâmes jusqu'au parc où nous squattions toujours.

Les autres étaient déjà là. Jasper et Edward allèrent à notre rencontre.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. C'était toujours à ces moments là que je me rendais compte combien je me sentais vide quand il n'était pas là. Il me faisait me sentir entière, il était une partie de moi. La meilleure, la plus belle partie.

Aucun de nous ne brisa le baiser. Même quand cet agaçant d'Emmett vint essayer d'arracher Edward de mes bras. Sans briser notre baiser, Edward le repoussait de la main.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux de bronze. J'aimais la sensation de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient une douce caresse contre mes mains. Il avait passé sa main sur ma nuque afin de me rapprocher encore de lui, son autre main était posée sur ma hanche.

Edward sourit contre mes lèvres quand il se sépara de moi. Je devais m'agripper à lui afin de ne pas tomber, tellement j'étais sonnée. J'avais vraiment la sensation que mes jambes pouvaient flancher à tout moment.

Edward m'entraina vers le banc où tout le monde était déjà assis et me fit assoir à coté de lui.

Rosalie avait pardonné à Emmett. Il l'avait supplié de le pardonner, qu'il ne le voulait pas, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle et ainsi de suite. Je devais dire qu'Emmett savait sur quels boutons appuyer.

Elle avait mis deux jours à lui pardonner. Vous auriez dû voir la scène qu'il nous avait faite lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus vraiment fâchée contre lui.

Il nous avait fait tout un cirque, mais ce geste lui a couté gros. Rosalie lui en a finalement vraiment voulu quand il a cassé par accident ses boucles d'oreilles hors de prix. Il avait donné un coup sur la table, et les boucles d'oreille se trouvant dessus sont tombées au sol. Les diamants avaient cassé.

Il avait donc eu droit à un mois d'abstinence. Emmett passaient vraiment son temps à la supplier.

Rosalie savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Elle le tentait à chaque fois. Elle savait que maintenant il était frustré sexuellement, comme l'avait si bien dit Edward. Quand Emmett avait entendu ça, il lui avait répondu de ne pas reporter ses propres frustrations sur lui.

Personne n'avait oublié sa réflexion de la semaine dernière.

Rosalie était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett et souriait contre ses lèvres. Emmett essayait de ne pas trop en faire afin de ne pas énerver Rosalie. Mais personne ne pouvait résister à une beauté telle que Rosalie. Et à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller plus loin, elle l'arrêtait et faisait comme si elle était agacée par son toucher.

Et cette fois encore, ce fut le cas. Quand il voulut lui rendre son baiser; Rosalie a sauté de ses genoux pour s'installer entre Alice et moi, et se mit à examiner ses ongles parfaits. Emmett la regardait en faisant la moue.

"Qu'est ce que je vais être bien cette nuit, dans les bras d'Alice. Pas de dispute, juste Alice dans mes bras, la nuit ne pourrait pas être mieux, hein Em?" Le taquina Jasper.

La seule chose que fit Emmett fut de grogner. Il ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Il y avait un petit vent qui faisait s'envoler nos cheveux.

Derrière moi j'entendis la plus agaçante des voix. C'était vraiment le seul qui pouvait me gâcher la soirée.

"Hey, Bella!" Dit Mike Newton.

Edward passa soudainement son bras autour de ma taille et me tira contre lui. Mike haussa un sourcil.

"Je, euh… Est-ce-que je pourrais te parler?" Me demanda-t-il.

Je jetai un œil à Edward. Il regardait Mike méchamment. Il avait l'air aussi heureux que moi de la présence de Mike.

"Parle ici." Lui dit Edward.

Mike semblait devenir nerveux. "En fait je dois lui parler seul à seule."

Les yeux d'Edward se rétrécirent. Je soupirai, l'embrassais sur la joue et lui chuchotai à l'oreille: "Je reviens."

Il me serra brièvement contre lui avant de me relâcher. Je me levai et suivis Mike.

**POV Edward**

Cet idiot devait-il encore nous gâcher la soirée? Je voyais Bella, Ma Bella, mais pas assez souvent à mon goût. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils manigançaient, et à chaque fois que je le lui demandais, elle ne me répondrait pas. Donc j'essayais de profiter du temps que j'avais avec elle autant que possible. Et bien sûr cet idiot devait nous déranger le peu de temps que nous passions ensemble.

Je sautai sur mes pieds quand je vis Mike poser ses putains de bras autour de sa taille. Je voulais aller lui mettre une raclée, mais Emmett me tira vers le banc.

Je souris quand je vis que Bella l'avait repoussé. J'avais espéré au fond de moi que Bella lui mettrait une baffe, mais Bella n'était pas comme ça. Elle pensait toujours aux sentiments des autres avant les siens.

Je restai à ma place, regardant dans leur direction. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop loin pour que j'entende ce qu'ils disaient. Je voyais que Bella était mal à l'aise. J'arrivais de mieux en mieux à lire en elle, même à distance je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Content, je m'appuyai contre le dossier du banc, les mains derrière la tête.

Ce fût alors qu'il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il avait levé la main et avait commencé à lui caresser les cheveux. Je serrai les poings. _Relax Edward, relax. Elle est déjà à toi, tu n'as pas lieu de t'inquiéter. _J'avais serré mes poings contre le banc que je sentais des éclats de bois dans mes mains.

Au moment où j'allais me lever car il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, Emmett se leva.

Il se dirigea en souriant vers l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Bien qu'ils fussent trop loin pour que j'entende, je pouvais toujours voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Emmett arriva vers eux menaçant. Mike le regarda terrifié alors qu'il se craquait les os des doigts.

Emmett dit quelque chose à Mike. Il secoua la tête et rougit. Emmett lui fit une prise de judo. Il avait passé son bras autour du cou de Mike et l'attirait vers le bas. Bella regardait, choquée, alors que Mike tentait tant bien que mal de respirer.

Emmett sourit et le relâcha. Il dit encore quelque chose à Mike et lui frappa le bras. Mike frotta son bras à l'aide de sa main.

Emmett prit Bella par-dessus son épaule. Je ris quand Bella essaya de s'échapper en secouant ses jambes dans tous les sens.

"C'est qui ton héros?" Criait Emmett en mettant Bella sur mes genoux. Je me relaxai une fois Bella en sécurité dans mes bras.

Rosalie se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett. "Tu es mon héros!" Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Emmett avait l'air d'un gamin le matin de Noël.

**POV Bella**

Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Mike avait passé ses mains dans mes cheveux, et c'était loin, loin d'être aussi agréable que lorsqu'Edward le faisait. Avec Edward, les cheveux au bord de ma nuque s'électrisaient, et avec Mike… Pas vraiment. Je me sentais de moins en moins à l'aise.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Déjà, m'éloigner d'Edward, et ensuite me draguer alors que mon petit ami se trouvait à quelques mètres.

Et le pire, c'est que malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, il osait encore me caresser les cheveux.

Je vis Emmett arriver avec un grand sourire de notre coté. Mike l'avais apparemment vu également car il retira ses mains de mes cheveux. _Enfin…_

"Tu savais qu'Edward était ceinture noire de judo?" Dit Emmett en se rapprochant de nous.

Je roulai des yeux. Edward faire du judo, mais bien sûr!

Mike le crut visiblement et regarda nerveusement en direction d'Edward. Il secoua la tête et rougit légèrement.

Emmett lui fit soudainement une prise. Je fus choquée quand je vis Mike en train de s'étouffer et son visage devenir bleu dû au manque d'oxygène.

"C'est la spécialité d'Edward." Dit Emmett avec un sourire sur le visage. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je tapotai sur le bras d'Emmett afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter. Emmett riait, mais le lâcha quand même.

"Alors laisse notre petite Bellie tranquille, tu veux? Si tu tiens un peu à la vie." Dit il en mettant un coup sur le bras de Mike.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Il riait alors que je lui hurlais de me lâcher. Mais Emmett était Emmett, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Je me retrouvai enfin sur les genoux d'Edward, alors que Rosalie s'installait sur ceux d'Emmett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais le terminer lol

Biz et au prochain chapitre!


	21. Message not understood

**Oyé oyé! Voila (enfin) le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**On se retrouve à la fin^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ;)**

**Si vous en avez le courage (et aussi la capacité lol), le lien de la fic originale en néerlandais se trouve sur mon profil**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 21: Message not understood (message non compris)**

**POV Bella**

Après un moment à avoir trainé dans le parc, il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Edward me suppliait de dormir une nuit de plus chez lui, mais ces derniers jours, je n'avais pratiquement pas vu mes parents. D'un autre coté… Passer encore une nuit à coté de lui, dans ses bras musclés…

_Stop Bella, t'es quand même capable de survivre une nuit sans Edward!_

Alice me conduit à la maison. Je la prévins Alice de réduire sa vitesse alors qu'on approchait de la maison. Charlie faisait quand même partie de la police.

Et comme d'habitude, celle-ci ne m'écouta pas Elle roula à toute vitesse jusque chez moi. Elle rit alors que je lui donnai une tape sur le bras. Nous entrâmes dans la maison.

"Alice, la prochaine fois, peux tu lever un peu le pied? Sinon je serai obligé de te donner une amende." Dit mon père alors que nous entrions dans le salon. Il était sur le canapé, en train de regarder un match de basket. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré dessus.

Alice sourit. "Pardon monsieur Swan. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois." Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Charlie rougit, "Bon, pour cette fois, je fermerai les yeux, Bella est en tous cas rentrée à l'heure. Et Alice, pour la énième fois, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Charlie.

Alice s'affala sur le canapé. "Dans ce cas d'accord, _Charlie._"

Il lui sourit et retourna son attention sur son match de basket. Charlie s'était pris d'affection pour Alice ces dernières semaines. Il aimait bien quand elle passait à la maison. Bien qu'elle dépasse les limitations de vitesse à chaque fois, il ne lui donnait jamais d'amende.

Une fois, Alice avait été arrêtée par un de ses collègues. Elle avait failli perdre son permis car elle roulait cinquante kilomètre heure au dessus de la limitation de vitesse. Charlie avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui éviter ça et Alice avait pu garder son permis.

Je pourrais parier toutes mes économies que si ça m'était arrivé, il ne serait pas intervenu. Il m'aurait dit que je devais assumer.

Ma mère entra également dans le salon et alla s'assoir sur le canapé à coté de Charlie. Elle s'installa contre lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Il semblait que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Sans ces disputes qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines. Ils se disputaient plus souvent qu'avant, et cela m'inquiétait.

Mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Comme avant, mes parents se câlinaient dans le canapé, et j'étais assise dans le fauteuil. Ça allait. Ça me faisait penser au temps où nous étions à Phoenix. La seule différence était que dehors il pleuvait à torrents. Et qu'Alice ne serait pas là.

Et, le plus important, je n'aurais pas Edward.

Alice et moi montâmes les escaliers. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas passé de temps dans ma chambre. Tout ce que j'y faisais était dormir, m'habiller et partir, pour refaire la même chose le lendemain, une véritable routine.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit alors qu'Alice comme d'habitude jetait un œil à ma garde-robe. Elle secoua la tête en voyant mes vêtements. Elle me jeta un regard désapprobateur, auquel je répondit par un sourire penaud.

"Il est vraiment temps qu'on retourne faire du shopping Bells."

Je me sentis nauséeuse à cette idée, mais je savais que je n'y échapperai pas. Alice m'avait rappelé plusieurs fois que je devais cette fois venir en ville avec eux acheter des accessoires et des chaussures. Rosalie avait encore dit que je pouvais lui emprunter quelque chose si je n'avais pas envie de venir.

J'avais été heureuse quand elle me l'avait proposé, mais Alice voulait que toute ma tenue soit flambant neuf.

Nous avions encore exactement un mois avant l'anniversaire d'Edward. Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois et demi que l'on était ensemble.

Edward m'avait servi le "tu vois, je te l'avais dit" quand nous avions fêté notre premier mois ensemble. Comme le grand romantique qu'il était, il m'avait emmené diner, après avoir longtemps bataillé avec moi. Il avait réservé un coin intime dans un restaurant.

_Flashback_

_Edward et moi marchions main dans la main jusqu'au restaurant. Il m'avait enlevé mon manteau et tiré ma chaise afin que je puisse m'assoir. Je rougis en voyant les efforts qu'il avait faits pour moi. La table était illuminée par la flamme de bougies parfumées._

_Sur la table se trouvaient des roses. J'en pris une et la portai à mon nez pour en humer le parfum._

_Edward était à couper le souffle avec ses yeux verts qui scintillaient et son sourire en coin._

_"La couleur rouge signifie la passion, l'énergie, l'amour et l'ardeur que je ressens pour toi. Et bien sûr le magnifique couleur que tu as toujours sur tes joues." Chuchota-t-il._

_Il sourit quand je rougis, comme il s'y attendait. Il passa sa main au dessus de la table afin de me caresser la joue. J'appuyai mon visage contre sa main._

_Il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres. "Et la couleur de tes douces lèvres." Sourit-il._

_"Tu ne vas pas… Faire ça tous les mois, hein?" Murmurai-je contre ses doigts._

_"Seulement si tu me le permets."_

_Je secouai la tête. "Faisons un peu attention à ton argent."_

_Je posai les yeux sur le cadeau posé à coté de mon assiette. "Puis-je?" Demandai-je prudemment._

_Il me fit son sourire en coin."Bien sûr, c'est pour toi."_

_Je pris le cadeau prudemment et jetai un œil à l'emballage. Le papier cadeau était rouge et il y avait des petits cœurs dessus qui ensemble en formaient un gros. Au milieu était écrit d'une écriture élégante "Je t'aime"._

_"Ce qui importe c'est ce qu'il y a dedans ma puce, pas l'emballage." Dit Edward._

_Je rougis de nouveau en me rendant compte que j'avais regardé l'emballage plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait. Je le regardai et vis qu'il souriait toujours._

_J'ouvris doucement le paquet. Lentement, et, en voyant le contenu, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux._

_Je secouai la tête. "Edward, je ne peux pas accepter."_

_Son visage s'assombrit. "Ça ne te plait pas?"_

_Je le regardai, choquée. Bien sûr que j'aimais, c'était magnifique. Il ne devait pas en douter. " Bien sûr que non Edward, c'est magnifique, vraiment. C'est juste que… C'est trop."_

_Il me regarda, soulagé. Il me prit le bras et passa le bracelet autour du poignet. Il embrassa chacun de mes doigts puis la paume de ma main. Nous regardions tous les deux ce bracelet._

_A mon poignet se tenait maintenant un bracelet en argent, où se trouvait un cœur en diamants. Il scintillait à la lumière, tout aussi beau que l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Edward._

_"Il est vraiment magnifique." Dis-je doucement._

_"Oui, tout comme toi." Me répondit-il_

_Je rougis. Je le regardai et vis qu'il m'observait d'un regard amoureux. Mon cœur fondait quand il me regardait ainsi, nos mains entrelacées._

_Il se pencha doucement au dessus de la table pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut court, mais ce baiser voulait dire tellement de choses. C'était doux, tendre. Je me sentais comme s'il voulait me donner quelque chose de lui à travers ses baisers._

"Donc," Alice me sortit de mes pensées en sautant sur mon lait. "Esmée a préparé différents amuse-gueules, et, en tant que petite amie d'Edward, c'est à toi de les goûter.

Je secouai la tête à l'idée d'un Edward, assis devant moi au restaurant, se débarrassant de moi. "Pourquoi moi? Je pense que vous êtes mieux placées que moi pour savoir ce qu'il aimera pou pas. " J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop froide, mais le fait qu'elle m'ait interrompue dans mes pensées m'avait agacée.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu es sa petite amie, donc tu dois t'en occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses qu'a préparé Esmée vont plaire à Edward. Tu dois juste choisir ce que tu aimes. Rosalie te donnera un coup de main."

"On fait ça chez eux? " Ça ne me semblait pas très judicieux de faire ça là bas. Edward y vivait. Edward pourrait rentrer à tout moment et nous surprendre.

"Oui, on fera ça chez Edward. Emmett et Jasper se sont arrangés pour qu'il soit en retenue, non? Il sera donc encore au lycée."

Alice ne put rester très longtemps ce soir là. Jasper devait aller dormir chez elle et il avait déjà appelé cinq fois pour lui demander si elle était en chemin. Un peu impatient, non?

Au bout du sixième coup de fil, je laissai Alice rentrer chez elle. Je devais encore faire mes devoirs.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Alice, je fonçai dans la douche. Je laissai l'eau réchauffai mon corps. Je me lavai les cheveux et le corps. Je remarquai que mes pensées revenaient lentement au jour de nos un mois avec Edward. La manière dont il me touchait, dont il m'embrassait. C'était sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout était parfait.

La seule chose qui m'avait quelque peu gêné était le service. La plupart étaient des femmes. Et aucune d'elle ne pouvaient lâcher des yeux _mon _copain.

A chaque fois qu'Edward et moi étions proches, une serveuse venait nous demander si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, cela agaça Edward aussi. Il donna un billet de cinquante euros à la serveuse pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquilles.

Je pris conscience que j'étais restée un bon moment sous la douche. Mes genoux et mes coudes étaient rouge écarlate à cause de l'eau chaude.

J'attrapai une serviette et la mis autour de mes cheveux. Une fois en pyjama, j'allai en bas dire bonne nuit à mes parents.

"Reste un peu" Me dit ma mère. "On t'a presque pas vue de la semaine."

Elle était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Charlie. Elle occupait tout le canapé.

Je soupirai et m'installai sur le fauteuil.

Ma mère se remit en position assise. " T'as fait quoi de beau ces derniers jours?"

Embrassé Edward. Dormi avec Edward. Eté voir un film avec Edward. Sortie manger avec Edward. Dansé en sous-vêtements devant Edward – Même si cela n'avait pas réellement été un succès. Ce n'était pas vraiment des choses que je dirais à ma mère. Même après un mois et demi je n'étais pas prête à le lui dire.

Edward était impatient. Il voulait se présenter à mes parents en tant que petit ami. Bien que je ne voulais pas vraiment définir notre lien, je savais que c'était plus qu'une simple amourette de lycée.

Nous avions déjà dit à Esmée et Carlisle pour nous. Pas que je le voulais vraiment, mais Esmée nous avait posé la question. Le fait que je sois toujours chez eux. Le fait que je dorme dans le lit d'Edward. Le fait qu'Edward et moi ne pouvions garder nos mains pour nous quand nous étions ensemble. Bien sûr, en agissant ainsi, impossible de garder le secret. C'était pour ça que je ne prenais pas le risque d'amener Edward ici.

Mais Esmée avait dit que ce n'était pas ça qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. C'était le regard d'Edward lorsqu'il m'observait. La manière dont je bougeais dés qu'il bougeait. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Elle dit que, à chaque fois qu'il se décalait ou bougeait, j'en faisais de même. J'essayais d'y prendre garde, et Esmée s'en était aperçu et m'a dit que je n'avais pas à y faire attention.

C'était juste naturel.

Je devais trouver une réponse rapidement, car je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question. "J'ai trainé avec des amis." C'était vrai en partie…

C'est à ce moment que mon père sursauta. "Et parmi tes amis, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a pas de garçons?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Papa, je suis plus une gamine. J'ai dix-sept ans. J'espérais que t'en avais enfin dépassé ce stade."

Ses yeux se froncèrent. "Quel stade?"

"Le stade où le père interdit à sa fille de trainer avec des garçons. C'est juste des amis papa, pas de quoi en faire un drame."

Il marmonna quelque chose. Ma mère caressa amoureusement la joue de Charlie. En voyant mes parents aussi, je ressentais l'absence d'Edward.

Je détestais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me ramener. J'aurais préféré le dire à mes parents. C'est juste que j'avais peur de la réaction de mon père. Et j'aurais droit à un baratin sur le sexe de la part de ma mère.

Pour le moment, je n'étais pas prête à ça.

**POV Edward**

Nous restâmes encore un peu au parc le temps qu'Alice ramène Bella. Je venais juste de la quitter. Je retournai à l'endroit où nous étions et m'affalai sur le banc.

Emmett était très occupé avec Rosalie. C'était écœurant de voir ma sœur et mon meilleur ami ainsi.

"C'est pas croyable." Dit Jasper en secouant la tête. "Je peux presque _ressentir_ leur désir. Attention Edward, bientôt un peu et je pourrais te sauter dessus."

"Et je peux presque deviner les pensées d'Emmett à cet instant." Ris-je.

Je regardai le ciel. C'était bientôt le crépuscule. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, le soleil se couchait, parsemant le ciel de rose ici et là. Une brise s'élevait. Les nuages disparaissaient lentement pour laisser place à la nuit.

"C'est bizarre comment les choses ont tourné." Dit soudainement Jasper.

"Quoi?" Dis-je en le regardant.

"Au départ ce n'était qu'un pari."

Maintenant je tournai ma tête complètement vers lui. Je haussai un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre de poursuivre.

"Toi et Bella. Tu as commencé à lui courir après à cause du pari."

Soudainement Jasper reçut une claque derrière l'épaule. Nous levâmes la tête et vîmes Emmett. "Fallait pas lui dire! On lui doit encore vingt euros, tu te rappelles? J'ai presque plus de tunes après avoir promis à Rosalie de lui rembourser ses boucles d'oreille. Tu n'imagines même pas combien ces trucs coûtent une fortune." Chuchota Emmett.

Quand il me vit sourire, il savait que j'avais entendu. "Oh, la boulette!"

Jasper lui fit une tape dans le dos.

"Eh, c'était pour quoi ça?" Gémit Emmett.

"Tu l'as mérité." Jasper se retourna vers moi. "Et, en ce qui concerne les vingt euros… Tu as déjà couché avec Bella?"

Je secouai la tête.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent. "Tu as… Tu es… Edward est…" Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, il fut pris d'un fou rire. Il passa ses bras autour de son ventre alors que le banc tremblait tellement il riait. "Tu veux dire que… tu fais ceinture depuis trois mois?" Dit-il entre deux rires.

Rosalie lui donna une tape dans derrière la tête, ce qui fit arrêter Emmett de rire. Sérieusement, elle le menait à la baguette.

"Bella n'est pas encore prête. Et je respecte son choix." Dis-je, simplement.

"Waouh, Eddie. " Je grognai en entendant le surnom. "Tu n'as jamais tenu aussi longtemps."

"Toi non plus." Répliquai-je.

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Maiiiiiiiiis" Cria-t-il exprès, " j'ai une copine qui me satisfait." Il me fit un clin d'œil.

"Pas si tu continues à te moquer d'Edward et Bella. Je pourrais très bien changer d'avis." Dit Rosalie en rapprochant son majeur de son pouce.

Le reste de la soirée, Emmett n'en parla plus. Jasper partit tôt. Il avait rendez vous avec Alice. Je soupirai, ils pouvaient se voir quand ils le voulaient. Je ne pouvais même pas aller voir ma copine quand celle-ci me manquait.

Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait glisser un bon mot en ma faveur. Que je respectais Bella. Que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle ou quelque chose du genre.

Personne ne savait dire non à Carlisle, et Charlie non plus. Il était peut être flic, mais Carlisle était un médecin compétent. Il avait beaucoup d'influence.

Et c'était parfait pour mon super plan.

Si seulement je pouvais aller chez Bella quand je le voudrais. Si je pouvais l'appeler sans avoir peur qu'on soit surpris par son père. Si je pouvais lui rendre visite. Si elle pouvait dormir chez moi sans devoir toujours trouver des excuses.

Malgré tout je doutais de la dernière possibilité. Je pense que Bella dirait qu'elle allait dormir chez Alice. Charlie n'est pas assez bête pour la croire si elle disait qu'elle allait dormir dans la chambre de Rosalie, qu'elle dorme réellement avec Rosalie plutôt qu'avec moi.

Charlie me tuerait s'il nous voyait dans le même lit.

Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais un peu peur pour ma vie.

J'attendais impatiemment que Rosalie et Emmett se séparent. Après ce qui m'avait semblé des heures, Rosalie et moi montâmes enfin en voiture et rentrâmes à la maison.

Quand nous fumes dans l'allée, nous vîmes la voiture de Carlisle partir. Encore une urgence à l'hôpital.

Esmée était dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner. Il était onze heures du soir. Pourquoi donc cuisinait-elle à cette heure?

Elle passait plus de temps que d'ordinaire en cuisine Elle aimait y travaillait, c'était comme son propre bureau, où elle pouvait faire un peu ce qu'elle voulait.

La pièce où_ je_ pouvais faire ce que je voulais était ma propre chambre. Je ne savais pas à quoi Esmée pensait. Je gloussai.

Je voulus aller dans la cuisine mais Rosalie se mit devant moi. Elle était là, les bras croisés.

Je levai un sourcil."Pourrais-je passer?"

Elle me regarda, hésitante. Elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant un œil de la cuisine à moi. Y avait-il quelque chose dans la cuisine que je n'avais pas le droit de voir?

Dans ce cas, j'entrerai sans hésitation. Personne n'avait pu jusqu'à présent me cacher quelque chose. J'arrivais toujours à le savoir.

Elle m'accusait souvent de lire dans les pensées. Peut-être était-ce un avant-goût, ou alors pouvais-je lire dans les pensées lors d'une vie antérieure, qui sait?

Rosalie soupira et fit un pas sur le coté. Je la dépassai et allai en direction de la cuisine.

Ça sentait divinement bon, comme d'habitude. Esmée était concentrée sur sa tache Il y avait différents amuse-gueules dans la cuisine.

Avait-elle prévu d'organiser une fête?

Je me raclai la gorge dix minutes plus tard alors qu'Esmée ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Elle eut un sursaut et se retourna en une seconde. Elle porta sa main à son cœur. Je ris.

"C'est pas drôle Edward." Dit-elle en me pinçant le bras. "Je ne vous ai pas entendus rentrer."

Rosalie entra dans la pièce et alla s'assoir au bar.

"Tu deviens folle? Mon dieu Esmée, mais qu'est ce que tu prépares? Tu comptes organiser une fête?"

Je vis Rosalie se tendre à coté de moi. Je la regardai.

"En fait, j'avais prévu d'inviter Charlie et Renée la semaine prochaine. Je voulais leur préparent quelque chose de bon vu le repas délicieux qu'avait fait Bella la dernière fois." Dit Esmée en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Rosalie se détendit à nouveau.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'inviter Charlie et Renée. Les parents de Bella ne savaient pas pour nous.

Je savais que Carlisle et Esmée ne diraient rien, mais imaginez qu'ils fassent une gaffe?

Il y avait cependant un avantage à ce qu'on soit à la maison. Carlisle pourrait me soigner si l'envie prenait à Charlie de braquer son arme sur moi.

Je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Mais est ce que tout compte fait, ils le prendraient si mal s'ils savaient la vérité? On devrait bien leur dire un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi pas à ce moment là?

Je savais pourquoi… Bella n'aimerait pas ça.

**POV Rosalie**

Oh mon dieu. J'avais vraiment cru que cette fois Edward allait tout découvrir. C'était toujours impossible d'organiser une surprise pour lui. Il s'en apercevait toujours, c'est comme s'il lisait dans nos pensées. Maintenant je savais que c'était impossible, mais c'était juste une idée.

Si Carlisle, Esmée et moi pouvions lui cacher quelque chose d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était Emmett qui gaffait. Et si Emmett pour une fois tenait sa langue, il avait toujours son arme secrète. Il nous hypnotisait avec son regard tous ceux qui étaient au courant du secret.

C'est pour cela que j'espérais que Bella saurait résister. Si Edward avait des doutes, alors il lui ferait son regard et l'embrasseraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes.

Bien sûr, mon frère ne m'embrasserait pas, mais il trouverait un autre moyen de me faire avouer.

Je voulais pour une fois vraiment surprendre Edward. Surtout parce que j'étais content qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le rend heureux. On devait fêter ça.

Emmett avait déjà failli plusieurs fois vendre la mèche, mais j'arrivais à chaque fois à l'en empêcher juste à temps.

C'était comme si la seule raison pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux était de l'empêcher de gaffer. Pas que ce n'est pas agréable.

Edward était monté prendre sa douche. J'étais toujours assise au bar et Esmée et moi attendions le bruit de la douche pour pouvoir parler.

La douche se mit enfin en route et je me tournai vers Esmée.

"Un repas?" Demandai-je?

Elle me fit un sourire penaud."Oui, j'étais tellement stressée, il fallait bien que je réponde quelque chose. Le pire c'est que maintenant je dois vraiment le faire. Ça ne me dérange pas d'inviter Renée et Charlie, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps. Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour… Mais c'est le carnage dans la cuisine."

"Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Edward de cuisiner? Tu pourras un peu te détendre et Edward pourra faire bonne impression vis-à-vis des parents de Bella. Il doit toujours les convaincre."

Elle soupira."Oh, il y a ça aussi. Maintenant je dois faire attention à ne pas dénoncer Bella et Edward. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas invité Emmett."

Je ris avec elle. Mon Emmett ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue, surtout pour ça. Et je ne pourrai pas le faire taire en me jetant dessus devant les parents de Bella.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de_ moi_?

"Bon, alors je vais appeler Renée." Dit Esmée.

**POV Edward**

J'allai dans ma chambre, vêtu de mon pantalon de pyjama et pris mon téléphone. Je devais la prévenir.

"Edward?" Elle semblait soulagée.

"Oui, c'est moi. Il y a un souci?"

"Non, je suis juste contente que t'aies pas appelé il y a cinq minutes, j'étais encore en bas avec mes parents."

"Justement, je voulais te parler de ça…"

"Tu ne vas quand même pas encore me dire que je dois dire à mes parents pour nous?"

"… Esmée va inviter tes parents à manger chez nous."

"Quoi?" Dit-elle, surprise.

"Elle doit être en train d'appeler."

"Il faut que j'empêche ça. " J'entendis Bella descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse."Merde, merde, merde." Jurait-elle.

"Bella?"

Elle soupira."Ma mère a décroché le téléphone. " Elle remonta les escaliers.

"Et maintenant?" La dernière chose que je voulais était que Bella ait des problèmes. Je ne voulais pas que son père lui interdise de me voir ou quelque chose de ce genre. Pas que ça m'empêche vraiment de voir Bella, mais ça serait un peu plus compliqué.

Elle soupira." Je ne sais pas … Edward, tais toi deux secondes."

"Hein?" Demandai-je, surpris. Il y a peu elle parlait fort, et là elle se mettait à chuchoter.

"Chut." Dit-elle à l'autre bout du fil. J'attendis patiemment alors que Bella restait silencieuse.

"Mon père monte. On en reparle demain. Bye!"

La communication fut coupée. Je marmonnai un "je t'aime" dans le vent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain j'allai seul à l'école. Sa mère, malade, restait à l'école. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que sa mère me voie.

J'attendais sur le parking, appuyé contre ma voiture.

"Salut Edward" dit quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Lauren aller vers moi.

Avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle me fit la bise.

"Euh… Bonjour Lauren."

Elle passa son bras dans le mien et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Tu m'as manqué" Dit-elle en m'embrassant l'épaule.

"Oh" Fit tout ce que je pus lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait manqué. La seule personne qui me manquait était Bella.

A ce moment arriva un autre groupe de filles vers moi. Lauren leur jeta un regard noir et passa son bras autour de ma taille

Je haussai un sourcil. Que se passait-il?

De tous les cotés, des filles me saluaient.

Je vis Emmett arriver. J'essayai de passer entre elles pour rejoindre Emmett. En vain. Elles me pressaient de partout et avaient leurs mains autour de moi sur ma voiture.

J'étais cerné de toutes parts.

Lauren se fraya un chemin dans la foule et se plaça devant moi. Je devais l'avouer, elle était très jolie, comme toujours, mais elle ne pourrait jamais d'une façon ou d'une autre arriver à la cheville de Bella.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et pressa son corps contre le mien. Elle ne pourrait pas trop se rapprocher vu ses énormes seins. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient vrais.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et je reculai la tête afin que ses lèvres n'atteignent pas les miennes.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Si Bella voyait ça, elle flipperait. Et avec raison.

"Ce soir, chez moi, ça te dit?" Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. D'une voix que je suppose elle voulait séduisante.

J'entendis le rugissement de la camionnette de Bella. Oh oh…

Je retirai ses bras autour de mon cou."Lauren, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je suis avec Bella."

Elle me regarda, déconcertée en fronçant des sourcils. "Mais tout le monde dit que tu es célibataire? Que c'est fini entre toi et Bella?"

Cette fois, ce fût moi qui étais déconcerté. "Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça nom de dieu?"

Elle s'humecta les lèvres en se rapprochant de moi. "Bein… Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi Bella t'avait trompé avec Tyler. Et que ça avait cassé. Et puis, tu n'es pas venu au lycée avec Bella ce matin, donc j'ai pensé que les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Je pris une profonde respiration pour sortir les mots que je voulais dire. "Qui a dit ça?"

"Tyler."

Je serrai les poings. Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui dise deux mots.

Bella était arrivée sur le parking. Alice et Rosalie la saluaient. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien vu. Je devais aller la voir rapidement.

J'essayai de partir mais Lauren me poussa de nouveau contre la voiture. "J'ai entendu dire que ta relation avec Bella n'était pas trépidante."

Je ne dis rien. J'essayai de trouver une ouverture pour m'échapper de la foule. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu aimer ça avant.

J'ai toujours aimé avoir l'attention des filles. Que les filles veuillent attirer la mienne. Auparavant, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour moi.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant était quelques mètres de sécurité. Maintenant je n'avais plus besoin de toute cette attention.

Bien sûr, c'était toujours agréable de se sentir désiré, même quand on est en couple, mais toute cette attraction était excessive.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas encore couché avec toi."

Je ne répondis toujours pas. C'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Notre relation ne les regardait pas.

Putain. Bella m'avait vu. Je n'avais jamais vu cet éclair dans ses yeux. Elle avait le regard furieux. Je la suppliai des yeux, espérant qu'elle viendrait m'aider. Et qu'elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas ici de gaité de cœur. En tous cas, plus maintenant.

C'était très fascinant. Bella qui était toujours si calme, et qui là regardait avec le regard effrayant de la jalousie.

Je ricanais à l'intérieur.

Bella vint furieuse de notre coté avec Rosalie. Elle traversa la foule et poussa les filles de coté. Je la regardai, penaud quand elle s'empara de ma main et la serra. Toutes les filles reculèrent en voyant le regard meurtrier que leur jetait Rosalie.

"Dis moi si tu as envie de te laisser aller une fois, tu sais où me trouver." Cria Lauren.

Bella s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et se retourna. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent au vent. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Rosalie se dirigea vers elle.

Elle marchait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses talons en direction de Lauren et la regarda furieusement. "Si tu regardes – et je me fous de savoir si c'est lui ou toi qui a commencé – Si tu regardes encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois mon frère, tu auras affaire à moi Lauren. Tu gardes tes putains d'yeux loin de lui. Il est à Bella maintenant. Ne te vends pas comme ça."

Lauren renifla mais elle avait vraiment peur.

"Putain, mais elles n'ont aucune personnalité? "Marmonna Rosalie en marchant derrière nous.

Bella prit une grande respiration à coté de moi. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassai les cheveux. "Merci, tu m'as littéralement sauvé la vie."

"Je l'ai pas fait pour toi." Marmonna-t-elle, mais je pouvais voir un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

"J'ai encore un mot ou deux à dire à Tyler."

Bella me fixa. Je ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas me battre avec elle.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et j'allai rejoindre mon premier cours avec Bella. Je pris une grande respiration quand je vis Bella assise à coté de Mike. _Elle est déjà à moi. Elle est à moi._ Je me répétais inlassablement cette phrase tout en me rendant à mon cours.

Je dus repousser les filles durant tout le cours Certaines n'avaient pas compris le message que Bella et moi étions toujours ensemble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'ai eu du mal à le traduire. Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre de la fic (si je ne me trompe pas)!

Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, Rosalie n'est pas au courant pour le pari, et elle ne les a pas entendus, elle est juste arrivée à la fin de la conversation, elle n'a rien entendu de compromettant. Je m'étais posé la question en lisant le chapitre, donc j'ai demandé à l'auteur. Mais à mon avis, si Rosalie était au courant pour le pari, elle aurait assez mal réagit XD

Bisous, et à la prochaine!

PS: au prochain chapitre, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage! Bizzzz


	22. Jared

_*Entre prudemment, ayant peur des tomates*_

_Ça va bien? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je sais, c'est impardonnable. Entre les cours, les stages et la remise en place d'une nuit qui change tout, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir!_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que je ne vous ai pas perdues en cours de route…_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, certaines de vous s'inquiétaient de ne pas me voir revenir, mais rassurez vous, je n'abandonne pas mes fictions! Même si je peux être parfois un peu longue, je les terminerai^^_

_Un grand merci à ma popo d'amour pour la correction en un temps record! Je t'aime fort!_

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voila le chapitre tant attendu^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 22: Jared

POV Bella

Toute la journée, on m'avait demandé si Edward et moi avions rompu. Je l'aurais apparemment trompé avec Tyler. J'en avais la nausée rien qu'à l'idée.

Bien que l'idée ne me réjouisse pas, Edward m'avait promis qu'il aurait une discussion avec Tyler à ce sujet. D'un coté je trouvais adorable qu'il me protège ainsi, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il ait des problèmes par ma faute.

J'allai à la cantine. Edward ne m'attendait pas avec un plateau plein, comme il le faisait d'habitude. C'était bizarre.

Je m'insérai dans la file et me saisis d'un plateau. Je n'avais pas très faim, donc je pris juste une pomme et une bouteille de lait.

Je me dirigeai vers notre table habituelle et attendis jusque l'arrivée d'Edward.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de le voir entrer comme une tornade dans le self. Il avait l'air contrarié. Il s'assit à coté de moi et commença à parler en faisant de grands gestes."C'est pas croyable! Pour une fois que je me tenais bien en cours. J'étais attentif, je prenais bien mes notes et je ne faisais rien de mal. Et devine! Monsieur Brekelmans m'a collé. C'est vraiment pas croyable." S'exclama-t-il en continuant de faire de grands gestes. "Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a donné comme raison?" Il imita la voix et l'expression de Monsieur Brekelmans. "Edward. Je pense que tu devrais consacrer plus de ton temps libre à ton travail scolaire. Tu dois en faire plus, donc je vais te mettre une heure de retenue de sorte à ce que tu fasses ton travail ici." Il continua sur en reprenant sa propre voix."Putain, c'est vraiment pas croyable!" Répéta-t-il, contrarié.

Il ne nous avait pas regardés une seule fois le temps de sa tirade. Quand il nous regarda, des yeux se rétrécirent. "Pourquoi vous riez?" _(N/A: Pour ceux qui ne se le rappellent pas, Emmett et Jasper ont demandé à Monsieur Brekelmans de mettre Edward en retenue afin de pouvoir continuer tranquillement les préparatifs.)_

J'avais mis ma tête contre la table afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je riais. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre afin de reprendre mes esprits. Emmett et Jasper étaient toujours en train de rire aux éclats.

"Alors?" Insista Edward vu qu'aucun de nous ne répondait.

Je jetai un œil à la table. Tout le monde était plié. Le fou rire d'Emmett les avait tous contaminés.

Edward se racla la gorge.

J'essayais de me calmer, mais l'expression d'Edward était impayable. Je passai ma main sur son bras et le caressai doucement. Il se relaxa à mon contact. J'aimais l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

"C'est juste que c'est marrant mon cœur. Et peut être que ça pourrait t'être profitable."

Edward se frappa la tête contre la table et gémit. "Je suis collé ce soir jusqu'à cinq heures."

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et le tirai de sa chaise. "Allez viens, on a biologie."

Nous marchions main dans la main dans le couloir. Je n'étais toujours pas totalement habituée aux regards braqués sur nous, mais j'essayais de les ignorer. J'étais devenue très forte à ce jeu là. J'avais appris à me couper du monde extérieur quand j'étais avec Edward.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle et nous assîmes à une table alors que le reste des élèves pénétraient à leur tour.

Madame Sanders toussota et la classe se tut. Mis à part Edward, bien entendu. Il était assis en biais sur sa chaise et me caressait la jambe. C'était très difficile pour moi de me concentrer ainsi.

Il me prit la main, dont il embrassa la paume. Il embrassa ensuite mon poignet et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à mon épaule, laissant une trainée brulante sur son passage.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour me concentrer. J'essayais de comprendre ce que la prof disait et d'ignorer Edward.

Il rapprocha son tabouret et plongea son visage dans mon cou.

"Monsieur Cullen!" L'interpella Madame Sanders. Le ton se sa voix ne montrait aucune autorité ou colère. "Je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos activités, mais j'aimerais avoir votre attention. Ce cours est très important."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Le visage d'Edward était toujours niché dans mon cou.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler un moment où j'avais eu plus honte que celui-ci. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas oublier quand on le souhaitait? J'étais certaine de ressembler à une tomate à cet instant.

Edward se contenta de sourire. "Pas de problème Madame."

Elle fixa Edward un peu trop longuement. Quand elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se racla la gorge et retourna à sa leçon.

Je notai ce que la prof écrivait au tableau. Edward n'avait rien pour prendre des notes sur sa table.

J'essayai de ne pas le regarder, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Au bout de quelques minutes – ou était-ce des secondes – je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il souriait à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui.

A chaque fois, je roulais des yeux et retournais à mes notes.

"On fait quelque chose ce soir? Je voudrais t'emmener diner." Dit Edward soudainement en voyant que je m'intéressais plus à ma feuille qu'à lui. Toujours à vouloir être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Je me tournai vers lui "Je croyais que tu dev…"

"Mademoiselle Swan." Brailla Madame Sanders. "Si vous pouviez vous taire pour une fois, je pourrais poursuivre mon cours."

J'acquiesçai. "Pardon Madame." Marmonnai-je.

J'essayai de reporter mon attention sur le cours. Je dessinais la fleur qui se trouvait au tableau, et écrivais les noms au bon endroit. J'étais en train de noter les fonctions quand Edward me déconcentra à nouveau.

"Alors, on va au resto ce soir?"

"Edward, chut, la pro…"

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, la prof se retourna et me jeta un regard de tueur, qu'elle ne jeta pas à Edward. Non, elle était fâchée uniquement contre moi. _(N/T: Tu m'étonnes, t'as la place dont elle rêve…)_

Je me cachai le visage dans mes cheveux et regardai ma feuille. Je refusais de regarder son regard rempli de haine.

Edward soupira et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Son visage soutenu par ses mains, il essayait d'attirer à nouveau mon attention. Mais cette fois, j'essayai d'en faire abstraction.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fixai le tableau.

Edward me prit la main. Il entrelaça nos doigts et les posa sur sa joue. Il la caressa de nos mains unies.

Il porta ensuite nos mains jointes à ses lèvres et commença à y déposer des baisers furtifs.

_Reste concentrée Bella, plus que dix minutes à tenir._

Je pris une profonde respiration et tentai du mieux que je pouvais d'ignorer mon dieu personnel.

Mais Edward avait d'autres plans. Il lâcha ma main et me caressa la jambe. Il commença par mon genou et remonta de plus en plus haut.

Je bougeai, mal à l'aise. Cela le fit rire. J'appuyais tellement mon crayon contre ma feuille que la mine finit par se briser.

_Il s'arrêtera de lui-même. Tu dois juste ne pas réagir. Ignore-le._

Au lieu de me concentrer sur la leçon, je me concentrais à présent sur ma respiration. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

C'était comme si mes jambes s'enflammaient à son toucher.

_Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… Putain!_

Je me tournai vers lui et me jetai sur sa bouche. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, fier d'avoir gagné la partie.

Je ne me rendis pas compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la classe était silencieuse. Je me détachai d'Edward et le regardai, ahurie.

Doucement, très… très… doucement, je me retournai vers la classe. La prof me regardait avec un regard furibond. Ses narines étaient dilatées. Elle serrait tellement fort la craie avec laquelle elle était en train d'écrire que celle-ci se brisa.

"Retenue." Dit-elle seulement à moi.

"Allez ma petite Sanders. Ma copine est tellement sexy que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur elle. Tu ne vas pas la punir pour ça?" Dit-il nonchalamment. Mais on pouvait entendre le rire dans sa voix. _(N/T: Je sais que la façon de parler d'Edward à la prof peut paraître très familière, voire irrespectueuse, mais il lui parle comme ça dans la version originale, et vu comme il est adulé par les profs féminines, je pense qu'il peut parler comme il veut, il ne sera jamais collé par elles…)_

Il cherche les problèmes…

"Et apparemment elle me trouve également tellement sexy qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me toucher non plus." Poursuivit-il.

S'il souhaitait m'aider, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

"Si j'étais vous je ne continuerais pas monsieur Cullen, sinon vous vous retrouverez aussi en retenue." Dit-elle d'un ton doux. Elle me parlait comme à un chien, mais avec Edward elle reprenait ce ton mielleux écœurant. Je ne savais pas comment prendre le fait que ma prof avait des vues sur _mon _petit ami.

Edward soupira. "Oh, ma chère chère Madame, j'aimerais bien pouvoir, mais je n'en ai aucune envie."

Le reste de la classe se mit à rire. Même la prof sourit_. (N/T: Sympa, moi j'aurais pris une colle pour moins que ça, faudra qu'il me donne son secret lol)_

Hum, je me demandais comment elle aurait réagi si c'était moi qui avais dit cela. Elle n'aurait certainement pas sourit comme ça. _(N/T: Qu'est ce que je disais…)_

La sonnerie retentit enfin et je pus m'extraire des regards des élèves de ma classe.

Je jetai toutes mes affaires dans ma classe, furieuse. Vu qu'Edward n'avait rien mis sur la table, il était déjà debout. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever.

Je l'ignorai et me levai toute seule. Je marchais d'un pas furieux tout en cherchant des yeux Alice ou Rosalie. À cause d'Edward je ne pourrais pas aider cet après-midi à la décoration.

Edward, ne voulant visiblement pas me lâcher, me suivait à la trace.

**POV Emmett**

Nous attendions dans le couloir. Mes bras étaient autour de Rosalie.

Elle était magnifique aujourd'hui. Ses belles jambes étaient parfaitement moulées dans le pantalon qu'elle portait. Ses belles formes étaient mises en valeur dans son petit pull.

Je ne pouvais attendre d'être rentré et de l'avoir emmenée dans la chambre. Mais pourquoi attendrais-je? Ce n'était pas comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait ailleurs. _(N/T: Il pense qu'à ça ou quoi?)_

La chambre était bien sûr l'endroit le plus sûr, mais il y avait des tonnes d'autres endroits où nous l'avions fait. La cuisine d'Esmée par exemple. _(N/T: Je pense que si les Cullen le savaient ils auraient plus jamais mangé dans la cuisine… lol)_. Dans le ruisseau près de chez moi, dans les bois, sur le parking de l'école. Tu ne peux pas faire plus fou. Et encore pire, nous l'avions fait même dans le lit d'Edward. _(N/T: Je prie pour Emmett qu'Edward ne soit jamais au courant…)_

Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas. Il me tuerait s'il le savait. _(N/T: Ça m'étonnerait pas!)_

Je souris à ce souvenir. Nous étions seuls à la maison ce jour là. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis à deux en week-end et Edward était sorti avec sa petite amie de l'époque. Etait-ce Tanya? Ou peut-être Stacy, ou Kimberley. Peut-être était-ce à l'époque où Leah vivait encore ici?

Rohhh, je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler_. (N/T: On te pardonne Emmett, il y en a eu tellement…)_En tous cas Rose et moi avions la maison pour nous tous seuls.

Pas que ça fasse une grande différence. Pas que nous n'ayons rien fait si nous n'étions pas seuls. Mais bon, au moins on ne devait pas faire autant attention au bruit que nous faisions.

De qui je me moque? Ça ne changeait rien qu'il y ait du monde ou pas. Nous le faisions partout où nous le voulions et nous étions tout sauf silencieux.

_**Flash back **_

_Je remontais l'allée menant chez elle. J'haussai un sourcil quand je vis la porte ouverte, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Rosalie n'était pourtant pas partie? Je me ruai à l'intérieur et criai son nom, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. _

_Je courus dans la cuisine, le salon, puis dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je me précipitai à l'étage, vers sa chambre. Elle restait introuvable. Je paniquai._

_Je traversai le couloir au pas de course et mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Edward. La vision qui s'offrait à moi me coupa le souffle. _

_Rosalie portait les dessous les plus sexys que j'avais jamais vus Du cuir? Du cuir noir?_

_Elle portait un shorty noir, auquel étaient attachés de jolis porte-jarretelles. Elle avait des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient au genou, et un corset noir et rouge. _

_Elle était en train d'examiner la collection de disques d'Edward. Elle tourna la tête quand elle me vit dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_Elle sursauta. "Emmett! Tu ne devais pas arriver dans un quart d'heure?"_

_Je la regardai d'un air appréciateur."Oui, mais tu me manquais trop. Waouh Rose, tu es superbe, comme toujours." Dis-je tout en laissant glisser mes yeux sur son corps._

_Elle rit, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire sur ses lèvres._

_Je fis deux grands pas pour réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai ardemment. Je trouvais excitant d'avoir la maison pour nous tout seuls. _

_Elle en était autant ravie car elle pressa sa bouche encore plus contre la mienne. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres. _

_Mes mains cherchèrent la peau nue. Je la pris par les hanches et la soulevai. _

_Elle resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. _

_Je la poussai contre un mur de la chambre d'Edward pour mieux la maintenir. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne alors que ses mains glissaient de plus en plus bas._

_Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur mes muscles et tira sur mon t-shirt. Nous dûmes arrêter de nous embrasser afin de retirer celui-ci._

_Dès que le bout de tissu fut retiré, je repris possession de ses lèvres. Elle resserra encore plus ses jambes autour de ma taille. _

_Mes mains caressaient ses jambes. Mes mains tremblaient, comme toujours lorsque je la touchais._

_"Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tester la chambre d'Edward?" Lui murmurai-je. _

_Elle n'eut qu'à sourire et je savais que nous pensions à la même chose. Je la portai jusqu'au lit d'Edward._

_**Fin du Flash back **__(N/T: Ne me tuez pas, c'est pas moi qui coupe là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur a dit qu'il y aurait du lemon plus tard dans l'histoire, d'ailleurs la fic est passée rated M)_

"Bella ne semble pas contente." Dit Jasper. Je grognai, il m'avait sorti de mon magnifique souvenir. _(N/T: T'es pas le seul à grogner, nous aussi on voulait la suite!)_

Je ne pouvais attendre d'être rentré, ni même d'être sorti de l'école. Rosalie et moi avions déjà eu des problèmes à cause de "notre sexualité libérée" comme l'appelait le directeur. Peu m'importait combien de punitions je me prendrais, mais Esmée était déjà assez fâchée la dernière fois car le directeur l'avait appelée pour la énième fois parce qu'il nous avait surpris dans le couloir. Ok, il ne nous avait pas totalement surpris… Mais nous étions sur le point de le faire.

Je suivis le regard de Jasper et vis une Bella en colère arriver de notre coté. Edward marchait en sifflant derrière elle.

Je ricanai. Bella essayait de jouer la colère, mais c'était totalement ridicule. On aurait dit un chaton qui essayait de faire peur à un lion. En tous cas personne ne reculait devant ses colères.

Cela la rendait encore plus en colère. Et cela nous faisait encore plus rire.

Même Edward trouvait cela drôle, mais il détestait qu'elle reste longtemps fâchée contre lui et ça finissait toujours par Edward qui la suppliait de le pardonner.

J'étais heureux pour eux. Il changeait trop souvent de copine. J'étais content qu'il ait enfin compris ce qu'était que l'amour.

Et qu'il fasse enfin confiance à quelqu'un. Qu'il ait laissé quelqu'un toucher son cœur.

Rosalie et lui avaient un passé terrible. A cette pensée je serrai Rosalie encore plus fort contre moi. Je me sentais toujours très protecteur quand je pensais à ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me sentais si mal.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui répondis par un sourire triste et lui embrassai doucement le front. Tout le monde trouvait ça bizarre que je reste avec Rosalie, à cause de son franc parler, mais moi je sais pourquoi elle réagit comme ça. Je sais pourquoi elle est devenue ainsi.

C'est parce qu'elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vécu que je l'aime d'autant plus. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

"Il y a un problème?" Demanda Jasper alors que Bella et Edward arrivaient.

Bella l'ignora. "Rosalie, je peux te parler?"

A ce moment Alice arriva soudainement. Elle embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de se mettre aux cotés de Jasper et de lui prendre la main. "C'est pas grave Bella, on se débrouillera."

Jasper caressa amoureusement la joue d'Alice.

Bella haussa un sourcil. "Alice, de quoi tu parles?"

Alice se mit à rire et tapa sa tempe de son index. "Je sais ce que tu as fait. Je sais tout."

Rosalie fit un signe de la main. "Pardon, mais je suis toujours là. Quelqu'un a-t-il prévu de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?"

Alice prit la main de Rose et la tira de mon étreinte. Elles sortirent du couloir avec Bella jusqu'à ce que leur silhouette disparaisse de notre vue. Edward ricana tout en s'appuyant contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

Jasper et moi croisâmes nos bras devant notre torse et nous dirigeâmes vers Edward, le regard interrogateur.

Il haussa un sourcil. "Quoi?"

"T'as l'intention de nous expliquer ce qui se passe?" Demandai-je.

Edward haussa les épaules. "Bella est collée et elle pense que c'est de ma faute."

"Et c'est le cas?"

Edward renifla. "Peut-être… un petit peu. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'y peux si elle m'embrasse en plein cours?"

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes, choqués. Bella était tellement respectueuse des règles. Edward avait-il une mauvaise influence sur elle?

"Ok, ok. Je l'ai peut-être un peu poussée." Ajouta enfin Edward.

"Que veux-tu dire par 'poussée'?"Demanda Jasper. Pourquoi devions-nous toujours lui tirer les vers du nez?

"J'ai un peu flirté ici et là. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer quand je lui caresse la jambe? Je m'ennuyais." _(N/T: Je crois que ce qui t'ennuyait le plus c'est d'être sans elle en colle…)_

Jasper et moi partîmes dans un fou rire. "J'aurais payé pour voir la tête de Sanders. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dû penser en voyant Bella embrasser _son_ futur petit ami.

Edward soupira. Avant, il aurait adoré attirer l'attention des filles, il adorait l'attention que lui portait Madame Sanders.

**POV Bella**

Rosalie et Alice m'assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave. Mais bon, j'aurais préféré aider à la déco plutôt que d'aller en retenue.

Je ne devais pas le dire à mon père. Comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais en retenue?

Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me toucher, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et c'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassé en plein cours? Pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Je soupirai et dis au revoir à Rosalie et Alice.

Edward m'attendait dans le couloir. Il me tendit la main mais je l'ignorai.

"Bella?"

Je marchai à coté de lui et la foule m'étouffa.

"Bella, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, ok?"

Toujours aucune réaction.

Edward me rattrapa et saisit mon poignet. Il me tira en arrière et je butai contre son torse. "Ouille"

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves en retenue avec moi. Tu veux bien me reparler s'il te plait?"

J'essayai de bouger la tête mais il me tenait fermement. J'essayai de regarder ailleurs mais ses yeux avaient déjà emprisonné les miens. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien.

"S'il te plait?" Me supplia-t-il tandis que je me noyais dans ses yeux.

Je soupirai. Il sourit. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. _(N/T: Pfffff, c'est trop facile!)_

"Génial." J'essayais de me détacher de lui, mais il avait d'autres projets. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de m'attirer à lui.

Il adorait la réaction qu'avait mon corps à son toucher. Il lui suffisait de me regarder pour que je perde tout libre arbitre.

Edward et moi allâmes ensemble jusqu'à la 'salle de retenue'. En fait, elle s'appelait vraiment comme ça. Sur la porte était écrit RETENUE en grosses lettres rouges.

J'entrai la première dans la pièce. Je ne le connaissais pas étant donné que je n'y étais jamais allée. Cela me rendait un peu nerveuse. Edward, lui, semblait parfaitement à son aise.

Il avait été souvent en retenue. Il n'y avait que peu de gens. La pièce était normale. La seule différence était qu'il n'y avait qu'une chaise par table. Toutes les tables étaient en ligne de sorte que personne ne puisse s'asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre.

Il y avait deux personnes. Une fille dans un coin sombre et un garçon que je ne reconnaissais pas.

"Eeeeeeeeeh Edward. Dans les ennuis comme d'hab?" S'exclama le garçon.

Il me faisait penser un peu à Emmett. Il était de carrure large avec un grand sourire sur le visage. La seule différence avec Emmett, c'est que le garçon avait les cheveux blonds.

"Comme d'hab!" Répéta Edward, tout sourire. Apparemment Edward le connaissait. Il ne prêtait pas attention à la fille dans le coin de la pièce.

Edward m'entraina vers le bureau. À ma plus grande horreur s'y trouvait madame Sanders. Elle portait des lunettes rondes qui la rendaient encore plus sévère.

Celles-ci pointaient sur le bout de son nez alors qu'elle parcourait la liste. _(N/T: Très sexy le portrait, je suis sûre qu'elle a toutes ses chances avec Edward… *Ironique*)_

"Jared, silence." Grogna-t-elle.

A ce moment elle remarqua notre présence. Elle me lança un regard noir. Les flammes dans ses yeux disparurent instantanément dès qu'elle vit Edward.

"Donc…" Elle serra les lèvres. "Edward et Bella…" Elle jeta un œil à sa fiche. "Monsieur Brekelmans?" Dit-elle à Edward.

"Oui, je sais toujours pas ce que j'aie fait de mal." Dit Edward en haussant des épaules.

Je prenais sur moi pour ne pas rire. Je savais très bien pourquoi il était là. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire. C'est après tout de sa faute si moi je suis ici.

Madame Sanders croisa les jambes. "Hum… Je te laisserai peut-être partir plus tôt. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi."

J'avais bien envie de faire un bruit de gerbe mais me retins.

"Tu connais les règles. Faire quelque chose pour les cours…"

"Ne pas s'asseoir à coté de quelqu'un et ne surtout pas parler." Clamèrent Edward et le garçon qui apparemment s'appelait Jared.

Elle sourit tout en nous faisant signe de la main de nous asseoir.

Jared tendit la main alors qu'Edward passait à coté de lui et ils se la topèrent.

Edward prit place dans la rangée à coté de Jared alors que je m'asseyais derrière mon petit ami.

"Alors Jared, qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois?" Demanda Edward, ignorant la règle de 'ne pas parler'.

"Tu sais bien, la routine. Répondre à la prof, l'emmerder un peu. Tu la connais. On a eu une remplaçante aujourd'hui. À la fin du cours elle s'est ruée hors de la classe en pleurant." Ricana Jared.

Il me regarda et haussa un sourcil. Il poussa un peu sa table et s'appuya sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise. Il se tourna de sorte à pouvoir me regarder. Mes livres se trouvaient sur ma table et mes cheveux cachaient mon visage, tels des rideaux. Je souhaitais partir le plus vite possible d'ici.

Je regardai du coin de l'œil Jared qui était toujours en train de me fixer. "Tu ne sembles pas être le genre de fille à problèmes. Edward a-t-il une si mauvaise influence?"

Edward se pencha vers lui et lui poussa l'épaule. Mais celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il s'écroula, se prenant la chaise dans le dos. L'air sortit de ses poumons. "Ouille." Gémit-il. _(N/T: ça doit faire mal…)_

Edward ne semblait se faire aucun souci et ricanait comme une hyène.

"Monsieur O'Shea! C'est trop dur pour vous de vous asseoir correctement?" Cria Sanders.

Jared renifla. Il se leva, remit sa chaise en place et se rassit derrière sa table. Il répondit à la prof. "Et c'est trop dur pour vous de vous fâcher pour une fois contre Edward?" Ironisa Jared.

Son regard s'embrasa. Edward sourit. "En retenue toute la semaine." Grogna-t-elle.

"Tu es devenu complètement fou."

Jared renifla encore. "Et c'est elle qui me dit ça." Marmonna-t-il.

Sanders se leva et alla à grandes enjambées vers Jared. "Pardon?" Elle le regardait d'un air tueur et je pensai un instant qu'elle allait le frapper.

Jared ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné par elle et restait tranquillement sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. "Quoi?"

"Ose me parler encore une fois de cette façon et je m'assurerai que tu sois encore une fois renvoyé. C'est pas une très bonne façon de se conduire pour ton premier jour O'Shea."

"Pourvu que tu disparaisses de cette école avec ta sale gueule." Marmonna Jared.

Je ne sais pas si elle ne l'avait pas entendu ou si elle l'ignorait mais elle retourna à son bureau. Jared avait eu de la chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas collé pour un mois. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et observa la classe d'un regard sévère."

Edward comme d'habitude passa à travers les mailles du système.

Jared lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Tu m'as manqué frangin. C'est sympa s'être ensemble en colle comme au bon vieux temps."

"Ouep mec, j'arrive pas à croire que t'aies été viré. Mais c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire un doigt d'honneur à monsieur Brekelmans.

C'est sûrement pour cela que je ne le connaissais pas et que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il avait dû être renvoyé un bon bout de temps.

Il sourit mais haussa des épaules. "J'ai entendu dire que tu t'en étais tenu à une fille cette fois." Il toucha son front. "Hum, pas de signe de fièvre, de grippe ou d'autre maladie. Tu sembles encore en bonne santé." Il serra les lèvres. "Tu t'es cogné la tête et ton cerveau s'est ramolli? Ou… quelqu'un a capturé ton esprit." Il était debout et se tenait fermement devant Edward. Il passa sa main devant mon visage. "Allô? Tu m'entends? Qui t'es et qu'est-ce-que t'as fait à Edward? Laisse le tranquille!"

Edward repoussa sa main et rit. "Tu devrais te trouver une copine. Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois que tu en as eu une."

Jared fit signe de la main. "Bah, les filles n'apportent que des problèmes." _(N/T: Bein trouve toi un mec et fous leur la paix alors… Ok, je sors)_

Edward et Jared n'ont pas arrêté de parler du bon vieux temps. Ils parlaient des choses qu'ils avaient faites et du nombre de fois où ils avaient été collés ensemble.

A les entendre, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient fait pas mal de choses ensemble.

J'essayais de profiter de ce temps perdu, donc je fis mon devoir de biologie.

Je voyais la prof jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Edward, mais dès qu'elle s'apercevait que je l'observais, elle détournait la tête. Je me demandais ce que je manquais chez Rosalie. J'aurais vraiment voulu aider. C'était toujours mieux que de rester ici à perdre mon temps.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'arrivée de Jared n'est pas anodine, il va servir pour la suite^^

Pour le secret d'Edward et Rosalie, d'après l'auteur il y a des indices dans les chapitres précédents. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, parce que même moi, qui dois être concentrée sur le contenu vu que je dois traduire, j'ai pas trouvé… Et ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, je ne le sais pas, seule l'auteur le sait lol

Sinon, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, petite promo: REVIEW=TEASER! Donc les anonymes, laissez moi votre email (soit dans le pseudo, soit en détaché, parce que sinon c'est pas sûr que ça marche^^)

Bisous et à tout bientôt!

Yoro-chan


	23. Retenue et préparatifs partie 1

**Bonsoir à tous! Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre, que nous pourrions également nommer "les bêtises d'Emmett et la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward avec la "superbe" madame Sanders et le turbulent Jared!" Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sauf ceux qui m'ont reviewée les deux derniers jours et deux anonymes dont l'email n'est pas passée, j'en suis vraiment désolée!**

**Ce chapitre est écrit en deux parties!**

**Mais bon, voila la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Yoro**

**Chapitre 23: Retenue et préparatifs (partie 1)  
**

**POV Jasper**

Nous étions en route pour la maison d'Edward. J'apporterai des chocolats à monsieur Brekelmans demain pour sa bonne action. Sérieusement, nous n'avions même pas eu à lui expliquer pourquoi nous voulions qu'il soit collé. C'était vraiment hilarant que Brekelmans veuille à ce point attraper Edward.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour attirer l'attention des profs féminines. Et même des élèves féminines. C'était auparavant un combat constant entre elles pour celle qui aurait le plus d'attentions.

Bien sûr Edward gagnait toujours. Qui choisirait un vieux plutôt qu'un jeune?

J'étais heureux qu'Alice n'y ait pas fait attention. Elle était à moi et je l'avais clairement fait comprendre à Edward.

Il avait dragué Alice la première fois que nous l'avions vu. Nous étions dans un café bondé, mais elle avait repéré mon regard au moment où nous étions rentrés.

Edward voulait la draguer aussi, mais je lui avais demandé pour une fois de la laisser. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie quand Alice m'avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en vouloir à Edward d'avoir essayé de la draguer. C'était dans son sang. C'était toute la famille Cullen. Rosalie et Esmée flirtaient quand elles voulaient obtenir quelque chose.

Même Carlisle le faisait. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, il avait juste à dire: "Peux-tu me passer les médicaments?" et toutes les infirmières tombaient comme des mouches. Et ensuite c'était la bagarre entre toutes ces femmes. "Il me l'a demandé à moi et pas à toi." Et l'autre répondait: "Oui mais la semaine dernière il m'a touché la main quand je lui ai passé le microscope."

Et c'est vrai, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux! J'étais à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée. J'avais lancé quelque chose avec un peu trop d'élan sur la Porsche. Elle m'avait couru après. Vous pourriez penser qu'Alice ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche, mais j'ai dû courir pour sauver ma peau. Je courais tellement vite que je me suis pris les pieds dans un banc, qui se trouvait en plein milieu du parc désert, et qu'il était impossible de voir.

On aurait pu penser qu'Alice aurait eu pitié de moi en voyant me tordre de douleur, mais elle donna un coup supplémentaire dans ma jambe, ce qui provoqua la fracture _(N/T: Pauvre Jasper!)_

Enfin bref, j'étais donc à l'hôpital. Et toutes les femmes se battaient littéralement pour attirer l'attention de Carlisle. Alors qu'il examinait ma jambe, les infirmières apportaient toutes sortes d'appareils en espérant que c'était celui dont il avait besoin.

Je mordais dans les oreillers pour ne pas m'écrouler de rire, mais Carlisle me regarda l'air de dire si tu ris ou dis quelque chose, je te casse l'autre jambe.

C'était bien la première fois que j'avais peur de lui. Il était toujours si calme, mais quand il en avait assez, il pouvait être carrément effrayant.

"Jasper, tu viens?" Je sentis la petite main d'Alice s'emparer de mon avant-bras et me tirer vers l'intérieur.

Esmée était en train de cuisiner quand nous entrâmes. Elle ne vint même pas nous saluer comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle semblait stressée.

Elle entraina Alice et Rosalie à la cuisine. Elle nous laissa Emmett et moi au salon. Nous fronçâmes les sourcils tout en nous rendant silencieusement vers la cuisine.

Je restai la bouche grande ouverte à la vue de la cuisine. Le territoire d'Esmée. Ce territoire qui d'habitude était nikel, où on ne voyait ni trace de gras ni grain de poussière, était devenu le chaos le plus total.

Le tablier d'Esmée était dégueulasse et son visage était plein de farine.

Emmett et moi nous jetâmes un regard choqué.

"Hum, besoin d'aide?" Demanda prudemment Emmett. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait besoin de notre aide. Esmée était sur le point d'exploser à tout moment.

Elle avait déjà mis Alice et Rosalie au travail. Alice sautillait gracieusement d'un côté à l'autre de la cuisine.

Je pourrais rester toute la journée à la regarder ainsi.

A la remarque d'Emmett le silence se fit subitement. Rosalie et Esmée échangèrent un regard hésitant. Rosalie secoua la tête tout en regardant Emmett, paniquée. Alice se contenta de rire.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Chuchota Rosalie (N/T: Elle a vachement confiance en son mec lol)

Je reniflai. Ce n'était pas de notre faute si nous ne pouvions pas éplucher des concombres. Même Emmett semblait un peu déçu.

Esmée dût le remarquer car elle dit à Rosalie: " J'ai quelque chose pour eux. Même eux sont capables de le faire_." (N/T: Ils ont pas fini de les prendre pour des débiles congénitaux? Lol)_

Rosalie roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur sa tâche.

Esmée se rapprocha de nous. "Ok, vous allez bien m'écouter. Emmett, je n'ai pas le temps pour réparer tes conneries alors pas de jeux stupides, compris?"

Emmett cligna des yeux et fit un petit salut militaire. "Ça ira m'dame!"

Je mis une tape dans la nuque d'Emmett alors que Rosalie marmonnait: "Je l'avais dit."

Emmett soupira. "Ok, désolé. Je me tiendrai bien." Il semblait ne plus vraiment être motivé.

Esmée nous entraina vers le bar et nous mit un plat avec dieu sait quoi dedans.

J'essayais de rester sérieux. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Esmée.

Emmett partit d'un fou rire. "On va remplir les boulets d'Edward? _(N/T: Dans la version originale, ils doivent faire des "rolletjes" (roulés) et Emmett fait un jeu de mots en les appelant "drolletjes" (crottes). J'ai préféré conserver le jeu de mot dû aux sons plutôt que d'utiliser le sens, donc j'ai utilisé le mot "boulet", qui ressemble à "roulé"_

Esmée le regarda d'un air sévère. Personne n'avait ri à la blague d'Emmett, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas drôle.

"Désolé." Marmonna-t-il. Il fit comme s'il verrouillait sa bouche à l'aide d'une clé et la jetait. Je soupirai. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

"Ok, je veux que vous mettiez ça" dit-elle en désignant les saucisses cocktail qu'Emmett avait appelés "boulets" il y a quelques minutes, "dans ça" dit-elle en désignant la pâte qui se trouvait à coté. "Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile pour vous, non?"

J'hochai sagement de la tête.

"Et quand vous aurez fini, mettez-les dans le four. Je vais le préchauffer pour vous. Le plus dur pour vous ça sera de les mettre au four, et de les sortir dix minutes plus tard. Compris?"

Après que nous ayons acquiescé sagement elle nous mit au travail.

Emmett et moi travaillions véritablement en équipe. Emmett me donnait les saucisses, alors que je les entourais de la pâte. Je laissais Emmett faire le plus facile, ayant peur de me faire engueuler à cause de ses bêtises.

Emmett avait mis entre temps de la musique. Il dansait et chantait sur la chanson des Pussycat Dolls. _''I don't need a man to make it happen, I get of being free. I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get of do my thing. I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete.''_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire de temps à autre tellement il était ridicule à balancer ses fesses comme ça, mais j'essayais de rester un minimum sérieux devant Esmée. Et puis, je voulais rendre Alice fière de moi. Quand Emmett n'avait rien à faire, il dansait et chantait, mais du moment qu'il était au travail, il le faisait sérieusement.

Je devais dire en tant que pote que j'étais fier de lui. C'était super difficile pour Emmett de rester sérieux.

Esmée venait voir de temps en temps si tout allait bien. Elle semblait contente.

J'étais en train de farcir le dernier morceau de pâte et m'apprêtais à recouvrir mon travail de papier aluminium afin de le mettre au four quand j'entendis la respiration bruyante d'Emmett. Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard choqué.

Il fixait ses mains.

Je suivis son regard, ayant peur qu'il se soit coupé, mais je ne voyais de sang nulle part.

Il me regarda, puis Rosalie, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, puis la pâte, puis de nouveau ses mains. Il le fit trois fois.

Il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais malheureusement, je ne pigeais rien.

Au bout de la troisième fois, voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il chuchota: "La bague de Rosalie." _(N/T: Oups, boulette…)_

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait donc de me dire?

Emmett semblait toujours choqué tout en reprenant pour la quatrième fois son tour du regard.

Il regardait Rosalie pour me dire que cela avait rapport avec elle, il regardait sa main pour me dire qu'il y manquait quelque chose, il me regardait désolé, puis regardait la pâte pour dire que… Oh non! Non, non, non!

"Bon dieu Emmett!" Hurlai-je. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air si choqué.

"Chut!" Siffla Emmett. Il observait autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Personne n'avait entendu à cause de la musique qui tournait à fond.

**POV Emmett**

Putain! Comment j'ai pas pu m'en apercevoir plus tôt?

"Ok, bon… On va les rouvrir. Et faire comme si de rien n'était?" Cela sonnait plus comme une question.

Jasper me regarda vraiment comme s'il était prêt à me bondir dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Je le suppliai du regard. Si Rosalie était au courant de cela, elle m'arracherait les yeux.

Jasper soupira puis rouvrit agacé la pâte. J'espérai qu'il la retrouverait dans la première, mais je n'eus pas cette chance.

Dans le deuxième, même résultat, idem pour le suivant, et les dix qui suivirent. Et enfin, à l'avant dernière, je sentis quelque chose de dur dans la pâte. Je l'ouvris du plus vite que je pus.

Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant le petit objet brillant. Je pris la bague que Rosalie m'avait offerte et l'embrassai. Je la serrai très fort contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je marchai rapidement vers l'évier pour la rincer sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive.

Quand je fus de retour, Jasper était toujours en train d'ouvrir les roulés.

Je voulais présenter mes excuses mais Jasper roula des yeux et me dit d'une voix tendue: "Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux."

Donc je serrai les dents.

Heureusement Esmée ne vint plus voir ce que l'on faisait donc elle ne vit pas qu'on avait recommencé. Cette fois-ci le travail fût fait plus rapidement et en un rien de temps nous eûmes terminé.

Je voulus prendre le papier aluminium à sa place mais Jasper frappa ma main, l'air de dire "ne touche à rien". Il s'en empara donc à ma place et se dirigea prudemment vers le four. Il vérifia, au cas où, la température du four puis plaça le plateau dedans avant de soupirer de soulagement.

Il se tourna vers moi avec une grimace. Il leva son poing. Je ris et levai également mon poing pour frapper le sien.

"Une partie de PlayStation en attendant?" Proposai-je.

Jasper acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers le salon.

**POV Edward**

C'était génial de revoir Jared. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait vraiment été viré du bahut. Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

L'année dernière j'étais assis avec lui pendant pratiquement tous les cours. Jared rigolait toujours du fait que je m'en tirais toujours avec les profs femmes et combien les profs hommes me détestaient.

J'étais convaincu que beaucoup de profs avaient peur de lui. Je pense également que beaucoup d'élèves préféraient éviter de le croiser. Je trouvais génial que Jared soit revenu. Néanmoins, je préférais attendre un peu avant d'en parler à Rosalie.

Et je n'en toucherais absolument pas un mot à Emmett. Je tenais à ma tranquillité.

Pendant que Jared parlait du bon vieux temps, Bella était restée très silencieuse. Je savais qu'elle était fâchée de se retrouver ici à cause de moi. Mais je m'ennuyais pendant le cours et elle était tellement belle que si je ne pouvais la toucher ou l'admirer, ce serait du temps perdu.

"Edward?" Je regardais là d'où j'entendais m'appeler. Je vis Madame Sanders me regarder d'un air qu'elle voulait séduisant.

Jared ricana. "Toujours la même histoire."

Je connaissais Jared depuis le premier jour où je suis allé à l'école. Nous étions toujours dans les mêmes embrouilles. Il avait vu toutes mes petites amies aller et venir. Il avait vu se développer le "béguin" des profs, comme il l'appelait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blaguer là-dessus.

Je roulai des yeux tout en reportant mon attention sur la prof.

Elle sourit. "J'ai quelques trucs à régler pour la réunion parents-profs. Pourrais tu surveiller la classe et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien?" Demanda-t-elle, mielleuse. _(N/T: Pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de lui demander à lui…)_

Je lui souris. "Pas de problème Madame, ça ira. Je surveillerai la classe pour vous."

Je vis Jared me faire un clin d'œil. Sanders se leva, jeta un regard sévère à la classe et disparut du local.

**POV Alice**

Après que Rosalie et moi ayons aidé Esmée, cette dernière se calma. Nous l'aidions à couper les légumes, cuisiner, et à la déco.

Je dansais d'un coté à l'autre de la cuisine. Peut-être que je pourrais cuisiner une fois pour Jasper. Je pourrais emprunter quelques recettes à Esmée. Cela ne me gênait pas de cuisiner.

Avec une petite musique d'ambiance.

Je voulais lui cuisiner le meilleur plat qu'il n'ait jamais goûté.

Je devais nettoyer mes couteaux avant de couper autre chose. Je me dirigeai vers l'évier quand je vis Emmett devant. Il semblait soulagé alors qu'il rinçait la bague que Rosalie lui avait offerte pour leurs deux ans.

J'évaluai rapidement la situation. Je jetai un œil à Jasper et vis qu'il le regardait, agacé. Les saucisses qui étaient auparavant dans la pâte étaient toutes sorties.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être voyante pour comprendre qu'Emmett avait encore fait une connerie.

J'essayais de ne pas rire car cela aurait attiré l'attention d'Esmée et Rosalie. Je voulais éviter les tensions.

Quand ils eurent tout remis en ordre et mis le tout au four, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Un peu plus tard, j'entendis du vacarme qui venait dudit salon. Je roulai des yeux.

**POV Rosalie**

Je savais que le temps défilait. Je savais que ça faisait un moment que nous étions occupés. Nous devions être sur le qui-vive car Edward pouvait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre et ne devait pas nous surprendre dans la cuisine.

Je regardai rapidement ma montre et vis qu'il était quatre heures. Nous avions donc encore plus d'une heure avant qu'Edward ne soit de retour.

Je comptais reprendre mon travail quand je sentis une odeur de brulé. Je repris une seconde respiration et cette odeur me prit de nouveau les narines. "C'est quoi cette odeur?" Demandai-je à Alice et Esmée. Je remarquai qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient disparu. Vu le vacarme qui venait du salon, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'ils faisaient. Ces accros aux jeux vidéos!

Esmée se retourna vers moi et huma également l'air. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle parcourait la cuisine. Elle cherchait quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle longeait le bar vide derrière lequel Jasper et Emmett travaillaient tout à l'heure, elle jura dans sa barbe. Elle marcha à grands pas vers le four et en ouvrit la porte.

Un grand nuage de fumée noire en sortit. Elle prit un gant et sortit le plat, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler. Ce qui devait normalement être de couleur dorée était maintenant noir de suie.

"EMMETT ET JASPER!" Hurla Esmée. "RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI! TOUT DE SUITE!" _(N/T: Une Esmée en colère ça fait peur…)_

Peu après, ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la cuisine. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur le regard d'Esmée puis sur le plateau qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, penauds.

Emmett me regardait d'un air suppliant, mais je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et secouai la tête. Il n'allait pas m'avoir aussi facilement. _(N/T: Ça sent la grève du sexe, c'est pas bon pour toi Emmett!)_

"Esmée, on est vraiment désolés." Commença Jasper. "Je, euh… On n'a pas vu le temps passer."

Esmée roula des yeux. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations et essayait de se calmer.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser aider." Dis-je. "D'une manière ou d'une autre ils gâchent tout."

"Rose, tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès." Supplia Emmett.

"Emmett, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, tout ce que tu diras ne fera qu'empirer la situation." Répondit Esmée.

**POV Bella**

Je découvrais une toute autre facette d'Edward. Je ne savais trop que penser de Jared. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment.

Chaque fois qu'Edward ne regardait pas, il me faisait des clins d'œil ou m'envoyait des baisers de la main.

J'essayais de détourner rapidement le regard. Je ne voulais pas blesser Edward. Même si je ne faisais rien de mal.

Dés que la prof avait quitté la salle, Jared s'était dirigé vers le tableau. Il avait dessiné la femme la plus laide que j'aie jamais vue et avait écrit dessous MADAME SANDERS.

Sa tête était trop grosse pour son corps, il avait dessiné des flammes dans ses yeux, et un gros cul. A première vue, ça paraissait rigolo, mais c'était un manque total de respect.

Même si je devais avouer que le portrait ressemblait un peu à l'original.

Edward le regardait alors que Jared rajoutait quelques détails. Il lui avait par exemple ajouté un nez pointu avec une verrue dessus, et un balai dans ses mains.

Quand il eut fini son dessin, il mit sa main sous son menton.

"Edward, viens ici!" Cria Jared.

Edward arriva près de lui quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda le dessin au tableau et éclata de rire. Edward prit la craie des mains de Jared et dessina de petites oreilles sur son visage et un trident dans son autre main.

"Parfait!" Dirent-ils à l'unisson, tous fiers.

"Edward, viens m'aider un coup." Dit Jared tout en entrainant Edward. Jared commença à renverser les tables et les chaises. Edward commença par hausser un sourcil, mais l'aida finalement. _(N/T: Au moins il y a de l'action quand ils sont collés lol)_

Ils étaient devenus de vrais gamins. Jared se dirigea vers ma table. "Eh ma belle, tu veux bien mettre tes affaires dans ton sac pour que je puisse retourner ta table?"

Je gardai les yeux sur mon sac tout y mettant mes affaires. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je participais à ça. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward y participait. J'aurais vraiment voulu être dans la cuisine d'Esmée à cet instant. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'il se passait ici.

Je ne comprenais pas le but de tout ça, mais apparemment, Edward et Jared trouvaient ça marrant. Ils avaient fait une sorte de pyramide avec les tables et les chaises. Il y avait une fille de petite taille, qui avait, comme moi, lâché ses cheveux, tels des rideaux, cachant son visage. Elle n'avait dit mot et son regard était dirigé vers son travail scolaire.

"C'est qui cette fille?" Chuchota Jared à Edward.

Edward haussa les épaules.

Jared sourit. "Une intello sûrement, hum?" Il alla à grand pas vers la fille, prit une chaise, l'installa près d'elle et s'assit.

J'étais appuyée contre le mur parce que je n'avais plus aucune chaise où m'asseoir. Edward se dirigea vers moi. Il me tira un peu du mur, se plaça derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je m'appuyai contre Edward tandis qu'il pressait son visage dans mes cheveux.

J'essayais de suivre la conversation entre Jared et la fille. J'aurais bien une conversation plus tard avec lui sur son comportement puéril.

"Alors…" Commença-t-il. "Puis je connaitre ton nom?"

Elle le regarda d'un air terrifié tout en bégayant. "K-Kim." _(N/T: Pauvre Kim, elle a vraiment pas de chance…"_

Jared sourit. "Très joli prénom Kim. Tu es nouvelle Kim?"

Elle acquiesça. Elle jouait nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son pull.

Jared lui prit la main. "Tu es très jolie." Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Les lèvres de Kim formèrent un O. Elle ne savait que répondre à un tel compliment.

"Je te rends nerveuse?" _(N/T: Non, juste un peu…) _Demanda Jared lorsqu'il remarqua les mains de Kim triturer son pull. Il lui prit ladite main tandis qu'il caressait l'autre.

Elle hocha prudemment de la tête.

Jared sourit. "Bon, je vais alors y remédier. Tu veux coucher avec moi?" _(N/T: Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être direct XD) _Dit-il en riant et en dirigeant ses mains qu'il tenait toujours vers ses bijoux de famille.

Elle retira rapidement sa main et ses joues rougirent intensément. Edward souriait dans mes cheveux. A cet instant, j'avais vraiment envie de lui donner un coup de coude et lui dire d'aller aider cette fille mais Jared n'a pas fini.

"Je ne ferai rien." Dit-il tout en lui reprenant la main. Cette fois-ci, il la posa fermement au même endroit. Elle essayait de retirer sa main, mais Jared était trop fort.

"Lâche-la!" Dis-je. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par mon ton mon agacement. "Tu vois bien qu'elle a pas envie."

Jared tourna la tête vers moi et haussa un sourcil. "Ah bon? Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle en avait envie." Répondit-il en souriant à nouveau. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui relâcher la main.

Edward avait arrêté de sourire quand il avait entendu à quel point j'étais sérieuse. On pouvait bien voir à la peur sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Je la voyais le supplier des yeux. Des larmes commençaient à couler lentement sur ses joues.

"Jared, ça suffit. Laisse cette fille tranquille." Dit Edward, sérieusement cette fois.

Jared lui lâcha la main et se leva. Il me regarda d'un regard noir tout en se rapprochant de moi à grands pas. Je me collai à Edward.

Edward me relâcha et passa devant moi. "Jared" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Jared se recula et ricana. "Bon sang Edward, je faisais juste une petite blague. Est-ce que cette fille t'a changé à ce point? Je plaisantais."

Vous avais-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas Jared?

Je pouvais presque imaginer Edward rouler des yeux. A cet instant Madame Sanders rentra dans la salle. Ses narines se dilatèrent quand elle vit l'état de la classe. "Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?" Grogna-t-elle. Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites quand elle découvrit le dessin au tableau.

Jared haussa les épaules. "Une tornade est entrée madame. Elle a retourné les tables et les chaises d'un seul coup. Edward et moi avons essayé de les retenir, mais la tornade était trop forte. La prochaine fois je pourrais me jeter dedans, ça l'arrêtera peut-être." Je pouvais entendre le ton ironique de sa voix. "Et selon moi la tornade ne vous aime pas madame." Dit-il tranquillement tout en désignant le tableau _(N/T: hum, je suis pas sûre qu'elle gobe ça…)_

Je sentais Edward ricaner à coté de moi.

"Jared O'Shea! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ce bazar, où tu te retrouveras à gratter le chewing gum! Je vais aller prévenir tes parents que les prochaines semaines tu rentreras TRES tard!" Grogna Sanders.

"Je serais vous je ne sortirais pas seule. Imaginez que la tornade revienne? Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'elle nous ferait."

Il faisait des blagues à propos de ladite tornade tout en remettant les tables et les chaises à leur place. Je me remis par sécurité à coté de Kim. Pas que je puisse faire grand-chose si Jared voulait faire quelque chose. Mais j'étais sûre qu'Edward s'interposerait si je me retrouvais entre deux.

"Merci." Chuchota Kim alors que je m'installais à coté d'elle. Sa voix reflétait la peur qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je vis que madame Sanders lançait un regard noir de notre coté donc je lui souris et hochai la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Je retournai à mon travail tout en comptant dans ma tête les longues minutes qui nous séparaient de la libération.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! A très bientôt pour la suite! Bisous**

**Yoro**


End file.
